The Watchers On The Couch
by Zenix404
Summary: The characters of GoT find themselves in a mysterious room, brought to watch a future that has been deemed too dangerous to be left unchecked. Read as the characters from Game of Thrones watch a series based on themselves! [The last notification wasn't an update, was just deleting an Author Note chapter that i had written, mb.]
1. Chapter 1

**The Watchers on the Couch**

**Chapter 1: Winter is coming**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Game of Thrones or any of the characters.

* * *

"Does anyone have any idea what this place is?" Tyrion asked uncertainly. He frowned, as he inspected the room. It was a rather strange room he decided. It was unique and alien; like nothing, he'd ever seen before. Large, with reddish brown wooden walls. There were small circular lights on the ceiling, that shone through glass-like objects. _Fascinating_ he thought.

In front of the wall were three long dark leather-bound coaches, placed in a neat a half circle, like a crescent moon, and in the middle stood a table, with utensils, foods of all kinds and pitchers with wine and water. There were also tiny wooden sticks, with pointed black ends placed next to small rectangular notebooks.

However, it was the device hanging off the wall that drew his attention. It looked like a big glass pane, plastered on the wall. He knew it was no window. Windows were meant to show the outside, could be opened to let in the light morning breeze, and are definitely not pitch black in color. But it covered a big portion of the wall, and somehow, he knew it was important.

"No one has got a damn clue dwarf" The dog grumbled. He'd been angry ever since they'd awoken in this place.

"There must be a reason for our presence…" Tyrion stated.

That was another big mystery to him. Why were they here, who or what had gathered them, and why people from so far apart, that had no connection to each other.

"What do you suggest Lord Tyrion?" Eddard Stark asked. He was a strongly built northerner, tall, stubborn, but very honorable; Tyrion was relieved to have him here.

When everyone had woken up, there'd been pandemonium. Everyone was panicking at their sudden whereabouts, and Lord Eddard, ever the voice of reason, had urged everyone to stay calm. After everyone had calmed down, they had gone through what each of them remembered from before they happened upon this place. Everyone had been going about their own business, in their own regions, when they had fainted and woken up in this place.

The introductions had come afterward. Some had been wary about disclosing their identities, like Bronn and Tormund, but otherwise, there had been no problems.

Tyrion recounted the people in the room. _Sandor Clegane, the hound. Eddard Stark, the warden of the North, his oldest son and two daughters, his wife, and bastard son. Ser Davos Seaworth, the onion knight. Theon Greyjoy, the heir to the iron islands. Samwell Tarly, the heir to Hornhill. Tormund Giantsbane, a wilding from beyond the wall. Daenerys Targaryen, the stormborn. And Bronn, a common sell-sword._

They numbered a total of fifteen, all equally clueless regarding their circumstances.

Jon snow stood to one corner of the room, talking to Robb, Theon, and Sam, though Sam looked a bit nervous. The hound stood by himself, grumbling, and Arya was arguing with Sansa until their mother cut in to discipline them. Tyrion would not wish Catelyn Tullys' ire on anyone, well, with the exception of one or two people. She was a fierce woman. Maybe he would arrange her a meeting with his sister, Cersei. That promised to be amusing, and Tyrion chuckled at the thought.

Meanwhile, Bronn and Tormund were taking turns trying to guess how the Hound had gotten his burn marks.

"I hate gingers" The Hound sighed.

"Gingers are beautiful, we are kissed by fire… just like you" Tormund pointed at the half-burnt face.

The hound swatted his hand away. "Don't point your fucking finger at me" he threatened and Bronn snickered.

"Did you trip into the fire when you were a baby?" Tormund asked, undeterred.

"I didn't trip; I was pushed" The hound looked annoyed as hell. "And ever since you've been mean" Tormund replied. The wilding was a persistent fellow, and it seemed that the Hound was at the end of his wits.

"Will you fuck off?" The hound snarled. "You want to suck my dick, is that it?"

"dick?" Tormund said confused.

"Cock" He clarified. "Ah… dick… I like it" Tormund said.

"Bet you do…" The Hound retorted. By the end, Bronn was on the floor wheezing, trying to stop his laughter. Tyrion snorted when he heard that last bit, and the girls in the room looked flushed, embarrassed by the topic of their conversation.

Sansa had moved on from her quarrel with Arya and was now trying to make conversation with the shy Targaryen girl. Meanwhile, Eddard and Davos stood with Tyrion, trying to figure out what to make of the situation. Though Tyrion did notice the occasional thoughtful look Eddard gave the Targaryen girl as if something was troubling him.

"Greetings!" An unknown voice yelled out, and everyone whirled around looking to whom the voice belonged to, but there were no strangers to be seen.

"What was that?" Theon asked, confused.

"There!" Arya blurted out, pointing to where the black device was. The only difference was, that it wasn't black anymore.

It lit up, and a face appeared!

"By the gods!" Catelyn cried out.

A boy came to view. He looked rather young, couldn't be older than twenty namedays. Brown hair, and hazel eyes with bags under them, Tyrion noted.

The boy continued speaking before anyone could interrupt.

"Before you ask, I am a prerecorded message. Meaning that I am not physically here. Think of this as a letter, and I am the one briefing you on the contents. I can't answer anything asked in the present, as this letter was written in the past. You probably have loads of questions you wish for me to answer, and so I will explain everything you need to know".

"If he's not here, then where is he?" Robb asked curiously. Most of the others just shrugged and the boy continued.

"You have all been gathered here because Westeros is in grave danger".

"What danger?". Catelyn looked worried for a second. Most likely afraid for her childrens' safety.

"I believe he is about to tell us, my lady" Davos answered evenly.

"Westeros is going down a dangerous path. Lies, betrayals, chaos, and death lies upon its doorstep. The future of Westeros will be decided in the upcoming years, and the fifteen people gathered here in this room, are all vital in that future".

"The device upon which you are viewing me is called a television, and through it, you will be shown what is to come".

"I find that hard to believe" Davos said doubtfully

"That's a load of horseshit" Theon looked around "you don't actually believe it, do you? Robb?"

"Sounds unlikely, but we're here aren't we?" Robb retorted.

"This is just a mummers' farce Robb, he's probably hiding somewhere around here…" Theon walked briskly over to the so-called television and inspected it carefully. He tried to push it to the side, and when that failed, he poked it.

"WARNING! DO NOT TOUCH THE SCREEN! I REPEAT, DO NOT TOUCH THE SCREEN!" the television bellowed, and the screen turned crimson red.

"Seven hells!" Theon cried out startled and fell on his rear. Some of the others chuckled at his expense. Theon stood up hastily and dusted himself off, trying to preserve some of his dignity.

The television cut back to the boy, and he continued his explanation as if nothing had ever happened.

"The coming events will be showed in episodes, varying in length. After a set of episodes, a season, you will be able to leave. You will also be given the choice to return to the room if you wish to watch the following season. This option will be offered each time you finish a season".

"So we're stuck in this damn room for who knows how long" The hound grumbled.

"Alright, that seems reasonable enough" Davos voiced his own opinion.

"Food and drinks are on the table and will be restocked after each season. There is a restroom through the door to the left of the screen, and when you are done with the season, you will all be transported back to your locations prior to arriving here. Your absences have also all been taken care of".

"Well, that was… informative…" Tyrion noted, surprised with how thoroughly everything had been planned out.

"Your weapons have been taken to ensure that there is no killing or maiming during your stay. There are three couches, and you are free to choose where you sit. However, we urge you to sit as follows: Couch to the left; Samwell, Jon, Robb, and Theon. Middle couch; Arya, Eddard, Catelyn, Sansa, and Daenerys. Couch to the right; Davos, Tyrion, Sandor, Tormund and Bronn". The boy on the screen continued.

"Please find your seats and get comfortable, the first episode will begin in a minute" The boy disappeared, and the screen started doing a countdown from sixty.

"Ah… let us go get seated then, seems like we'll be staying for a while" Tyrion remarked and went to sit as was instructed. Tormund grunted and followed together with Davos and Bronn.

"Right, let's go" Eddard told the rest, and everyone went to take their seats. Though Arya was a bit miffed. She wanted to sit with Jon. She made her way towards Jon and the rest when she was grabbed by the arm.

"Arya, where are you going?"

"I want to sit with Jon and Robb"

"No. You will sit here, with us" Catelyn shot Jon a dirty look.

The disdain towards Jon was clear as day on her face. Arya looked towards Jon, and he looked away, unable to meet her eyes. Arya did as she was told, and seated herself next to her father.

The countdown reached zero, the screen turned black, and everyone was silent.

* * *

**The gate lifts, and there stand three brothers of the Nights Watch on their horses, with torches in hand. They walk through the gate, and out to the haunted forest.**

"Men of the nights' watch" Jon blurted out, excited at the prospect of seeing the black brothers in action. Going to the Wall and serving as ranger alongside his uncle, had been a long time dream of his.

"Aye, so it seems. The one with the beard is Gared. He's been a brother for many years now. And That's Waymar Royce in the middle. I don't recognize the blond one, must be a new recruit" Ned said.

**The blonde (will) trots through the forest with his horse. Seeing smoke from a distance, he urges his horse to stop "Easy, boy" and dismounts. He lays down on the soft snow and slowly crawls his way up the patch. He peers over the edge and there lay bodies. Mangled limbs lay scattered around the clearing, severed heads on spikes and a symbol made of corpses in the middle.**

Gasps were heard all around the room.

"What happened there!"/"My God"/"Children look away!"

There were various responses, but everyone was equally shocked by the display of brutality on the screen. Even the ruthless hound looked a bit queasy.

**Will whirled around and was met with a little girl. Stake through her chest, pinning her to the tree. Her skin was pale from the cold, and she was bloodied. Will looked around scared and ran away. The screen went dark.**

* * *

"Who… Who would do such a thing? What kind of monster would murder children?" Catelyn rasped out. Frightened, she gripped her husbands' hand for comfort.

**The three men were together again, and Will was explaining what he had seen. "What do you expect? They're savages" Waymar said after hearings Will's explanation, "one lot steals a goat from another lot, and before you know they're ripping each other to pieces".**

**Will looked shaken but answered nonetheless. "I've never seen wildlings do a thing like this. I've never seen a thing like this, not ever in my life" He stated.**

**"How close did you get?"**

**"Close as any man would" Will retorted.**

**"We should head back to the wall" Gared cut in and Will nodded.**

"Wise decision. Whatever did that, is out there, and it probably won't hesitate to do it to you either". Davos said and Sam agreed readily. He wanted to throw up just thinking about those pale cold bodies lying in the snow.

**"Do the dead frighten you?" Waymar asked amused.**

**"Our orders were to track the wildlings. We tracked them. They won't trouble us no more"**

**"You don't think they'll ask us how they died? … Get back on your horse" Waymar ordered. Gared huffed, and muttered something under his breath, but complied.**

"He does make a valid point" Davos pointed out. "There would surely be questions as to how it happened" He added.

"Such things have been happening often as of late. Some scouts apparently found an abandoned camp and mutilated bodies near the Frostfangs. Claimed that they were chased by gigantic ice-spiders on the way back" Tormund informed them. Some looked uneasy at that.

**Will, however, was not as eager to go back. "Whatever did it to them could do it to us… They even killed the children" He said.**

**"Then it's a good thing we're not children…You want to run back south... run away. Of course, they'll behead you as a deserter… if I don't catch you first. Get back on your horse, I won't say it again" Waymar said sternly.**

"What a prick" Robb said and some of the others nodded. _Waymar is being too careless. The crow is overconfident and such can cost you your life beyond the wall _Tormund thought to himself. He knew how harsh the place could be, and even a minor mistake could cost one's life.

* * *

**They walked back to the clearing Will had talked about, but it was completely empty, except for a bit of smoke from a campfire.**

"What? Where did they go?!" Eddard said out loud. The dead were gone! The others in the room looked just as incredulous. "Dead men don't just stand up and walk away… what is going on here?" Tyrion pondered.

"There is still smoke coming from the fire. Whatever happened, happened recently. The threat might still be close" Jon said.

**"Your dead men seem to have moved camp" Waymar said, looking at Will as if he was a moron.**

**"They were here" Will said.**

**Gared met his eyes "See where they went, Will". Will turned around and walked off in search and the scene switched to show Waymar and Gared, looking around the clearing. Gared picked something up from the snow and looked to the man in charge.**

**"What is it?" Waymar asked curiously.**

**Gared lifted it up and said "It's…", but was cut off as suddenly a body started to rise from the snow behind Waymar, it's body crackling as it rose in the shadows of the woods.**

They were staring at the screen with wide eyes. "Behind you!" Jon shouted out, but it fell on deaf ears.

**The screen cut to Will and a terrifying scream was heard throughout the forest. The horses started running off and Will looked around afraid. He turned and there stood a little girl, not far off, in the middle of the woods. Her back was facing him. Slowly she spun around and her blue eyes met Wills.**

Everyone in the room inhaled. "That's the girl from the tree!" Theon shouted.

"How is this possible! We saw her dead. Pinned to a tree with a stake through her chest! How can she be alive!" Eddard exclaimed.

Catelyn gripped Sansa next to her, and Arya put her head in her father's cloak, afraid. Jon and the other boys shuddered at the sight. The girls' icy blue eyes were piercing. Daenerys turned away, frightened.

**Both Will and Gared were shown running away, sword in hand. Shadows were leaping in the woods beside them, following them where they went, crackling and snarling.**

"Run!" Davos shouted.

**The screen switched between showing Gared and Will at a fast pace. They ran for their lives for as long as they could. They halted, panting and wheezing as they looked around fearfully. Then their eyes met for the briefest of moments before a cold white arm gripped Gared by the head and a blade of pure ice decapitated him. **

The viewers were looking at the scene intently. The tension in the room was palpable.

**A creature was holding Gared's head while giving off low growls. Will fell to his knees, and the creature threw the head at him. Its cerulean eyes looking at him with contempt.**

"What… What is that?!... That creature…" Daenerys said hoarsly.

"It's a freak!" Theon cried out.

"The Sevens save us" Catelyn whispered in a hushed prayer.

There was silence as everyone regarded the being looming over will.

"Are those... white walkers?…" Sam said uncertainly.

"White walkers? But they've been gone for thousands of years!" Davos replied.

"Yes, but they had blue eyes. No clothes either, so they didn't seem to mind the cold. And there is also the little dead girl. It certainly fits the description" Tyrion said. He was perplexed. He'd always thought of white walkers as myths, like grumpkins and snarks, told by wet nurses to frighten children.

"It must be. Many report sightings of seeing them in the woods, up in the real north. Many have started leaving their camps, to head for the south" Tormund informed them.

"White walkers or not, the fuckers are out there, somewhere in the north, beyond the wall" The hound said.

"Is this the danger that the boy was talking about?" Catelyn asked.

"I don't think there is anything more dangerous than white walkers, but it is not certain yet. There might be something else behind all this and even if they are real and back, they are beyond the wall, and the wall has stood for thousands of years. I don't see how they could pass it without going around, and the only way to get around is by swimming. Unless they can swim, we should be safe... for now at least" Tyrion concluded.

* * *

**Music starts playing, and they are shown the various regions of Westeros.**

"Lovely music" Tyrion said.

"That's King's Landing! It's so beautiful!" Sansa exclaimed excitedly.

"And that's Winterfell!" Arya added.

**The screen showed the Wall and Castle Black.**

Tyrion saw how big the wall was. _The wall must be at least a thousand leagues in length!_ He thought to himself. _I wonder how high up it goes…_

**The introduction ended.**

** Riders galloped towards Will as he made his way down the hill, bearing the Stark banner. They point their spears at him to seize him, and a single rider heads for Winterfell.**

"Seems like he deserted after all" Bronn said.

Eddard gave Will a sympathetic look "Aye. He won't live for long. We always have some men up close to the Gift, in case there is trouble near the Wall".

"Can't really blame the Lad. I'd shit myself if I'd seen the things he has" Bronn replied.

* * *

**Bran is shown shooting arrows, with Robb and Jon watching, and he misses. "Go on, Father's watching" Jon tells bran, and Ned gives Bran a reassuring smile.**

"Hey, that's us!" Arya shouted.

**Septa Mordane is shown complimenting Sansa's needlework, while Arya looks bored in the background.**

She felt annoyed. Arya hated needlework, she wanted to learn how to fight and shoot arrows like Bran and the others. "Why do I have to do the boring stuff, while they're out having fun!" She pouted.

"Arya!" Catelyn chided.

"What, it's true!" Arya replied.

"The girl's right. Knowing how to fight is always useful" The Hound voiced his own opinion.

"Please don't spur my daughter on… She's a handful even without your encouragement" Eddard said exasperatedly.

"Am not!" Arya said annoyed and some of the people in the room chuckled.

**Arya hears laughter and arrows shooting and decides to go check it out.**

He knew what was going to happen now. "Here we go" Robb said amused.

**Bran misses the target. Robb and Jon laugh, and Ned speaks up. "And which one of you was a marksman at ten" He looks at them pointedly. "Keep practicing bran… Go on" Ned gives a reassuring smile. Bran takes aim, but another arrow hits the bullseye, and they turn to see Arya smiling. She curtsies and runs off, Bran hot on her heels, while the others laugh.**

Davos looked at Arya amusedly. _She's the exact opposite of princess Shireen_ He thought. Daenerys looked at the scene with a sad smile. So this was how a family was supposed to be? Kind and caring, laughing together and having a good time in general. She couldn't remember the last time Viserys had been kind to her. Always talking about waking the dragon if she didn't obey him.

**Ser Rodrick walked up to Ned and Catelyn. "Lord Stark, my lady. A guardsman just rode in from the Hill. They've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch" The mood turned grim. "Get the lads to saddle their horses" Ned said. Catelyn protested, but Ned would not hear it. "Bran too, Rodrick" Ned supplied. "Ned! Ten is too young to see such thing" Catelyn looked worried. "He won't be a boy forever… and winter is coming"**

"I killed my first man when I was his age" The hound said looking a bit proud.

"Winter is coming… Are you always that dramatic when saying your catchphrase Lord Stark?" Tyrion japed good-humoredly.

"I was younger than Bran when I first experienced it. The winter is no joke… especially in the North" Ned said seriously and Tyrion just nodded.

"Damn right it's no joke… Nearly froze my balls off last winter" Bronn added and Davos grimaced. Some of the boys snorted at Bronn.

* * *

**Now at the place of execution, the guards were walking Will up to the platform. He was muttering something about white walkers. When he reached the execution block, he stood in front of Eddard. "I know I'm a deserter and I know I should've gone back and warned the others, but I saw what I saw. I saw them, I saw the white walkers. Tell my family I'm no coward" Will said and made his peace.**

Ned looked down. He knew now that the boy had told the truth, but he was still a deserter, he had abandoned his duty, and there was nothing to be done.

**Ned sentenced him to death, and cut his head off, while Bran, Robb, Jon, and Theon watched in silence. Ned walked up to Bran and asked him a question "Do you know why I did it?". "He was a deserter…" Bran replied.**

**"But do you know why I had to do it?" Ned questioned again.**

**"Our way's the old way?" Bran answered.**

**"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword"**

Ned stood by his words. "Always remember that boys. Sending another to do your dirty work is a coward's way. You should always look a man in the eyes and stand behind your decision when passing judgment" He said.

**Bran asked if the man had been lying and Ned answered uncertainly. "A madman sees what he sees"**

**On their way back they stumbled upon a dead stag and a dire wolf. The bitch had birthed five pups, and Jon pleaded with his father to give each of the Star children a pup, as they were the sigil of their house. There seemed to be none left for Jon and he was okay with it, however, they found one albino pup to the side, and Jon took it as his own.**

**"The runt of the litter. That one's yours Snow" Theon said smugly.**

The Stark children grinned at the prospect of having their own direwolves.

* * *

**In Kings Landing, there was a funeral taking place. On the table lied a body, with two stones on top of the eyes.**

"No…It can't be… is that… Jon Arryn" Ned rasped out. The man was like a second father to him and he lay dead on a slab of rock. Catelyn laid a hand on her husbands for comfort and Arya leaned into him slightly.

**Upon the balcony, Jaime was talking to Cersei. "What if Jon Arryn told someone" Cersei asked. "But who would he tell?" Jaime replied. "My husband" she replied back. **

**"If he'd told the king we'd both our heads would be skewered on the city wall by now" Jaime said, not worried in the slightest. He continued "Whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn't know, died with him… and Robert will choose a new Hand to do his job while he fucks boars and hunts whores… or is it the other way around?"**

Bronn laughed at that, but it seems it wasn't the right thing to do.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ned looked infuriated. From the twins' short talk, he knew they had something to do with the death. Ned whirled on Tyrion.

"What do you know of this!" Ned yelled. Tyrion looked taken aback. "I…I'm just as clueless as you are Lord Stark. I swear I have nothing to do with that. I don't even think it has happened yet" Tyrion said.

"What do you mean?" Davos asked.

"Well… I was in Kings landing a short while ago and the Hand appeared to be in good health. Also, we were brought here to change what is to come… this is most likely one of the things we are supposed to prevent" Tyrion explained.

Ned calmed at those words. It seemed like he could still help his surrogate father.

* * *

**They were now in Winterfell's godswood. Catelyn was seen walking to Ned, who was polishing Ice, a valyrian steel sword that had been kept in the Stark house for generations. She proceeded to tell him the news she had received about Jon Arryn's sudden passing and Ned looked sad upon hearing the news.**

**"There is also other news… the king is riding for Winterfell with the queen and all the rest of them" Catelyn told him.**

**"If he's coming this far north… there's only one thing he's after" Ned said.**

**"You can always say no Ned" Catelyn replied.**

Sansa seemed to grasp what they were talking about. "Are you going to be the new Hand then father?".

"Hand… That's the second highest authority in the Seven Kingdoms, right?" Daenerys asked, curious about her birth home. Viserys would go on loud and often about the Seven Kingdoms and how he would one day rule it.

"Aye, it is… and he is most likely coming to offer me the position" Ned answered.

* * *

**Catelyn was now in the castle preparing for the Kings arrival. She was walking together with maester Luwin. "We'll need plenty of candles for Lord Tyrion's chamber. I'm told he reads all night" She said. "I'm told he drinks all night" Luwin replied.**

Tyrion's mouth curled into a smile. "Occasionally I drink whilst reading"

**"How much could he possibly drink, a man of his… stature?" Catelyn said.**

Tyrion's smile dropped instantly. "Of course, can't forget the height joke… It wasn't even a good one" He grumbled the last part, and the real-time Catelyn flushed. She didn't want the others seeing her unladylike behavior.

* * *

**In another part of the castle, Robb was shaving his beard, with Jon and Theon next to him, all shirtless.**

Jon turned completely red with embarrassment. Theon and Robb didn't seem to mind as much. He glanced to the side and saw Daenerys looking at the scene shyly. Jon was a bit smaller in size than the two others, but he was still the leanest, with some semblance of a six-pack showing.

**"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon asked. "It's for the queen, I bet. I hear she's a sleek bit of mink" Theon said. "I hear the prince is a right royal prick" Robb said.**

"You got that right lad. He's a little shit that one" The Hound added. He was Joffrey's sworn shield, and he knew how goddamn annoying the little twat could be.

Tyrion added his own two cents "I'll have to agree with you there, Clegane"

**"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick" Theon replied.**

** "Go on Tommy, shave him good" Robb said, clapping Jon on the back. "He's never met a girl he likes more than his hair" He added.**

The people in the room laughed at that, and Jon was sinking into his chair _Gods, this is so embarrassing_ he thought. Catelyn turned to Theon and said "I will NOT have such uncouth talk in my home, do you hear me?" in a commanding tone and Theon shuddered and nodded. "Yes, milady"

* * *

**Bran was seen climbing down one of the towers, after spotting the Kings party. He was spotted by Catelyn on the way down and she gave him a mild scolding.**

Catelyn sighed. Bran would never give up climbing, she knew. It was his favorite thing to do, but still, she could not help but worry. What if he fell and got hurt? What then? She thought to herself.

**At the same time, near the entrance to Winterfell, Arya was sitting on a wagon with a helmet on, watching as the king's party rode in. Arya proceeded to run back inside the castle to stand alongside her family, but not before her father took her helmet.**

Eddard smiled fondly. Arya was so much like his sister Lyanna, wild and always eager. She had the wolfs blood, just like her aunt. Catelyn, on the other hand, sighed exasperatedly. Arya was such a handful. Always skipping her lessons with the Septa on how to be a proper lady. Jon and Robb just laughed, and even the timid Sam smiled a bit.

**"Move!" Arya said and pushed Bran to the side to take her place. The king's party rode in with the Kingsguard at the front. The crown prince followed, and he made eye contact and smiled at Sansa. She returned the smile. Robb, on the other hand, did not look amused in the slightest. The King then rode in.**

"I don't like the prince already" Robb said. Theon and Jon nodded their heads. Wait till you actually get to know him, Tyrion thought. Joffrey may look normal, but he was the cruelest, little spoiled brat in the seven kingdoms.

"Is…Is that Robert?" Ned said in disbelief. "He's gotten…" Ned continued but was interrupted. "Fat" The Hound said disgustedly. "He's even rounder than the one over there" The Hound added, pointing to Sam. Sam looked down and twiddled his thumbs. He knew he was fat, they didn't have to point it out to him.

**The King dismounted and then went to stand in front of Eddard. "You've gotten fat" he said, with a straight face.**

The viewers' mouths dropped open. "Huuuuuuuuh?!" was the common exclamation.

"Look who the fuck is talking" The Hound said.

"I see the pot is calling the kettle black" Tyrion said.

"Fathers not fat! You are!" Arya shouted.

**The King gave Ned a strong embrace, and after everyone had exchanged greetings, he went down to the crypts to pay his respects to the dead. "Where's the imp?" Arya asked.**

"Glad to see someone remembers me, or will remember me… not sure about the _when_"

* * *

**"Tell me about John Arryn" Eddard said while walking down the crypts. "One minute he was fine and then… it burned right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man" Robert said. "We both did" Ned replied and they talked a bit about their youth. "I need you, Ned, with me in the capital, not here where you're of no use to anybody" After a pause, Robert continued. "I would name you the Hand of the king"**

"As anticipated" Davos said

**Robert proceeded to offer a marriage proposal to bind the houses but walked off before Ned could reply. In the next scene, Tyrion was in a brothel, when Jaime came to inform Tyrion on the feast at sundown. "This is my feast, and it's only the first of many courses" Tyrion said whilst looking at the beautiful, naked woman seated on his lap.**

**"I thought you might say that" Jaime said and went to open the door. "So I brought the rest of your _courses". _When he opened the door four whores ran into the room and joined Tyrion on the bed.**

**Jaime walked out. "Close the door!" Tyrion shouted after him.**

All of the children, with the exception of Theon, looked away from the scene, uncomfortable with the intimacy.

"I may just visit the North a bit early…" Tyrion said

"I'm with you there" Bronn supplied.

* * *

**In the crypts, Robert placed a feather in the hand of Lyanna's statue. "Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and cloud above her" Robert said, in a sorrow etched on his face. He had loved Lyanna more than anything in this world, and Rheagar Targaryen had taken her from him.**

**"She was my sister, this is where she belongs" Eddard replied, face downcast.**

**Robert placed a hand at Lyanna's cheek. "She belonged with me"**

**He continued "In my dreams, I kill him every night"**

Daenerys looked at the scene sadly. She had heard the story about how her eldest brother had kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark, yet Viserys vehemently denied it all.

"Is…Is it true what they say… about my brother…" Daenerys asked.

Eddard looked sad "Yes…" He answered.

"Viserys always denied it all. Always said Rheagar was a good person, and that everyone who knew him, loved him… and still he did such a horrible thing… I'm sorry…" Daenerys looked at the verge of tears.

"It wasn't your fault. You were only a newborn child when it happened" Ned said and Daenerys sniffed and nodded quietly.

**"It's done your grace, the Targaryens are gone" Ned in the screen continued. "Not all of them" Robert said and turned around. The scene switched to show the face of Daenerys.**

* * *

**Viserys could be heard shouting Dany's name as he walked up to her with a silk dress in hand. "There's our bride to be" He said. "Look, a gift from illyrio. Touch it" He seemed ecstatic.**

**"We've been his guest for over a year and he's never asked us of anything"**

"Smart girl" Davos said "Always assume they want something. Men like Illyrio Mopatis don't offer anything if they don't expect something in return"

"Or he might be trying to get into her pants" Bronn added. Tyrion elbowed him in the side. "What?… I'd do it" Bronn added and Daenerys flushed.

"Will you shut up?" The Hound said.

**"Illyrio's no fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come into my throne"**

"Another power hungry fool…" someone sighed.

**Viserys looked at Dany, inspecting her. "You still slouch" he said and proceeded to undress her.**

Everyone looked uncomfortable at that moment. Except for Bronn and Theon of course. They were watching intently. Tyrion also looked away but sneaked in a few glances thinking the others didn't notice. Dany looked mortified. She wanted to crawl under a rock at that moment. Her face was red as a cherry. She looked towards some of the boys. The ones called Jon and Robb were looking away. _Why meee! _Gods, she was so embarrassed right now.

* * *

**Now outside Illyrio's mansion, they waited patiently. A Dothraki Khal then arrived and rode up to them, his bloodriders right behind. Illyrio greeted them and presented Daenerys and Viserys to the Khal. Viserys whispered into Dany's ear.**

**"Do you see how long his hair is?" Dany nodded. "When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braids so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He's a savage, of course, but one of the finest killers alive" He leaned a bit closer to Dany "And you will be his queen" He added.**

"Do you think it's true?" Robb asked Jon. "I don't know" Jon replied and Sam cut in "I read a book once on the lands beyond the narrow sea. The Dothraki only follow the strong, and the braids are a sign of one's victories in battle" He told them. "I wonder how many times he's won…" Jon said a bit awed.

**Daenerys walks down the Khal. He looks at her intently before he marches off with his bloodriders. "Where's he going?!" Viserys asked panicking. "The ceremony is over" Illyrio answered him. "But he didn't say anything, did he like her?" Viserys asked again. "Trust me, we'd know if he didn't" Illyrio replied.**

"That brother of yours is a little cunt" The Hound said. He knew all too well the pain of having a cruel older brother. The rest nodded. Jon couldn't even fathom how someone could do such a thing, to their own family no less! If he ever met the guy, he'd give him a good beating, Jon promised himself.

* * *

**Illyrio and Viserys were looking out at the ocean with Daenerys standing close by.**

**"It won't be long now. Soon you'll cross the narrow sea and take back your father's throne. The people drink secret toasts to your health. They cry out for their true king" Illyrio told Viserys. **

"No wonder the boy is so stupid. The magister has put in his head the foolish notion that people actually want to see him on the iron throne" Tyrion said. "Yes, there are some who wish to see the Targaryens on the throne, but four of the seven kingdoms rebelled against the iron throne… and the Mad King certainly didn't curry any favors with the people when he burnt them alive"

Daenerys grimaced. She'd heard the awful stories about the man they called the mad king. Her father had been cruel and unforgiving to the point where people thought him to be crazy, though Viserys denied that too.

**Viserys looked thoughtful for a second. "When will they be married?" he asked. "Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long" Illyrio reassured him.**

**"Is it true they lie with their horses?" Viserys asked disgustedly. "I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo" Illyrio replied.**

"He'd probably make you lie with a horse if you did" Bronn joked and some laughed.

**"Do you take me for a fool?" Viserys asked looking affronted. "Kings lack the caution of common men. My apologies if I've given offense" Illyrio said.**

**"I know how to play a man like Drogo. I give him a queen and he gives me an army"**

**Daenerys stopped and looked at her brother. "I don't want to be his queen… I want to go home" She said. "So do I. I want us both to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?" Viserys asked her. "I don't know" She replied.**

**"We go home with an army. With Khal Drogo's army. I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all 40 000 of them and their horses too if that's what it took" He said and kissed her on the forehead.**

Everyone in the room looked furious. "I'm going to pommel him into the ground if I ever meet him" Robb said. "Not until I shove a sword up his arse" The Hound added.

Jon's hands had curled into fists. He fought the urge to leap into the screen and strangle the little fucker.

"Does he treat you like this often?" Eddard asked Dany and she looked away quietly, but that was all the confirmation he needed.

* * *

**The screen briefly showed Catelyn doing Sansa's hair. Sansa pleaded with her mother to make her father accept the marriage proposal between herself and the crown prince.**

Eddard sighed. He thought about it quietly. Robert was one of his best friends, and the boy seemed normal, at least, but he didn't want Sansa down in that viper's nest they called the capital.

* * *

**Jon was shown practicing on a training dummy with a sparring sword when Benjen Stark rode in through the gates of the castle.**

"You swing like a bloody girl" The Hound.

"Aye, that's what they learn in fancy lad school" Bronn supplied

"Like a little girl" Tormund added.

Robb and Theon laughed a bit and patted Jon on the shoulder good-naturedly, but Jon just scowled.

**Jon embraced his uncle. "Uncle Benjen!" Jon smiled. **

**"You got bigger" Benjen said "Rode all day. Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters. Why aren't you at the feast?" He asked Jon.**

**"Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst" Jon replied.**

Eddard turned to his wife, and she looked away unable to meet his gaze. He'd told a hundred times to be kinder to Jon, but she was adamant in spiting the boy. He looked to Jon, who did his best to avoid his gaze. He'd seat Jon with his family next time, where he should be.

**"Well your always welcome on the wall. No bastard was ever refused a seat there" His uncle told Jon hoping to make the boy feel a bit better. "So take me with you when you go back" Jon asked hopefully.**

**"Jon-" but Benjen was cut off. "Father will let me if you ask. I know he will" Jon replied. It seemed he was eager to join the Night's watch. No doubt fed up with Catelyn's constant hateful glares.**

**"The wall isn't going anywhere" Benjen said. He knew Jon wanted to join, but he was still young. He had his whole life ahead of him, and the wall would bind him to the wall permanently. **

**"I'm ready to swear your oath, uncle" Jon said trying desperately to convince his uncle.**

**"You don't understand what you'd be giving up. We have no families. None of us will ever father sons-" But Jon cut in again "I don't care about that!"**

"You wouldn't find me wanting to go to a wall to freeze my balls off" Bronn said.

"If you think it's cold at the wall, then you haven't been up in the real north" Tormund said.

"Why are you so determined to go to the wall anyway?" Theon asked Jon curiously.

"The night's watch are brothers. What you were before doesn't matter at the wall, and even bastards can rise high there" Jon said proudly and Tormund glared at him. He hated the crows.

**"You might if you knew what it meant" Benjen said. He bid Jon goodbye and went to see Ned. When Jon walked back to the training dummy, he met Tyrion.**

**"Your uncle's in the night's watch" Tyrion spoke up startling Jon. "What are you doing back there" He asked Tyrion.**

**"Preparing for a night with your family. I've always wanted to see the wall" Tyrion said walking up to Jon. "You're Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother?" Jon asked.**

**"My greatest achievement" Tyrion replied, taking a sip of wine. "And you, you're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?" Tyrion asked in return. Jon scowled and started to walk away.**

**"Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard though" Tyrion said following after Jon.**

"You don't have to be so mean about it. Jon could beat you up easily!" Arya said, she didn't like when people called Jon a bastard. He was her brother!

"Oh I don't doubt it, he is twice my size after all" Tyrion said smirking a bit.

**"Lord Eddard Stark is my father" Jon said. "And Lady Stark is not your mother, making you the bastard" Tyrion replied. He continued, "Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you"**

Tyrion nodded at his words. He took those words to heart himself. Being a dwarf meant being made fun of all the time. Every time someone started getting the least bit offended, they would resort to calling him a dwarf and imp. He had learned to cope with it a long time ago.

**"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked**

**"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes" Tyrion replied, and walked back to the dining hall.**

"Think about this Jon Snow. All dwarves are bastards, yet not all bastards need be dwarves" The real Tyrion added, giving Jon something to think about.

* * *

**Music was playing and people were chattering in the great hall, feasting in honor of the king's arrival. Benjen walked made his way over to Ned "You at a feast—it's like a bear in a trap". Ned looked serious and asked, "The boy I beheaded—did you know him?"**

**"Of course I did. Just a lad. And he was tough, Ned, a true ranger" Benjen said, but Ned only scoffed.**

**"He was talking madness. Said the Walkers slaughtered his friends"**

**"The two he was with are still missing" Benjen replied.**

**They shared a second in silence before Ned broke it. "A wildling ambush". "Maybe" Benjen thought for a second and continued. "Dire wolves' south of the wall, talk of the walkers, and my brother might be the next Hand of the King… Winter is coming"**

**"Winter is coming" Ned replied and chuckled a bit. Robb walked up to them and greeted his uncle.**

**Sansa conversed shortly with the queen in the next scene, and then it cut back to Eddard. He was walking somewhere when Jaime Lannister blocked his path.**

Eddard's face took on a stony façade. His dislike of the Kingslayer was no secret. The honorless Kingsguard had stabbed the King he had sworn to defend in the back. When Ned and his forces had come storming through the gates of the Red Keep, the King had laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood, while the Kingslayer sat on his throne smiling.

**"Your pardon" Ned tried, but Jaime was insistent on talking. "I hear we might be neighbors soon" Jaime said with a little smirk "I hope it's true" he added. "Yes, the King has honored me with his offer" Ned replied looking around. The music and the king's boisterous laughter filled the background. **

**"I'm sure we'll have a tournament to celebrate your new title—if you accept. It would be good to have you on the field. The competition has become a bit stale" Jaime said trying to meet Ned's eyes. **

**"I don't fight in tournaments" Ned answered.**

**"No? getting a bit old for it?" Jaime japed, looking like a smug bastard.**

Jon and Robb looked annoyed. They respected their father more than anyone in this world. They would not stand for someone insulting his skill with the blade. "Fathers not old!" Arya shouted. "He beat Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning, he'd beat you too!" She added.

Jon and Robb agreed wholeheartedly. They'd heard the story from their father a hundred times. Ned looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of the fight at the Tower of Joy, where his sister Lyanna had died. Also, he knew that what he had told them was not completely true. He hadn't been the one to kill Arthur Dayne, and the death hadn't been honorable either.

**Ned scoffed. "I don't fight in tournaments, because when I fight a man for real I don't want him to know what I can do"**

Bronn nodded at that.

**"Well said" Jaime grinned, and Arya was shown being carried off to bed by Robb for throwing food at Sansa. **

Jon and the other boys smiled at her behavior.

* * *

**Ned and Catelyn were laying together in bed, after the feast, talking about the offer that Robert had made Ned. "I'm a Northman, I belong here with you, not down south in that rats nest they call a capital" Ned said looking sullen. **

**"I won't let them take you" Catelyn said and Ned scoffed. "The king takes what he wants, that's why he's king"**

**Catelyn turned to look at Ned. "I'll say **_**Listen, fat man. You are not taking my husband anywhere. He belongs to me now."**_** Ned laughed at that**

The people in the room chuckled and Catelyn turned bright red with embarrassment. Arya laughed loudly and looked at her mother. "That wasn't ladylike mother!" Ned laughed alongside the others, and Catelyn looked at her daughter exasperatedly.

**"How did he get so fat anyway?" Ned asked.**

**"He only stops eating when it's time for a drink" Catelyn answered. **

Arya couldn't help herself and started laughing loudly. The sight of her mother's embarrassed face put a smile on her face. Knowing that even her mother sometimes behaved like her, made her think that they had at least something in common, personality wise.

**Someone knocked on the door. It was revealed to be Maester Luwin and was allowed entry by Ned.**

**"Pardon, my Lord, my Lady" Luwin said. "A rider in the knight… from your sister" Luwin said with a serious expression on his face. Catelyn looked surprised and got out of bed quickly. She took the letter from Luwin and read it.**

**"This was sent from the Eyrie" Catelyn said looking back to Ned.**

**She read the message and her face looking shocked. Quickly she made her way over to the fire and threw the message in.**

Everyone looked curiously at the screen, it had to be something important to incite such a reaction they knew.

**"What news?" Ned asked, curious as to what had made his wife do such a thing.**

**"She's fled the capital—She says Jon Arryn was murdered—by the Lannisters. She says the king is in danger" Catelyn answered.**

**A look of shock took over Ned's face. "She's freshly widowed, Cat. She doesn't know what she's saying" Ned said not fully able to believe such a thing.**

**Cat shook her head. "Lysa's head would be on a spike right now if the wrong people had found that letter. Do you think she would risk her life—her son's life—if she wasn't certain her husband was murdered?" Cat said.**

"So it is true…" The present Ned said. "I'm sorry, my love…" Cat told him. Jon's attention was on the dwarf. He wondered if he had some part in this plot to kill the Hand. He didn't seem the type, but his Lord father had always taught him to look underneath the underneath.

**Ned looked struck and dragged a hand over his face. Luwin spoke up "If this news is true and the Lannisters conspire against the throne, who but you can protect the king?" He said.**

**"They murdered the last Hand. Now you want Ned to take the job?" Cat protested worriedly. "The king rode for a month to ask Lord Stark's help. He's the only one he trusts" Luwin said and then looked over to Ned. "You swore the king an oath, my lord" He said and looked down.**

**"He's spent half his life fighting Robert's wars. He owes him nothing" She told Luwin with a resolute expression. She walked closer to Ned. "Your father and brother rode South once on a king's demand" She told him.**

**Luwin spoke up again. "A different time. A different king."**

Robb looked conflicted. On one hand he wanted his father to stay in the North, safe and with his family, but on the other hand, he had an oath to uphold and not accepting his king's offer would be seen as a slight. This was a truly difficult decision.

Arya turned to her father and gripped his arm. "You have to stay father! Don't go—please!" She pleaded. "Hush now, I'm not going anywhere yet. This is yet in the future" He reassured her in a sweet and low voice.

* * *

**The Dothraki wedding was in full swing. People were up and a****bout, dancing, and feasting, with drumming and clamoring in the background. Upon a platform, Drogo sat with Daenerys, accepting wedding gifts. Viserys was seating with Illyrio to the side. "When do I meet with the Khal?" Viserys asked his companion. "We need to be planning the invasion."**

**"Khal Drogo has promised you a crown, you shall have it" Illyrio said.**

**"When?"**

**"When their omens favor war."**

**"I piss on Dothraki omens. I've waited 17 years to get my throne back." Viserys said in a dejected voice while sipping his wine.**

Most of the people in the room just rolled their eyes at the boy's behavior. The arrogance and sheer stupidity seemed to be flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall.

**Meanwhile, two Dothraki warriors started fighting over a woman, ending in one brutally killing the other. Illyrio looked to Viserys. "A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair." Viserys laughed.**

"Is he serious?" Theon asked wide-eyed.

**An older looking man approached the couple of newlyweds. Khal Drogo greeted the man in Dothraki. The man walked up the steps and neared Daenerys. "A small gift, for the new Khaleesi—songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms" He said. **

Present Ned's face took on a dejected look. "I know that man" He said.

"Yes, he's the one they exiled a while back" Tyrion supplied.

**"Thank you, ser… are you from my country?" Daenerys asked.**

**"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island" He straightened up and replied. "I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king"**

"Why was he exiled, father?" Robb asked.

"He was found selling Tyroshi poachers as slaves" He said, not looking away from the screen. "He fled the country when I ordered him to be executed" Robb nodded.

"How did he become a knight if he sold slaves?" Sansa asked.

"He was knighted after the battle at Pyke, by Robert himself. It was years after that his crimes came to light" Ned answered.

"Fucking Mormonts..." Tomund said. "The current Lord Commander is a Mormont, he hunts us like animals"

**Illyrio gestured for the servants to bring up his gift next. The servants placed a chest in front of Dany, and it was revealed to contain three dragon eggs.**

"Dragon eggs!" Arya practically shouted in excitement. The people in the room all leaned in to get a better look. Some were in awe, and Jon found himself oddly mystified and wishing he could touch them.

**"Dragon's eggs, Daenerys, from the shadowlands beyond Asshai" Illyrio explained their origin.**

"I didn't believe there were any left…"Catelyn said in awe and slight trepidation. The thought of dragons roaming the skies yet again frightened her.

"There are still many unexplored lands to the west. Dragons may yet even exist somewhere else in this vast world" Tyrion said. He had always wished to see a dragon since he was a young boy. He'd asked his uncle Gerion to get him one for his nameday, even if it was just a little one, like him. Everyone had laughed at that and even his stoic father had cracked a smile. Tyrion smiled at the memory.

**"The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful" Illyrio added.**

**Dany looked at the eggs in awe, feeling strangely connected to them. "Thank you, magister" She replied.**

**Khal Drogo then chose to present his own gift to his now wife. A beautiful white horse. Dany stroked its fur and looked to the Khal. "She's beautiful" She said, but the Khal didn't seem to understand.**

**"Ser Jorah, I don't know how to say thank you in Dothraki"**

**"There is no word for thank you in Dothraki" Jorah replied.**

"She truly is beautiful" Sansa said with a smile, looking at Dany. Dany returned the smile.

**Khal Drogo lifted Dany on top of the horse easily and Viserys then approached her. "Make him happy" He said and Dany rode away together with Drogo, a sad look on her face, while Viserys smirked cruelly.**

"What a bastard…" Dany heard the boy named Jon mutter, and the other boy, Robb, nod. Viserys was her brother and she loved him, but he had become cruel lately. Always talking about the Iron Throne and how he would do anything to get it back, even if it selling her off like a broodmare. Catelyn looked away in disappointment, she felt sorry for the girl.

* * *

**Later in the evening, Khal Drogo was together with Dany near the shore, with the sun slowly going down the horizon. He walked behind Dany and started undressing her. She tried to stop him, but he just continued on, while Dany cried silently.**

Some looked away, and others just kept silent. The scene making everyone uncomfortable.

* * *

**"Rough night, imp?" The Hound asked.**

**"If I get through this without squirting from one end or the other it'll be a miracle" Tyrion answered.**

**"I didn't pick you for a hunter" The Hound replied.**

**"The greatest in the land—my spear never misses" Tyrion joked.**

Present Theon and Bronn snorted.

**"It's not hunting if you pay for it" The Hound said and Theon walked past the pair to give Ned his riding gloves. Robert approached Ned on his horse. "Are you as good with a spear as you used to be?" He asked.**

**"No, but I'm still better than you" Ned replied and they laughed. **

**"I know what I'm putting you through. Thank you for saying yes. I only ask you because I need you. You're a loyal friend. Do you hear me? A loyal friend. The last one I've got" Robert said seriously.**

Jon smiled at the praise. He had always looked up to his father as his role model. Always thought that his father was the most honorable and loyal man there was, and it seemed the king agreed.

**"I hope I serve you well" Ned replied.**

**"You will. And I'll make sure you don't look so fucking grim all the time" Ned laughed. He saw his son Bran nearby and nodded to him. Bran smiled back, and Ned rode off.**

* * *

**Bran, in the next scene, was climbing a tower. His pet direwolf whined, and Bran grunted and pushed himself up to one of the wooden ledges of the tower. **

"That boy will never learn, will he Ned?" Catelyn said worriedly. Ned just smiled and reassured her by grabbing her hand in his.

**Bran suddenly heard a sound coming from inside the tower. Curious, he slowly made his way over to the window.**

"Are those…?" Tyrion whispered to himself. He knew what those noises meant, no one better than him.

**Bran made it to the window and slowly peaked inside. Grunting and moaning could now be heard, and then Bran got a good view of what was happening.**

Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"What… WHAT THE FUCK?!" Theon shouted.

"You can't be serious" Tyrion grimaced and put a hand over his face.

"T-T-T-they're fo…" Catelyn was about to say something, but Arya- god bless her soul- cut in.

"They're having sex!" Arya said with a disgusted face.

Catelyn's eyes widened. "Arya, Sansa, look away! NOW!" She yelled. Sansa looked away, and Robb put his hands over Arya's eyes.

"By the gods…" Ned said with the uttermost disgust in his voice.

Everyone had a dejected look on their faces, even Bronn looked disturbed.

"The Queen and her brother, are having sex…" Theon said disbelievingly. Tormund spat on the floor.

**The Queen suddenly noticed Bran and gasped. "Stop! Stop" She said, and Jaime noticed him too.**

Ned's eyes widened. He knew that they couldn't let him get away knowing what he knew. If word got to the king or their father about what they were doing, their heads would be put on spikes for the whole world to see. It would shame them and their house for years to come. "Bran! Get out of there!" He shouted rising from his seat and rushing over to the screen.

**Jaime got up and ran as fast as he could to get a hold of Bran. **

The came to the same conclusion as Ned and their eyes widened at the realization. Robb and Jon were up from their seats as well and Catelyn ran over to the screen, trying to take a hold of her son. However, it was no use, Bran was not here and she could do nothing.

**"Are you completely mad?" Jaime asked angered. "He saw us!" Cersei said.**

**"It's alright, it's alright" Jaime said, trying to calm down Bran. Bran was taking deep breaths, afraid and visibly shaken. "He saw us!" Cersei said again.**

**"I heard you the first time" Jaime replied in a much calmer tone. Jaime looked out the window, checking how far it was to the ground.**

**"Quite the little climber, aren't you? How old are you, boy?" Jaime asked**

**"Ten" Bran replied quickly.**

**"Ten" Jaime repeated. He released Bran and looked over to Cersei. "The things I do for love" he said and his hand moved towards Bran.**

Ned looked at the scene wide-eyed. "NO!"

**Bran gasped as Jaime's hand pushed him out of the window.**

"NO! BRAN!" Catelyn shouted, tears in her eyes.

"No!"/"Bran!"/"aaaahhhh!" Their cries were various. Sansa screamed, and Jon and Robb bolted towards the screen in an attempt to save Bran, but it yielded no result.

**Bran was flailing about as he approached the ground and with a final thud it, the screen went black.**

"NOOOOO!" Catelyn cried out in sorrow, as she collapsed to her knees. She clutched her face and bawled. Ned was still looking wide-eyed at the screen; mouth open. He stumbled backward.

"No… It cannot be… Bran" Ned said staring down at the ground.

Jon and Robb had looks of horror etched on their faces. The Hound away, almost looking sad. Bronn didn't know what to do and Tyrion was still shocked at what his brother had done. He would've expected such of Cersei, but of Jaime? No. Davos made his way over to Catelyn. He couldn't imagine what pain she was feeling. If something like that had happened to Shireen, he would've gone mad with grief. Tormund was just silent.

Tears streaked down Robb's eyes and rage overtook him. "ILL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Robb yelled as he made his way to the exit, only to find it locked. He banged and punched as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET. ME. THE. FUCK. OUT!" He yelled as he bull-rushed the door, in hopes of breaking it open. Jon was equally furious and joined Robb in his attempts. Theon could still not believe his eyes.

Arya made her way over to her mother. Her eyes were puffy and red. "Mother, will Bran be alright…?" She asked in a low voice, afraid of the answer.

Catelyn looked up and hugged her daughter like a lifeline. Yet, she could not answer her, for she knew a fall from such a height could be lethal. Especially to a boy of Bran's age.

**AN: So this is my first ever fanfiction. I've been reading fanfictions for almost a full year now, and it has become one of my favorite things to do. Writing a fanfiction has been on my mind for a long time now, and now the first step is taken. The idea for this fanfiction came from "Power to Strive" written by ii-Phoenix-ii. It's honestly one of my favorite fanfictions, and I've read it many times, so props to him for such an amazing story.**

**I did not expect this to be such a long chapter. I intended for every chapter to feature a single episode of the series, but as you can see it ended up being 10k words. Maybe this isn't much for some, but I've never written something so long, not even school related. **

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

_**~Please Review~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Watchers On The Couch**

**Chapter 2: The Kingsroad**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own game of thrones or any of the characters.

* * *

Tyrion looked at the woman they called Catelyn Stark. She was known as a strong-willed woman, yet there she was, on the ground weeping. Her cries of sadness made his heartache. Contrary to what people might believe, he was not a cold-hearted person.

Lannisters were known for their cunning minds and vicious methods. He had a strong mind and could be plenty cunning, but vicious he was not. He had never liked cruelty… and making a mother watch her son falls from a tower to what most likely was his death, was cruel, very cruel.

The fact that it was his brother- whom he loved dearly- who had caused it, was like adding salt to the wound.

Bracing himself, Tyrion took slow steps towards the woman and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "My lady, I'm-"

Catelyn's head shot up. "YOU!" She yelled, her sorrow quickly turning to fury. She pushed him away from her and Tyrion fell on his rear. "THIS WAS YOUR DOING, LANNISTER! YOUR WRETCHED FAMILY DID THIS! TO MY SON! TO MY SWEET BRAN!" She practically screamed.

"M-My lady, I assure you, I had no part in it" Tyrion defended. "My father and siblings might resort to cruelty, but I would never stoop so low! I would NEVER harm a child!"

Robb who had no luck in escaping the room, turned around, deciding to vent his anger out on the easiest target, the ache in his heart clouding his mind. Their weapons might have been taken away, but there were other ways to hurt someone. The Lannisters had hurt his brother, now he would hurt theirs.

His eyes bore into Tyrion, and he feverishly made his way towards the little dwarf.

Davos chose this moment to block his path. "Please, you might not know me, but listen to what I have to say" Davos said quickly holding a hand out in a gesture for Robb to calm down.

"Out of my way!" Robb tried to push the older man aside, but Davos was no slouch. He had grown up in the harsh streets of Fleabottom, alongside blacksmiths and stonemasons, and was no stranger to pushing and shoving. Davos halted Robb in his stride by grabbing the arms and holding him in place. "Just hear me out, please" Davos pleaded

He tried to get eye-contact, but Robb just looked away towards Tyrion, a promise of no mercy in his eyes.

"I can't even begin to imagine what pain you and your family must be in, knowing what might've happened to the boy" Davos said. "But we're here for a reason. What we just saw; it hasn't happened yet and gods be good, will never happen" Robb looked up to meet his eyes, the rational part of his mind urging him to listen.

"Whatever we walk out of this room knowing, will all be in the future. A future we have been brought to change" Davos said.

Ned who had been staring at the ground with a disbelieving expression until now, looked up, realization flashing in his eyes. "He… He's right" Ned said. Robb looked at his father, his calm tone making his own anger fade away.

"It is as ser Davos says…" Ned walked over to his son, and hugged him tightly. "I know you're sad, angry, and that you want revenge… I do too" said Ned in a gentle voice. "I promise you this, my son… whatever happens… I will NEVER let that future come to pass".

Robb's anger slowly faded away, making way for grief and sadness. Tears of frustration and sorrow streaked down his face and he cried silently, his fists clenched at his sides and head bowed down while his father had his arms wrapped around Robb's smaller frame.

Sansa and Arya were with their mother, and Jon stood silently to the side. _Where was I? I didn't go on the hunt. I was at Winterfell. I could've saved Bran, but where the fuck was I when he needed me?! _Jon's silently berated himself.

It had been a short while since the episode had ended, and the Stark family had mostly calmed down after the explanation and subsequent reassurances.

Samwell was silently standing to the side, a sympathetic look etched on his face. He looked around the room and noticed something on the screen. _2:57?_ _Is that another countdown? To the next "episode" maybe? _

He decided to make his thoughts known.

"The screen, there's another countdown going" Sam pointed out and the people in the room looked to the screen.

"Ah, I presume it means that the next episode is about to start" Tyrion said.

"Aye, we'll be here for a while it seems" Tormund said. He eyed the food on the table hungrily. There was meat and ale, and he was famished. He reached out for a piece of chicken, but apparently, he wasn't the only one who was hungry. His hand collided with another and he looked up to see the man with a face like a burnt ham.

"Hands off wildling, that's mine" The Hound said glaring at the wilding.

"Unless it's down your belly, then it's still up for grabs" Tormund glared back.

The occupants of the room eyed their stare off. They were both big and burly men. Taller than any of them and looking like they were about to rip each other's faces off.

"Are you seriously going to fight over a piece of chicken?" Theon deadpanned.

"You do realize there is more than one chicken on the table, right?" Davos said looking between the two giants.

"I understand that if the ginger fuck doesn't get his hands off, I'll have to eat every single fucking chicken there is" The Hound said.

The stare off continued for a few seconds until Tormund gave a low growl and acquiesced. He rather liked the man they called Hound. He was a lot like the free folk and to be honest, he didn't feel like killing over some chicken.

The countdown gradually neared zero. The viewers went to their respective seats and made themselves comfortable.

**Khal Drogo's khalasaar was seen marching down the grass fields somewhere in Essos. Upon her white horse sat Daenerys, her face sullen. Jorah approached her. "You need to drink, child" He said and Daenerys sighed. "And eat" Jorah added.**

Arya marveled at the landscape. She'd never seen such tall grass before and it reached as far as the eye could see. The Weather in the North was never as sun-filled as what they could see now.

Sansa noticed that there were people bound in ropes, walking on foot beside the Dothraki riders. "Are those prisoners?" She asked.

"Slaves" Davos corrected and Sansa looked aghast.

"It's true" Samwell said. "It's Dothraki custom to take the captured as slaves"

Ned grimaced. Slavery was a fate worse than death. The Dothraki kept the captured as slaves, but did not go out of their way to torment them. However, the cruelty with which some slavers in the various cities of Essos treated their slaves, was inhumane.

"I believe that man, Jorah Mormont, was exiled for selling slaves, was he not?" Tyrion questioned.

If it was even possible, Ned's face fell even more. Jorah had been a good man, once. He had been honorable and Ned had fought alongside him in both Robert's rebellion and the battle of Pyke. It had broken his heart to know how far the man had fallen. Ned had put Jorah to death, but the man had escaped justice.

"… Aye, he was"

**Jorah handed Dany a dried up piece of meat. "Isn't there anything else?" Dany complained.**

**Jorah decided to educate her on the Dothraki ways. After all, she was a Khaleesi now.**

**"The Dothraki have two things in abundance; grass and horses. People can't live on grass" Jorah said while Dany eyed the meat. She took a bite reluctantly.**

"Horse meat is a delicacy beyond the wall, girl" Tormund informed her quite annoyed with how picky she was being.

**Jorah continued his lecture. "In the shadowlands beyond Asshai, they say there are fields of ghost grass with stalks as pale as milk that glow in the night. It murders all other grass. The Dothraki believe that one day it will cover everything. That's the way the world will end"**

Sam listened intently. He was always eager to learn new things. He enjoyed reading books, it was a hobby of his. His father didn't seem to like it though. Every so often Sam caught his father looking at him with disdain. He wasn't cut out to be a warrior, so he instead spent his time trying to hone his mind. Why couldn't his father see that?!

**Dany didn't seem to be paying attention. She was looking at Khal Drogo and gulped nervously. She remembered how he had had his way with her.**

**Jorah appeared to understand her plight. "It'll get easier" He said trying to comfort her. Without a word, she trotted off on her horse and Jorah followed.**

**The Dothraki soon made camp. People were seen going about their business, making food and setting up tents. **

"Don't they have homes?" Arya asked curiously.

"Ahhh, no. The Dothraki move in what they call "Khalasaar's" and live out in the open. Though, I do believe they have some cities" Tyrion clarified.

**Jorah helped Dany off her horse and she was led away by some of the slave girls to treat her injured hands. She was unaccustomed to riding and being on horseback for so long had made her tired. **

Jon grimaced. It had taken him a while to learn how to ride properly. Using riding gloves had helped a lot with preventing the ropes from irritating the skin on his hands.

**Viserys was walking briskly. He was about to pass Jorah, when the man spoke up.**

**"We're still not far from Pentos, your grace. Magister Illyrio has extended his hospitality. You'd be more comfortable there" He said.**

**"I have no interest in hospitality or comfort. I'll stay with Drogo until he fulfills his end of the bargain and I have my crown" Viserys replied.**

**Jorah sighed "As you wish your grace"**

"I wonder how he intends to take the Seven Kingdoms. Sure, the Dothraki are fierce on an open field, but they wouldn't be able to siege even the smallest of castles, let alone the Red Keep"

"He's a power-hungry fool, just like his father. Looking like someone jerked off on his head" The Hound said. Theon and Bronn laughed.

"A fool indeed. He'd need twice the brains to qualify as a half-wit" Ned joked.

**"Well, Mormont, as brutish as this life is, I suppose it's preferable to beheading"**

**Jorah's face turned stern at the reminder of his past. **

**"What did Ned Stark want you for? Buying from a slaver?"**

**"Selling to one" Jorah replied. "Some poachers I caught in my land"**

**Viserys looked highly amused by that statement. "Under my reign, you won't be punished for such nonsense. You can rest assured of that." He said and walked off**

Jon rolled his eyes. "Well then, let us pray it never comes to that". Sam agreed wholeheartedly.

Shudders ran down Tyrion's spine at the thought of having the mad boy come to Westeros. He was like a second coming of Joffrey. _I'd rather give up whoremongering than having to deal with that one._

**Dogs could now be seen on the screen.**

"Awww, they're so cute!" Sansa cooed.

**The dogs howled and a figure started stirring in the background. There, in the midst, laid Tyrion. Slowly waking up to the roosters crowing. He groaned as he sat up. **

"What are you doing sleeping in the kennels?" Jon asked looking at Tyrion.

"I don't know, ask him" Tyrion pointed to himself on the screen.

Jon deadpanned. "… But that's you…"

**"Better-looking bitches than you're used to, uncle" A voice spoke up. **

Bronn snorted. "He got you there, little man"

Tyrion groaned. He recognized that voice. Oh, how he pitied himself. Waking up to see him of all people.

**Tyrion looked to whom the voice belonged. Joffrey was as annoying as ever it seemed. "My mother's been looking for you. We ride for King's Landing today" The boy said.**

**Looking still half asleep, Tyrion pointed at Joffrey. "Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies".**

**"What good will my sympathies do them?" **

**"None" Tyrion replied "But it is expected of you. Your absence has already been noted"**

**Joffrey looked affronted and laid his hand on the pommel of his sword.**

**"The boy means nothing to me" He looked over to the Hound. "-And I can't stand the wailing of women"**

Robb grit his teeth. The boy had no manners whatsoever.

"Well, there you go. That's our crown prince" Tyrion said.

"Unpleasant boy" Davos said.

"He's a little shit" Theon alleged.

Robb smirked a bit. "Yeah, the gods really wasted a good asshole when they decided to put teeth in his mouth". Everyone laughed at that one. "Oh, nice one lad" Bronn wheezed.

**Joffrey turned back to Tyrion just in time to be met with a firm slap to the face. He whimpered at the stinging sensation. His uncle hit surprisingly hard for a man of his size. **

The people in the room grinned, pleased to see that the boy got what he deserved.

"He whimpers like a little bitch" The Hound said, disgusted with how pathetic Joffrey sounded.

**"One word and I'll hit you again" Tyrion said.**

"Three silver stags says that he'll say more than one word" Bronn said

"That is a suckers bet" Tyrion replied. He knew as a matter of fact that Joffrey wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

**"I'm telling mother!" Tyrion hit him again. "Go, tell her. But first you will get to Lord and Lady Stark and you will fall on your knees in front of them and tell them how very sorry you are, that you are at their service, and that all your prayers are with them. Do you understand?" Tyrion said sternly.**

**"You can't—"**

**Tyrion hit him again.**

"Pfft!" Bronn started laughing and the others joined in. "I like you dwarf" He said.

"well thank you, I happen to like myself too" Tyrion replied and they chuckled together.

**Joffrey walked off, thinking it better to leave than get hit again. "The prince will remember that, little lord" The Hound said. He too seemed amused by the situation.**

**"I hope so. If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him" Tyrion said and walked off to get breakfast.**

"Fuck you" The Hound grumbled.

**Tyrion entered the great hall. "Bread. And two of those little fish." He told one of the servants as he passed by. "And a mug of dark beer to wash it all down" He added as an afterthought.**

**He approached his siblings, nephew, and niece who were eating at the head table. "And bacon, burned black" He told another servant, who nodded and walked off.**

Tormund looked at the scene distastefully. Beyond the wall there were no servants. The free folk were, well, free. They did not bow down to anyone. Seeing these southerners "milording" every time someone took a shit, was repulsive to him.

**"Hyah." Tyrion grunted as he lifted his nephew, Tommen, to the side. The boy laughed and Tyrion took his place at the dinner table. **

**"Little brother" Jaime greeted.**

**"Beloved siblings" Tyrion returned.**

**"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked sweetly. She had all the beauty of her mother, yet none of her personality.**

Catelyn's eyes shot up to the screen. Finally, she was going to know what had happened to her son. She had been worried sick. Not knowing if her little boy was alright was killing her.

The viewers all quieted and listened with rapt attention.

**"Apparently not"**

They exhaled sharply, relieved to hear Bran was going to survive. Catelyn slumped in her chair. She was thankful that Bran was going to be alright. "Thank the Seven" She said. Catelyn wanted nothing more than to see him and hold him close. She missed him so very much.

Ned looked to his wife, he put his arm around her shoulder and pressed her into him. "He's alright Cat, our boy is fine" Ned whispered to his wife with a soft smile.

**Cersei's mouth twisted downwards. "What do you mean?"**

**"The maester says the boy might live"**

**Jaime met Cersei's gaze. If the boy woke up, he would tell everyone about what he had seen. Her and Jaime's relationship would come to light. This could lead to the truth about her children, their children, being discovered. No, she would not allow it. The boy had to die.**

**She thought carefully about what to say next. "It's no mercy, letting a child linger in such pain"**

"Oh, I think we all know how much you care for Bran's health, Lannister bitch" Robb snarled angrily. Seeing the Queen acting as if she actually gave a hoot about his brother, after everything she and her brother had done, was infuriating.

"I will tear that incestuous whore to pieces if she as much as dares lay a hand on Bran" Catelyn looked ready to leap into the screen and strangle the woman to death at that moment.

**"Only the gods know for certain. All the rest of us can do is pray." Tyrion replied. He bit off a piece of juicy meat before continuing. "The charms of the North seem entirely lost on you"**

**"Still can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous even for you." She retorted.**

**"Where is your sense of wonder? The greatest structure ever built, the intrepid men of the Night's Watch—" He looked to Tommen. "—, the Wintery abode of the White Walkers" He said and poked Tommen in the gut, who laughed.**

**"Tell me you're not thinking about taking the Black." Jaime said amused.**

**"And go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock"**

"Hah!" Bronn laughed.

"That would be a pretty sight, I'm sure" Davos said, equally entertained.

"The dwarf knows how to keep busy, huh" Tormund laughed jovially and slapped Tyrion on the back.

**"-no, I just want to stand on top of the wall and piss off the edge of the world" Tyrion finished and the children chuckled.**

"I did that myself once. Think I even hit some of the other climbers. Though, I had to climb the damn wall, unlike you southerners who just take some lift all the way up. " Tormund said.

**Cersei frowned. "The children don't need to hear your filth" She stood up and walked away along with the children. **

**Jaime and Tyrion now sat alone at the table. **

**"Even if the boy lives, he'll be a cripple for life, a grotesque. Give me a good clean death any day" Jaime said.**

"Of course you'd say that, you're scared shitless that he'll wake up and tell someone your secret" Jon said angrily.

Catelyn's face fell when she heard what Jaime said. She had tried to convince herself that Bran was alright, but somewhere deep down she knew that he wouldn't escape without major injuries. A fall from such a height would leave him with broken bones at the very best.

The thought of her sweet Bran, who loved to climb and play outside, who wanted to be a knight and fight battles alongside his brothers, bedridden in his chambers for the rest of his life, broke her heart. She couldn't help the tears that started building up in her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of her little boy unhappy and broken.

**Jaime took a sip of his wine and Tyrion halted eating to reply to his brother. "Speaking for the grotesques, I'd have to disagree. Death is so final, whereas life… ah, life is full of possibilities."**

**"I hope the boy does wake. I'd be very interested to hear what he has to say." Tyrion added.**

Jon looked to the man. He had gained some of his respect. At least one of the Lannisters was a good person.

**Jaime looked to Tyrion with a piercing gaze. "My dear brother, there are times you make me wonder whose side you're on"**

**"My dear brother, you wound me. You know how much I love my family" Tyrion replied in a tone that suggested he didn't really care.**

**In the next scene, Catelyn was sitting next to Bran's bed. She was working on something and looked up to gaze longingly at Bran. She wanted him to wake up so badly.**

"Bran…" Catelyn rasped out through hiccups. She couldn't hold back the tears. Seeing her boy lay on the soft bed, his heaving chest the only sign of being alive on his otherwise lifeless body. Ned grasped his wife's hand. The other children seemed just as downcast. Seeing their brother in such a state must be hard on them

**Footsteps could be heard making their way towards her. Those were the sound of heels clacking against the stone floor.**

**Cersei appeared through the doorway, her golden hair cascading down her head and Catelyn stood up quickly. **

**"Please" Cersei said, as a gesture for her to sit down. **

**"Oh, I would have dressed, your grace." Catelyn said. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it was obvious that she had been crying.**

**"This is your home. I'm your guest"**

"And as a guest, you came into our home and attempted to kill my son" Ned said. Breaking guest rights was among the greatest of sins. The gods frowned heavily upon such.

**"Handsome one, isn't he?" Cersei asked rhetorically. "I lost my first boy, a little black-haired beauty."**

**Catelyn looked at the queen in surprise.**

"Robert had a son before Joffrey?" Ned asked surprised as well. He'd never heard of this.

"They did… the boy died shortly after birth. My sister was inconsolable afterward." Tyrion replied.

**"He was a fighter too—tried to beat the fever that took him… forgive me. It's the last thing you need to hear right now."**

She felt pity for the woman. _She looks so sad_ Dany thought.

Tyrion looked at the scene contemplating. Say what you will about Cersei, but she truly loved her children. The only time Cersei let show any form of weakness, was when her children were involved. _She looks so vulnerable _Tyrion thought.

**"I never knew" Catelyn said, looking sadly at the Queen.**

**"It was years ago. Robert was crazed, beat his hands bloody on the wall, all the things men do to show you how much they care… The boy looked just like him. Such a little thing… a bird without feathers."**

Ned's thoughts went to Robert. Robert had never been the best at showing how much he cared. He must've been devastated when his first born had died. He didn't want to think about what he would do if something happened to Robb.

**"They came to take his body away and Robert held me. I screamed and I battled, but he held me. That little bundle." tears were building up in Cersei's eyes. "They took him away and I never saw him again. Never visited the crypts, never. Catelyn just continued looking at the woman. She looked so sad, so hurt. The heartbreak and sorrow was as easy to see as the morning sun.**

The real time Catelyn could not help but feel sympathetic. Cersei was cruel and she hated her for what she and her brother had done to her sweet Bran. However, as a mother, she knew how much it pained to know that their child was suffering.

**"I pray to the Mother every morning and night that she returns your child to you"**

**"I am grateful"**

**"Perhaps this time she'll listen"**

Davos sighed. The Queen was making it a bit hard to despise her with her heart-wrenching story.

**In the Winterfell forges, the bellows were pumping, and Jon could be seen standing next to the smith, who was working on a skinny little sword.**

"What're you going to do with that, Snow? Finally decided to give up swordsmanship for needlework, huh?" Theon japed and put a hand on Jon's shoulder, while Robb laughed. Jon scowled and elbowed Theon in the ribs.

"Huff!" Theon exhaled sharply. "Fuck you, Snow"

"And you too, Greyjoy"

The Hound decided to voice his own opinion on the blade. "I wouldn't use that shit to shave my ball sack."

Bronn snorted and Tyrion chuckled.

**Jaime saw Jon and walked over interested. As he recalled, the bastard wanted to join the Night's Watch. Hah! What a joke. "A sword for the wall?"**

**Jon turned around to see Jaime. "I already have one" He answered.**

**"Good man. Have you swung it yet?"**

**"Of course I have"**

**"At someone, I mean" Jaime smirked and Jon's smile dropped. "It's a strange thing, the first time you cut a man. You realize we're nothing but sacks of meat, blood, and some bones to keep it all standing" Jaime put his hand out for a handshake and Jon took the hand. "Let me thank you ahead of time for guarding us all from the perils beyond the wall—Wildlings and White Walkers and whatnot"**

"The sarcasm is practically flowing out of his mouth like a Waterfall. Are all of you Lannisters such annoying pricks" Bronn said.

"It runs in the family" Tyrion replied with a hint of a smile.

**Jon tried to release the handshake, but Jaime held his hand firmly. "We're grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us" Jaime gave him a firm pat on the shoulder and turned to leave.**

"What a dickhead. Does being a dickhead run in the family too?" Bronn said.

"I don't know, but rest assured. When I get out of this room, I'll do everything I can to find out" Tyrion replied, dripping with sarcasm.

"It fucking does" Bronn grumbled to himself under his breath.

**"We've guarded the kingdoms for 8000 years" Jon said, not liking how Jaime was mocking the brotherhood of the wall. **

**"Is it **_**we**_** already? Have you taken your vows then?" Jaime asked with a questioning look.**

**"Soon enough"**

**"Give my regards to the Night's Watch. I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force. And if not? It's only for life" Jaime smirked and walked off, and Jon scowled.**

"Smartass" Jon grumbled and poured himself some ale.

"My brother does make a point though. What's the hurry, Jon Snow? There is so much to see in this vast world. Why chain yourself to one place for the rest of your life?" Tyrion asked Jon.

"You wouldn't understand" Jon replied and Tyrion just sighed and shrugged.

**Arya was in her room, packing her clothes for when they left for King's Landing with Nymeria's help. "Thank you, Nymeria" She said and Jon chose that moment to walk into the room.**

"You've trained her well, I see." Ned told his daughter as he patted her raven hair. Arya smiled up at her father.

**"Septa Mordane says I have to do it again. My things weren't properly folded, she said. Who cares how they're folded, they're going to get all messed up anyway" Arya said and threw a dress she had curled into a ball, at the bed. **

**Jon smiled fondly at her. "It's good you've got help" He gestured to Nymeria.**

**"Watch" Arya said. "Nymeria, gloves" she ordered, but Nymeria only whimpered.**

"Pfft, real nice" Theon said sniggering and Arya glared at him.

**"Impressive" Jon said amused.**

**"Shut up" **

Ned chuckled and Catelyn cracked a smile.

**"Nymeria, gloves!" She tried again, but to no avail.**

"Third times the charm?" Jon joked.

**"Arya, I have something for you. And it needs to be packed very carefully" Jon said.**

**"A present?"**

**Jon smiled and told her to go close the door. He unfurled the leather packaging he had been carrying around. He lifted it carefully and presented it to his little sister. **

**"This is no toy" He said seriously.**

"Are you mad?!" Catelyn said disbelievingly. "My son is laying in a bed unconscious and you go put a sword in my daughter's hand?!" She yelled.

"Cat, calm down" Ned tried to calm her down.

"But Ned, the bastard-" Whatever she tried to say was cut off when Ned spoke up again.

"Cat!" Ned said sternly. She shut up immediately and Ned exhaled tiredly. "He doesn't mean Arya any harm. It's a gift". Catelyn looked away.

Arya looked between her mother and Jon. Jon was such a kind older brother. He might be a bastard, but he was still her older brother and a part of the family. Why couldn't her mother just accept that!

**Jon unsheathed the sword and gently handed it over to Arya. "Be careful you don't cut yourself"**

**Arya examined the sword with big eyes. "It's so skinny"**

**"So are you. I had the blacksmith make it for you special. It won't hack a man's head off, but it can poke him full of holes if you're quick enough"**

**"I can be quick"**

Arya grinned. He really was the best older brother.

**Jon smiled and asked Arya "How does it feel? Do you like the balance?".**

**"I think so" Arya replied. **

**"First lesson: stick'em with the pointy end"**

He could be a smartass too sometimes, Arya added as an afterthought.

**Arya rolled her eyes. "I know which end to use". Jon straightened up and looked at her affectionately.**

**"I'm going to miss you" He confessed. Arya tried to hug him, but not before Jon told her to put down the sword first. The sight was heartwarming.**

Ned smiled. He was glad that his children got along so well. Jon might not have his name, but he had his blood.

"Aww" Dany and Sansa cooed. It was such a sweet scene. Dany couldn't help but envy the two. Viserys had stopped showing her affection a long time ago.

**"All the best swords have names you know" Jon said matter of factly.**

**"Sansa can keep her sewing needles. I've got a needle of my own"**

"Of course you'd name your sword" The Hound grumbled.

"Lots of people name their swords" Arya said.

"Lots of cunts"

**Catelyn was still by Bran's bed, when Jon walked in.**

**"I came to say goodbye to Bran" He said.**

**"You've said it" came the reply in an icy tone, but Jon still walked up to Bran's bed.**

**He told Bran what he was about to do and where he was going to go. After saying his farewells, he looked up at Catelyn and at the same time Ned walked into the room. "I want you to leave" She said hatefully. During all of this, sad music played in the background.**

"That music is so beautiful," Sansa said. "Is that the violin?"

"Yes, it is" Davos confirmed. "I wonder though, where is the music coming from?" Tyrion queried. "There are no musicians to be seen" He continued.

"It doesn't look like the _us_ from the screen hear it, so maybe it's there for just us. To make it more entertaining, maybe?" Davos said.

Sam's thoughts were elsewhere. He understood Jon's plight. His father was very much like Catelyn in how they were regarded. Jon was hated because he was a bastard, and Sam because he was fat and a coward.

Another pair of sad eyes watched the scene in silence. Robb had talked to his mother many times about her treatment of Jon. He'd told her that he was one of them and as such should be treated fairly and kindly, just like she did her children, but his mother would not budge on the issue.

**Jon left the room and Ned went to sit down on the bed, next to his wife and unconscious son. They sat in silence until Catelyn spoke up.**

**"17 years ago you rode off with Robert Baratheon. You came back a year later with another woman's son. And now you're leaving again" She said in a unsteady voice, tears staining her cheeks. **

**"I have no choice" Ned responded.**

**"That's what men always say when honor calls. That's what you tell your families, tell yourselves. You do have a choice. And you've made it" **

**"Cat—" Ned tried to comfort his wife by taking her hand, but she didn't want that.**

**Catelyn sniffled. "I can't do it, Ned" She whispered trying to hold back her sobs with a hand to her mouth. "I really can't"**

**"You can… you must" Ned said in a tender voice. He then stood up and walked away.**

The viewers watched the sad scene. _Poor woman _Dany thought.

Jon had been listening intently when his mother was mentioned, hoping to get to know something, anything about her, but it was not to be.

**Jon went outside to ready his horse for the journey to the wall. Jon said farewell to Robb and they embraced like true brothers.**

**Next, they were seen on the Kingsroad. The King's party separated from the ones heading to the Night's Watch and Ned stayed a bit behind to talk to Jon.**

**"There's great honor in serving the Night's Watch. The Starks have manned the wall for thousands of years. And you are a Stark. You might not have my name, but you have my blood. **

Jon's heart soared when he heard that and some smiled at the touching scene.

**"Is my mother alive? Does she know about me? Where I am, Where I'm going? Does she care?" Jon asked.**

**Ned took a deep breath and looked Jon in the eyes. "The next time we see each other; we'll talk about your mother. I promise" He smiled, Jon nodded and then they parted ways. **

**There was luscious green grass growing over a great field. Soldiers were situated around the clearing, ready to defend their king at any time. **

"It's so pretty" Sansa said.

"I believe that is the Neck" Davos said.

"Aye, a bit south from Moat Cailin" Ned added.

**The king was taking a piss at the foot of a tree. He finished, turned around and went to sit down at the table with Ned. **

**"Gods, this is country! I've half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going" Robert said and proceeded to start eating.**

"Eww! Isn't he going to wash his hands!" Sansa said disgustedly.

"I don't think he cares, little girl" The Hound said.

**"I've half a mind to go with you" Ned added.**

**"What do you say, just you and me on the Kingsroad, swords at our side, a couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds tonight"**

**"You should've asked me twenty years ago" Ned replied.**

Cat threw Ned a dirty look.

"What?" Ned said not sure of what he'd done wrong.

**"There were wars to fight, women to marry—we never had the chance to be young" Robert said plucking at his food.**

**"I recall a few chances"**

**They both laughed.**

**"There was that one… Oh, what was her name? That common girl of yours? Becca? With the great big tits, you could bury your face in"**

**"Bessy?" Ned said amused. "She was one of yours"**

**"Bessy! Thank the gods for Bessy, and her tits" They laughed again.**

Ned flushed a bit when his children started laughing.

"Must've been some great tits, if the whoremongering king remembers them so well 20 years later " Tyrion joked, and Bronn and Tormund chuckled.

**"Yours was… Aleena? No, you told me. Meryl?" Robert asked. "Your bastard's mother" He clarified.**

Jon's spine went ramrod straight. Was this it? Was he finally going to know who his mother was?

**"Wylla" Ned said.**

**"That's it"**

Jon slumped back into his chair. Wylla. That was his mother's name. He had so many questions and he looked towards his father. Ned averted his eyes. He just couldn't lie straight to Jon's face. He didn't want to tell him about this _Wylla_, only for him to find out later on that it was all just a lie.

**"She must've been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor" Robert joked. "You never told me what she looked like"**

**"Nor will I" Ned did not want to talk about this.**

Catelyn grit her teeth. Why did they have to keep bringing up that god damned woman. The woman who had made her husband forget about his wife! Dishonor his wife by laying with another!

She hated this _Wylla_. Who was she, some wench from a whorehouse, that Lord Stark, her husband, would care so much about her!

**Robert saw his friends face turn grim at the mention of the woman and decided to reassure him.**

**"We were at war. None of us knew if we were gonna come back home again. You're too hard on yourself. You always have been" He said, but Ned didn't deign that with an answer.**

**"I swear, If I weren't your king, you'd have hit me already" Robert joked trying to light up the mood.**

**"Worst thing about your coronation—I'll never get to hit you again"**

**"Trust me, that's not the worst thing" Robert said and handed Ned a letter. "There was a rider in the night"**

**Ned's face scrunched up. "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horselord. What of it? Should we send her a wedding gift?" He said after reading the letter and threw it on the table.**

Ned sighed and leaned back into his spot on the couch. Robert's over the top obsession with wiping out the Targaryen line was just too much for him.

**"A knife perhaps, a good sharp one, and a bold man to wield it" Robert said and downed some of his wine.**

Daenerys looked pensive. They were talking about sending assassins after her. What had she ever done to deserve all this? She hadn't hurt anyone or been mean or cruel. First wed to a Dothraki, then raped and now assassins.

Tears of frustration built up in her violet eyes at the injustice of it all.

**"She's little more than a child" Ned retorted.**

**"Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding"**

**"Tell me we're not speaking of this"**

**"Oh, it's unspeakable to you? What her father did to your family—that was unspeakable. What Rheagar Targaryen did to your sister—the woman I loved. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on"**

**"But you can't get your hands on this one, can you?" Ned said finally.**

Dany looked at Ned Stark. "T-thank you… for defending me" She said meekly, her eyes a red. She was grateful that someone was willing to defend her. And also, that he whose sister, her brother had kidnapped and raped, didn't hold her accountable or show any hatred towards her.

Ned nodded at the shy girl with a small smile.

**"This Khal Drogo, it's said that he has 100 000 men in his horde" Robert stated.**

The viewer's eyes widened in shock. That was a huge number. That number rivaled the armies that only the wardens of the different regions of Westeros could muster. Having 100 000 ruthless, screaming savages riding for you must've been a terrifying sight.

**"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm, as long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea. They have no ships, Robert!" Ned said.**

**"There are still those in the Seven Kingdoms that call me the usurper. If the Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki horde at his back, the scum will join him" Robert claimed.**

**"He will not cross. And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back into the sea"**

**"There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when, I don't know who we'll be fighting, but it's coming" Robert finished in an ominous tone. It sounded more like a promise than anything.**

"I wonder if that is the threat that we're here to prevent" Tyrion wondered out loud.

"W-will… will we be fighting the W-white Walkers?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

Ned looked down on with a thoughtful look. Robert was a bad king, but he was good at war. If Robert felt as if there was something looming over Westeros, hiding in the shadows until it's time to strike, then Ned would believe it.

"Well, they must factor into all of this somehow" Davos replied. "We've all heard the story of how the White Walkers almost thrust Westeros into an eternal winter night"

If the White Walkers were truly coming for them, then there was all the more reason to join the Night's Watch, Jon thought to himself.

**Around a campfire sat Dothraki Khal Drogo alongside his bloodriders, as they laughed and joked while drinking. The sun was going down the horizon, giving off an orange hue.**

**Drogo stood up from his seat and entered his tent, deciding it was time to enjoy some quality time with his wife.**

**Drogo had his way with Dany, as she wept silently, her face looking directly into the screen.**

Dany looked away from the scene. Knowing that her future was so grim and full with unhappiness filled her with sadness. Her only comfort being that she might be able to change it all, knowing what was to come.

The others looked away from the scene, uncomfortable at looking at such a private scene. It was morbid and outright disgusting.

**Dany looked to the dragon eggs that the magister had gifted her. Somehow they mystified her and filled her with burning confidence. **

**Whilst looking at the eggs, her tearful expression turned into an eerie smile.**

"Ermm… that wasn't creepy… at all" Sam said uneasily. No one commented Sam's statement, all uneasy at Dany's sudden mood swing. Her smiling like a crazed lunatic while getting raped was very off-putting.

**In the cold northern marshes near the wall, Jon sat beside a campfire. He listened to the cries of the animals of the forest, while watching his uncle Benjen escort two men bound in ropes.**

**"Sit" Benjen ordered. "You'll be fed"**

**The two men sat down. One was lanky and had dirt all over his face, while the other was round, with a full beard. **

**"Ah, rapers". Tyrion had been sitting near the campfire alongside Jon, reading a book. "They were given a choice no doubt—castration or the wall. Most choose the knife" He said.**

"I'd shove glass shards up my own ass before I became a eunuch" Bronn supplied.

"Hah! Wait till I tell Varys about that" Tyrion said jokingly.

**Tyrion looked at Jon with a small smile. The boy was so easy to read. "Not impressed by your new brothers?"**

**"Lovely thing about the watch—you discard your old family and get a whole new one"**

"Jeez, rub it in, would ya?" Robb said rolling his eyes. The dwarf really enjoyed flaunting others' mistakes.

**"Why do you read so much?" Jon said trying to change the topic of the conversation.**

**"Look at me and tell me what you see"**

**"Is this a trick?"**

**Tyrion smirked a bit at that. "What you see is a dwarf. If I'd been born a peasant, they might've left me out in the woods to die. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Things are expected of me. My father was the Hand of the King for 20 years"**

**"Until your brother killed that king" Jon cut in. **

**Tyrion looked up from his book with a slight smile. "Yes, until my brother killed him".**

**"Life is full of these little ironies" He continued. "My sister married the new king and my repulsive nephew will be king after him."**

Collective shudders went down their spines. From what little they'd seen, Joffrey was arrogant and thought too highly of himself. He would no doubt be a bad king, if not horrible.

**"I must do my part for the honor of the house, wouldn't you agree?... But how?" Tyrion asked Jon. "Well, my brother has his sword and I have my mind. And a mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone… That's why I read so much, Jon Snow" He concluded.**

"Tyrion speaks wise words" Ned voiced out loud. He couldn't agree more with those words. One should always strive to become better. In his mind, honing your mind could be more important than your skill with a blade.

**"And you? What's your story bastard?" Tyrion asked Jon, continuing their conversation.**

**"Ask me nicely and maybe I'll tell you, dwarf" Jon replied.**

**Tyrion chuckled and lifted his head from his book to look at Jon.**

**"A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch, alongside his valiant brothers-in-arms"**

Theon snorted at the jape. He had always thought Jon's goal of joining the Night's Watch a joke. Lord Stark always glorified the black brothers, but he knew better. It was a place for the lowest of low, for rapers, murderers and traitors. Though he didn't really care much for the bastard anyway.

**"The Night's Watch protects the realm from—" Jon tried to say, but was cut off by Tyrion.**

**"Ah, yes, yes, against Grumpkins and Snarks and all the other monsters your wet nurse warned you about. You're a smart boy. You don't believe that nonsense" Tyrion said and went back to reading.**

"Well, I guess the jokes on you, then. The White Walkers are real, so Grumpkins and Snarks don't feel too far off now, do they?" Jon said with a smirk, satisfied. It was like throwing all of Tyrion's smart ass remarks right in his face.

Tyrion couldn't reply to that. It was true that he often pointed out others mistake for his own amusement, but that had backfired in this instance.

**"Everything's better with some wine in your belly" Tyrion threw his wineskin over to Jon, who barely caught it with both hands. He took a deep gulp and the scene faded to the sound of wolves howling in the distance.**

**Catelyn was still in Bran's chambers, worrying about his health, when the door creaked open and maester Luwin walked inside. He walked over to Bran's side, his attire sliding across the cold stone floor and chains clinking around his neck.**

**He gently placed a hand over the unconscious boy's forehead to check for a fever and spoke up.**

**"It's time we reviewed the accounts, my lady. You'll want to know how much this royal visit has cost us"**

**"Talk to Poole about it" She said, working diligently at something that resembled a doll. **

**"Poole went south with Lord Stark, my lady. We need a new steward, and there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention..." Came the gentle reply.**

**"I don't care about appointments!"**

**A third voice then joined in on their conversation. "I'll make the appointments". Robb looked at Luwin with a serious expression. His eyes conveying that he would take responsibility. "We'll talk about it first thing in the morning"**

**"Very good, my lord" Luwin smiled. "My lady" He eyed Catelyn softly and left for the exit.**

Ned eyed his firstborn with proud eyes. With himself gone to King's Landing, Robb would become the lord of Winterfell in his father's absence. It was good to see that Robb was willing to take responsibility and care for the family and house.

**Robb now stood alone in the room with his mother and still unconscious brother. He walked over to the window and opened it, letting in the distant sounds of barking and howling. **

**"When was the last time you left this room?" He asked.**

**"I have to take care of him" She gestured to Bran.**

**"He's not going to die, mother. Maester Luwin says that the most dangerous time has passed"**

**"What if he's wrong? Bran needs me" Cat replied.**

**"Rickon needs you. He's six… He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me around all day, clutching my leg, crying—"**

**"Close the windows! I can't stand it! Please make them stop!" She screamed, her face breaking into tears. **

Sansa had tears of her own building up at the corner of her eyes. The sight of her mother, holed up in one room, crying and worrying, was unbearable. She wished she could hug her, and comfort her. Reassure her that Bran was going to live. At least ease her burden, somehow.

**Robb's eyes widened while looking out the window. He said one word, "Fire", and Catelyn's head shot up to look at him. **

**"You stay here, I'll come back" He said and ran out of the room to go help extinguish the fire. Bells started ringing to warn of the danger, and Catelyn stood up and walked across to the window.**

**Ominous music started building up.**

"I feel like something bad is about to happen" Jon said warily.

Robb voiced his agreement. "Aye, it's as if the music is building up to prepare us for something"

**Dogs were barking and people were clamoring about the courtyard, trying to extinguish the fire. Catelyn watched the scene, worried for her firstborns' safety, when suddenly a figure became visible behind her.**

"Th-There's s-someone behind her!" Sam stuttered.

The other's eyes widened. Yes! There was someone behind her!

Tyrion realized what was going on. His sister must've hired someone to get rid of the boy! The fire was just a ploy to lure out anyone who could be with Bran!

"Oh no" he rasped out, afraid of what was to come.

**Catelyn turned around and met the man's eyes.**

**"You're not supposed to be here. No one's supposed to be here… It's a mercy—" He looked at Bran "—he's dead already".**

**The man unsheathed a dagger from his waist and went for Bran.**

Collective gasps came from the viewers, realizing what was going on. It was an assassination attempt!

"No! Bran!" Ned yelled leaping out of his seat on the couch.

Fuck! Why had he chosen this moment to leave his mother alone of all times! She needed him, Bran needed him! Robb berated himself.

**Catelyn recognized the man's objective to be Bran, and she leapt at him to intercept his stride.**

**"No!" She grunted, going for the man's dagger. He swiped her arm to the side and backhanded her across the face, hitting her onto the bed. **

"Cat! No! Get out of there!" Ned was panicking. He didn't know what to do. Forgetting himself, Ned ran over to the TV, intending to defend his wife. "Damn this sorcery!" He roared in frustration, unable to do anything to stop the assassin after his wife and son.

Sansa was horrified and scared. Her mother was about to die!

"No! Get off her!" Arya screamed pounding the screen, tears in her eyes, but there was nothing she could do.

**Catelyn struggled like a crazed animal. The assassin brought the dagger to her throat in hopes of cutting it open, and ending the woman's life, but Catelyn gripped the dagger with both hands. It cut deeper and deeper into her skin, but her grip was iron. **

**She pushed off the bed and slammed the man into the wall. With all the force she could muster, she hit him square in the face with her elbow and bit into the hand holding the dagger. **

**"AhhhhHh!" He screamed, her teeth digging into his flesh like shards of steel. **

Their emotions were in frenzy, as they watched the scene unfold. With fast breaths and whirling minds, they watched Catelyn resist with all her might, but it was obvious that the man was stronger.

**He threw Catelyn down on the ground harshly, blood spurting from the bite-marks on his hand.**

**Furious, he took a step towards the downed woman.**

"Run! Get up and run! Now!" Ned tried, tears making their way down through his beard, but it was no use, she could not hear him.

Catelyn closed her eyes. So this was the end for her. At least she would die protecting her children.

**Out of nowhere, Summer, Bran's direwolf, leapt like a vengeful demon at the man, toppling him over on the ground. She dug her fangs and sharp canine teeth into his throat, ripping it open like a midday snack, snarling all the while.**

**The man's screams echoed throughout the room while being ripped apart by the beast.**

"Oh! Thank the gods!" Ned said and slumped back into his chair. That was way too close for comfort.

"Summer!" Sansa and Arya yelled at the same time, elated that help had finally arrived.

**Catelyn shot up to her knees and watched as Summer ravaged the cutthroat.**

**When the man stopped squirming, Summer leapt off him and onto the bed and proceeded to lay down next to Bran and whimper.**

They all let out breaths they hadn't known they had been holding.

"Good thing the direwolf was there—who knows what might've happened if not" Davos said.

Jon let out deep breath and fell back into his couch. He didn't like lady Stark, but neither did he wish for harm to befall her.

"Ferocious woman" Tormund said, eyeing Catelyn.

"For a moment there, I thought you might actually beat him" Tyrion voiced his thoughts and Tormund nodded.

Ned chuckled a bit and embraced his wife tightly. "Ned!" Catelyn squeaked, surprised.

Robb joined in on the laughter and went to hug his mother too. "I'm so glad you're alright, mother!" He said. Soon, Sansa and Arya joined in and it became a group hug. It was a truly touching sight.

**Horses neighed, people were chattering and children crying. Meanwhile, Dany sat in her tent, her three servants tending to the rope burns on her hand from riding all day.**

**"Have you ever seen a dragon?" Dany asked one of the servants.**

**"Dragon gone, Khaleesi" She replied.**

**"Everywhere? Even in the east?"**

**"No dragon. Brave men kill them. It is known" The servant said.**

**"It is known" Another added.**

"The last dragon's died long ago. Their bones still remain in the dragon pit in the capital; skulls no bigger than apples" Tyrion informed.

"So small?" Dany was surprised. "I thought dragons were huge!"

"Yes, they were, once. However, during the years of peace, when their use was little, they had to be kept somewhere to ensure the safety of the people and their property. Dragons are wild creatures, you see. They take what they want, when they want. And so the dragon pit was built" Tyrion lectured.

"—But dragons were never meant to be chained down. They were meant to be free, and roam the sky. In their captivity, they grew smaller and weaker, until they were barely the size of house animals" Davos finished.

"Oh…" Dany said sullenly.

**Suddenly, the third of her servants spoke up. She had pouty lips and brown hair, tied up in behind her head, that went down to her upper back.**

**"A trader from Qarth told me that dragons come from the moon"**

**"The moon?" Dany said in wonder.**

**"He told me the moon is an egg, Khaleesi, that once there were two moons in the sky. But one wandered too close to the sun and it cracked from the heat. Out of it poured a thousand, thousand dragons and they drank the sun's fire" She told Dany. She held a mesmerized expression as she watched her eggs.**

Theon snorted. _What an outlandish tale_ he thought. Who would believe something that stupid?

**One of the other servants giggled. "Moon is no egg. Moon is goddess—wife of sun. It is known"**

**"It is known"**

"Why does she keep repeating it like that?" Arya asked confused.

"I've got no clue" Jon shrugged.

**Growing curious, Dany ordered the other two servants to leave. "Leave us"**

**They complied, and Dany was left alone with Doreah, if she recalled correctly.**

**"Why did the trader from Qarth tell you these stories?" She asked Doreah.**

**"Men like to talk when they're happy. Before your brother bought me for you, it was my job to make men happy" Doreah replied, smirking up at Dany.**

**"How old were you?"**

**"I was nine when my mother sold me to the pleasure house, but I did not touch a man for three years Khaleesi… first… you must learn"**

Bronn tugged at his collar. Was it just him or was it getting hotter in here?

**"Can you teach me how to make the Khal happy?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Will it take three years?"**

**"No"**

Oh, Bronn had a feeling that shit was about to get good, real soon.

**Jon, Tyrion, and Benjen slowly approached the top of the hill, the landscape filled with snow. **

**"Welcome" Benjen said, as they reached the top, and there stood the wall in all its vast icy glory.**

"You're finally at the wall it seems" Tyrion said.

Ned slowly came to a startling realization. "Wait… the journey to the wall… it takes around three weeks. We've only been watching for about an hour, how can they have ventured for so long?"

The others looked shocked at the sudden revelation. "We've been here for a month!?" Arya yelled.

"No… that can't be right" Davos said with a thoughtful face.

"M-maybe, they're showing us different points in the future" Sam spoke up and the others looked to him curiously.

"Well, think about it. If we had to watch everything that happened, we would have to stay here forever!" He added.

"Ah! I understand" Tyrion caught Sam's point. "They must be skipping certain unimportant stuff, in order to show us what is truly important".

The others thought about it and nodded in silent agreement. It was a reasonable conclusion.

**Catelyn was walking through the courtyard in Winterfell. She made her way past the guards and down to the broken tower, where Bran had fallen from.**

"Good to see that you finally left the room, you were doing yourself no favors by staying holed up all day and night, my lady" Theon said.

"I wonder what she's doing there though? Isn't that where Bran fell?" Robb asked curiously.

**Catelyn walked around the exterior of the tower, inspecting it carefully, before walking inside. There were vines climbing the walls and hanging down the roof. The cracks in the walls were filled with spider webs. The floor was a mess of leaves, branches, and dust. No one had been in here for a long time.**

**She examined the room thoroughly when she noticed something. A small oval space on the floor was devoid of dust. **

"Isn't that where they were… you know…" Sam asked.

"—Had sex, yes, I believe so" Tyrion finished.

**She leaned down and gently glided her hand along the clean spot. Her eyes caught something small and thin, glistening in one of the cracks. She picked it up slowly and it was revealed to be a single golden strand of hair.**

Davos could see the wheels turning in her head, pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

He voiced his thoughts "I think you're starting to suspect something"

**"What I am about to tell you must remain between us" Catelyn said. She was standing in Winterfell's godswood, standing a bit higher up on a rock, talking down to Luwin, Robb, Rodrick, and Theon.**

**"I don't think Bran fell from that tower… I think he was thrown"**

**Luwin looked to Rodrick "The boy was always sure-footed before."**

**"Someone tried to kill him twice. Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see" She continued seriously.**

**"Saw what, my lady?" Theon asked.**

**"I don't know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown"**

"What reason?" Theon asked unsure of what she was talking about.

"The letter about the Lannisters murdering Jon Arryn, from Lysa, Catelyn's sister" Ned answered stoically.

"Ah"

**"Did you notice the dagger the killer used?" Rodrick unsheathed the dagger to show it off. "It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is valyrian steel, the handle dragon bone. Someone gave it to him" He finished.**

"Why would the Queen and Kingslayer, give a cutthroat a valyrian steel dagger? It's stupid beyond belief! It practically screams that they're someone important and rich" Jon said confused at the blatant stupidity.

"No… My sister is not as smart as she thinks she is… but she's not stupid either. She wouldn't give the man such a sword. We haven't had a valyrian steel sword in our house for generations, not since Brightroar was lost in King Tommen's quest to explore old Valyria. Father's been eager to get his hands on one for a long time"

"So if it wasn't someone given to him by the Queen or Jaime, then who? Who gave him the dagger?" Robb thought out loud.

"I don't know, but there must be someone else involved in this plot" Tyrion said grimly.

**"They come into our home and try to murder my brother?" Robb said angrily. "If it's war they want—"**

**"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you" Theon said with resolve, meeting Robb's eyes.**

**"What? Is there going to be a battle in the godswood? Huh?" Luwin asked amused, and Robb and Theon quieted down. "Too easily words of war, become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet…"**

"Don't be too hasty, Robb. War is not to be taken lightly" Ned told his son seriously and Robb nodded. Ned had been only a little older than Robb, when he had ridden south to join Robert in the rebellion. Those had been long and harsh times, and they had worn him out a great deal.

The burden of leadership was crushing. Having to send men to their deaths was inescapable, and in the end he'd been standing on a mountain of corpses.

**"Lord Stark must be told of this" He added looking at Catelyn.**

**"I don't trust a raven to carry these words"**

**"I'll ride to King's Landing" Robb said firmly.**

**"No" Catelyn replied. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself"**

Ned looked down grimly. It was true that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell, but he didn't feel good about having his wife travel all the way to King's Landing with all these nefarious plots going on.

**"Mother, you can't" Robb reasoned.**

**"I must"**

**"I'll send Hall with a squad of guardsmen to escort you" Rodrick spoke up.**

**"Too large a party attracts too much attention" She replied. "I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming"**

**"Let me accompany you at least" Rodrick tried again. "The King's road can be a dangerous place for a woman alone"**

**After a silent nod from maester Luwin, Catelyn nodded, accepting the suggestion.**

Ned felt a bit more at ease knowing that Rodrick would be there protecting her. He was a dependable person and the master-at-arms at Winterfell. There was no one he would trust more for such a task.

**"What about Bran?" Robb asked his mother. **

**Catelyn sighed. "I've been praying to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now"**

**Catelyn reached out with a bandaged hand to pull some of Bran's hair to the side, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. **

"I hope he wakes up soon" Sansa said leaning into her mother.

**Doreah held Dany's chin gently to make her look ahead. "No, Khaleesi. You must look in his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes"**

**The screen zoomed out to reveal Doreah sitting atop Dany's waist.**

Bronn's eyes turned into saucers and suddenly he was paying more attention than ever before.

Jon's mind caught up with what was going on and blushed.

Theon, Tyrion, and Tormund were all on the same page as Bronn. Suddenly very, very interested in what was going on.

"Eeeekkk!" Dany squeaked embarrassed. Her face was as red as a tomato. Why did the "TV" keep embarrassing her like this!?

**"It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with nothing but her eyes" Doreah said gently caressing Dany's hand with her own. **

**"Finish a man?"**

**Doreah gave Dany a pointed look and Dany realized what she meant.**

**"Oh" She chuckled. **

It just keeps getting better! Bronn screamed in his mind. Fuck changing the future, _this_ was what _he_ was here for!

**"Kings traveled across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned their enemies just to have her for a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all" Doreah said, leaning down towards Dany's face, pinning her hands to the sides of her head.**

Even Robb started blushing at this point.

**"Well, she sounds like an interesting woman" Dany said, obviously nervous. "I-I don't think that Drogo will like it with me on top" Dany stuttered.**

**"You will make him like it, Khaleesi. Men want what they've never had. And the Dothraki take a slave like a hound takes a bitch"**

Tormund looked at the Hound.

"The fuck you looking at?"

**"Are you a slave, Khaleesi?" Dany shook her head in response.**

**Doreah took Dany's hands and put them on her waist. Slowly, she started moving. "Then don't make love like a slave"**

Dany chanced a peek at the men, to see if they were looking at the scene. Her eyes widened.

"Y-your nose is bleeding, a-are you alright?" She told the cutthroat.

"A-ah, W-what?" He said suddenly coming out of his daze. "I'm f-fine, don't worry 'bout me" Bronn replied.

**After a moment of silence where they held each other's gaze's, Dany found her confidence. She lifted herself up, toppling Doreah over on the bed and mounting her.**

**Doreah laughed. "Very good, Khaleesi. Out there he is the mighty Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you" She told Dany. **

**Dany suddenly reverted. "I-I don't think this is the Dothraki way" She said nervously and got off Doreah.**

**"If he wanted the Dothraki way, then why did he marry you?"**

**Khal Drogo walked into the tent where Dany was laid on the bed, a contemplating look marring her face. He strode towards his wife, naked, his long hair reaching down to his tanned butt, illuminated by the fire.**

"A butt!" Laughed Arya, pointing at the screen.

"Arya!" Sansa said aghast.

"Children look away, this is not something meant for the eyes of the young" Ned told his children. He couldn't fathom why they were even here. Robb and Jon he could understand, they were already 16 years old, but Sansa was 12 and Arya was only 10. They were too young to be watching such scenes.

**He tried to have his way with Dany, but she had other plans for tonight.**

**"No" She said, but he just turned her around again, ignoring her protests.**

**"No!" She tried again, a bit more forcefully this time.**

**"Tonight, I would look upon your face" She said in Dothraki when Drogo tried swatting away her hands.**

**Dany slowly put her hands on his chin, caressing his face, before mounting him. They started making passionate love, and for the first time, Dany was not crying.**

**Sansa was walking through the camp with her direwolf, Lady, at her side. People were clamoring about, chatting and laughing, and Sansa eyed some of the girls who were gossiping.**

**She was feeling lonely, without Jayne at her side. **

**Suddenly she bumped into an older looking man. His hair was unkempt and grey. He had a frown etched on his face and a narrow eyed glare pointed at Sansa.**

**"Pardon me, Ser" She apologized taking a few steps back, but bumped into another man. This one was tall, with brown hair and a half-burnt face.**

**"Do I frighten you so much, girl?" The hound asked eying Sansa.**

Bronn looked at the Hound. "You are one ugly fucker, dog, even I'm frightened"

The Hound just huffed.

**"Or is it him there making you shake?" He continued gesturing to Ser Ilyn Payne. "He frightens me too… look at that face"**

**Ser Ilyn glared, his eyes wide, and mouth twisted in a snarl. **

"Oh, look, that one's even uglier than you are" Bronn laughed and Tyrion snickered.

**"I'm sorry if I offended you, ser" Sansa said and Ilyn walked off with a low guttural growl. Sansa and the Hound now stood alone.**

**"Why won't he speak to me?" Sansa asked.**

**"He hasn't been very talkative these last 20 years. Since the Mad King had his tongue ripped out with hot pincers"**

The viewers shuddered. The thought of having a burning hot metal clamp around your tongue, ripping it out, while slowly burning into your flesh, was terrifying.

**"He speaks damn well with a sword though" A third person spoke up from behind and Sansa turned to see the crown prince, Joffrey. "Ser Ilyn Payne, the king's justice" He supplied.**

**"The royal executioner" Joffrey clarified when he saw Sansa's confused expression. **

**He held hand to Sansa's chin. "What is it, sweet lady? Does the Hound frighten you?" He looked at his sword shield. "Away with you, dog. You're scaring my lady"**

**The Hound bowed to his prince and leaving the two to themselves.**

**"I don't like to see you upset… The sun's finally shining. Come walk with me"**

**Sansa's mouth curled into a beautiful smile. She bowed down to her direwolf. "Stay, Lady" She told her, and followed the prince.**

"He's so handsome" Sansa said shyly. He was being so kind to her, using the sweetest words.

Jon, Robb, and Arya all rolled their eyes, she was acting like a love-struck puppy, and it grated on their nerves.

**In a little clearing near a river, Arya and a boy were play-fighting with sticks. The sound of their sticks hitting each other filled the air, alongside laughter. **

Ned chuckled amusedly at the sight. There was nothing Arya wanted more than learn how to fight. He had voiced his thoughts to his wife about letting Ser Rodrick tutor her, but Catelyn protested vehemently. She wanted to mold her daughter into a proper lady.

"It's Mycah, he came too" Arya pointed at the screen.

"Why are you playing with the butcher's boy?" Sansa looked appalled.

"Shut up, he wants to be a knight!"

"Girls, calm down" Ned cut in to quiet them.

**Not far off, Joffrey was walking with Sansa, holding a wineskin. He took a swig and handed it to Sansa. She was reluctant at first, but accepted after Joffrey's insistence. **

**The sound of clacking reached their ears and Joffrey went to check where it came from.**

**"Don't worry—you're safe with me" He told Sansa and they went off together.**

**"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed when they reached the clearing. Arya turned to see who had called her name and Mycah took the opportunity to strike her arm.**

**"Ow!" She turned back to Sansa again "What are you doing here? Go away"**

**"Your sister?" Joffrey asked, eyeing her and the boy beside her. Clearly a peasant, he thought to himself.**

**"And who are you, boy?" Joffrey asked him**

**"Mycah, my lord"**

**"He's the butcher's boy" Sansa supplied, looking at them distastefully.**

**"He's my friend" Arya retorted. Why did her sister have to be so mean all the time?**

**"A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight, eh? Pick up your sword, butcher's boy. Let's see how good you are" Joffrey stated confidently whilst pulling Lion's tooth out of its scabbard.**

"What?" Robb stared ahead confused. Why did he suddenly want to fight the kid?

**"She asked me to, my lord. She asked me to"**

**"I'm your prince, not your lord, and I said Pick. Up. Your. Sword" Joffrey sneered.**

"That's a stick, you blind cunt" Bronn said.

"The boy couldn't even hit Joffrey if he wanted to, he'd be executed for attacking the crown prince!" Jon shouted.

**"It's not a sword, my prince. It's only a stick"**

**"And you're not a knight… only a butcher's boy" Joffrey said and brought his sword up to Mycah's face.**

**"That was my lady's sister you were hitting; did you know that" Joffrey said.**

**"Stop it!" Arya shouted at the prince.**

**Sansa glared at the butcher's boy with a sour expression. "Arya, stay out of this"**

"Why are YOU so angry all of a sudden?" Tyrion asked Sansa, befuddled.

"This is going too far. They were just playing around" Jon said.

**"I won't hurt him… much" Joffrey grinned madly, his sword trailing down Mycah's cheek, leaving behind a bloody cut as he whimpered.**

**Growling, Arya swung her stick as hard as she could, hitting Joffrey in the back of the head.**

**"Arya!" Sansa screamed.**

"Oh no" Tyrion sighed internally. This was not going to end well. He knew Joffrey well and Cersei even better. Attacking the royal family was considered a great crime, and he knew for sure, that Cersei would not take this well.

**"Filthy bitch!" Joffrey shouted and swung his sword after the smaller girl.**

Ned, Robb, and Jon all leapt out of their seat. "Arya!" Ned said worriedly.

"Watch out!" Robb and Jon both shouted.

Catelyn gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Sansa gripped her dress tightly, afraid.

**"No, no, stop it, stop it, both of you! You're spoiling it! You're spoiling everything!" Sansa cried out.**

"He's attacking your sister and this is what you worry about!" Jon shouted at Sansa, glaring angrily.

Sansa for her part was shocked. Jon had never shouted at her. Never had he even raised his voice at her. She wilted under his glare and looked away ashamed.

He was right. Arya could be hurt or even worse, killed, and the only thing on her mind was her stroll with the prince.

**Arya stumbled backward and fell onto the grassy ground. **

**"I'll gut you, you little cunt!" Joffrey screamed, frothing from the mouth. **

"IF YOU AS MUCH AS TOUCH HER, I'LL FUCKING—" Robb stopped whatever he was gonna say when he saw who ran into the scene next.

**Nymeria, sensing her owner's distress, leapt at Joffrey, biting into his sword-hand. **

**"Nymeria!" Arya cried out in shock, surprised at the sudden arrival. She got to her feet and helped Nymeria off Joffrey.**

Catelyn exhaled sharply, relieved that her daughter was safe for now. She was eternally grateful that Ned had decided to take in the dire wolfs. They had saved Bran and herself, and now Arya.

**She took his sword and brought it to Joffrey's downed form. **

**"No" Joffrey whimpered breathing sharply. "No. Please don't"**

"Pathetic" The Hound spat.

**"Arya leave him alone!" Sansa shouted at her sister.**

**Arya glared down on the prince and walked over to the river. With one mighty swing, she threw the sword into the river and ran away, while Sansa went to help to Joffrey.**

Tyrion grimaced. Yes, this was not going to end well. His sister would be furious and Joffrey would definitely lie about the circumstances.

**Arya sat behind a tree, listening to the rustling of bushes and footsteps. There were men out looking for her. **

**"The wolf's not here. Look down by the stream" One man yelled in the distance. **

**Arya's eyes widened. They were looking for Nymeria too! She looked at her direwolf sadly and gave her a long tight hug. **

**"You've got to go. They'll kill you for what you did to Joffrey. Go on—run" But Nymeria didn't move.**

**"Go! Leave now!"**

Ned looked at the scene in a mix of sadness and pride. Sad that his daughter was to be separated from someone she loved, and proud that Arya was strong enough to make the harder choice and let Nymeria go.

**When Nymeria didn't move, Arya resorted to throwing stones to force her to leave. It broke her heart to have to hurt her beloved direwolf, but it had to be done. Otherwise, they would kill her.**

Arya was sobbing silently. Knowing that she would have to let Nymeria go was tearing her apart inside.

Ned pulled Arya into a tight embrace and stroked her hair.

"It's alright, we won't let them take her away this time" He reassured her.

**The scene turned dark and men could be heard shouting Arya's name. Their torches illuminated the forest and Ned was seen feverishly looking around for his daughter, worry evident on his face.**

**"Arya!" Ned shouted into the darkness of the night.**

"Poor girl, she's probably scared of having to face the royal family" Daenerys said.

"She must've been gone for quite a while, it's already pitch black outside and everyone seems to be on edge, looking for her" Tyrion thought out loud.

**"My lord!" Jory shouted as he rode up to Ned from behind, but Ned didn't seem to hear him, his mind on his lost daughter.**

**"My lord! They found her! She's unharmed" Jory said again, snapping Ned out of his daze.**

**"Where is she?"**

**"She's been taken directly before the king"**

**"Who took her?" Ned said angrily.**

**"The Lannisters found her. The Queen ordered them to bring her straight to him"**

**"Right, get back" Ned told Jory. "BACK! BACK TO THE INN! ALL BACK!" he yelled to the men he had searching for his daughter.**

"Damn that woman!" Catelyn cursed.

**Ned walked into the hall where the king was supposed to be. It was littered with Lannister soldiers and Ned pushed and shoved his way through them all, his daughter's good health being the most important thing on his mind.**

**He arrived at the front, where Robert sat on his chair with the queen and prince standing next to him.**

**Arya clung to her father desperately mumbling sorry over and over again.**

**"Are you hurt?" He asked his daughter, checking for any injuries.**

**"No" She answered and he gave her a tight hug.**

Catelyn felt relieved knowing her daughter was unharmed and safe.

**Ned turned his head to glare at Robert.**

**"What is the meaning of this?" He took steps towards the king, anger clear on his face, and tone grave. "Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?"**

**"How dare you speak to your king in that manner" Cersei said, looking affronted.**

**"Quiet, woman" Robert looked at Ned apologetically. "Sorry, Ned, I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly"**

Sam watched the scene with a bit of surprise. He had read about Robert's rebellion and knew therefore that Lord Stark and the king were very close. However, his son had been attacked, and in addition, Stark had outright raised his voice at his king. _The king must really respect him _Sam thought

**"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off" Cersei said.**

"It was nowhere near ripping his arm off, only a measly bite" Theon said.

**"That's not true" Arya protested. "She just… bit him a little" Robert turned his eyes to Arya. "He was hurting Mycah" She defended. **

**"Joff told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him" Cersei glared at the girl.**

Silence

"Is that the best you could come up with, Joffrey? Really?" Tyrion said disappointedly. Joffrey lying about what had happened came as no surprise to Tyrion. Quite the opposite, he had been _very_ surprised if Joff _hadn't _lied.

"If they beat him with clubs, then where are his bruises? I don't see any" Bronn added.

**"That's not what happened!" Arya retorted.**

**"Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword into the river" Joffrey replied.**

**"Liar!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Enough!" Robert ordered in a commanding tone. "He tells me one thing; she tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this?" Robert said annoyed by the back and forth bickering. **

**"Where's your other daughter, Ned?"**

**"In bed asleep" Ned replied.**

**"No she's not…" Cersei said with a smirk. "Sansa, come here, darling"**

**The soldiers parted to let Sansa come to the front, while being escorted by a Kingsguard.**

Tyrion scowled. So this was his sister's plan. Use the girls' childish love for Joffrey as a means to get what she wanted.

**"Now, child…" Robert gestured for Sansa to come forth. "Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king" **

**"I-I don't know" She whispered lowly. "I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see" Sansa lied.**

Disappointed looks greeted Sansa, that she would lie and at the same time betray her sister.

**"Liar! Liar, liar, liar!" Arya tugged at Sansa's hair in anger.**

**"Ow! Stop it!"**

**Cersei smirked as Ned tried to separate his children.**

**"Hey, stop it. That's enough of that. Stop! Arya!" Ned shouted.**

**"She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished" Cersei demanded.**

Jon grit his teeth. The thought of someone hurting his precious little sister making his blood boil.

**"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight. It's over" Robert said annoyed with his wife.**

**"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life" Cersei ground out through clenched teeth.**

**Robert looked at his son scornfully. "You let that little girl disarm you?"**

**Joffrey looked down at the ground ashamed and Robert turned to speak to Ned.**

**"Ned, see to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son"**

**"Gladly, your grace" Ned replied and was about to leave when Cersei spoke up again.**

**"And what of the dire wolf? What of the beast that savaged your son? Hm?"**

"Persistent bitch" Robb growled. She was being unbearable.

**"I forgot the damn wolf" Robert sighed. **

**"We found no trace of the dire wolf, your grace" A soldier informed.**

**"No? So be it" Robert tried to leave, but Cersei was not having it.**

**"They have another wolf"**

"She just doesn't give up, does she?" Tormund ground out. She was being overly persistent by even wildling standards. Stubborn as a goat.

**"As you will" Robert accepted**

**"You can't mean it" Ned asked disbelievingly.**

**"A dire wolf's no pet. Get her a dog. She'll be happier for it" Robert replied.**

**Sansa's seemed to catch onto what they were saying. "He doesn't mean Lady, does he?" She asked her father. "No, no, not Lady! Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good!" She yelled out.**

**"Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!" Arya glared at the queen.**

**Sansa pleaded with her father desperately. "Stop them. Don't let them do it. Please, please, it wasn't Lady!" Sansa screamed.**

Catelyn saw her Sansa's watery eyes and pulled her into a warm hug, saying soothing words.

**"Is this your command—Your grace?" Ned raised his voice after Robert, and the king halted to look at his longtime friend, but ultimately walked away. **

**"Where is the beast?" Cersei asked one of the guards.**

**"Chained up outside, your grace"**

**"Ser Ilyn, do me the honor" She told the withering man. **

**"No—" Ned cut in. "Jory… take the girls to their rooms. If it must be done, I will do it myself"**

**"Is this some trick?"**

**"The wolf is of the North. She deserves more than a butcher" He said and Sansa sniffled, tears streaking down her face. **

"Damn…"Robb ground out lowly, hands curled into fists.

**Outside, the Hound was leading his horse into the camp, when Ned walked by. He noticed the body slumped over the back of the horse, covered in mud and blood. **

**"The butcher's boy—You rode him down?" Ned snarled scornfully.**

**The Hound continued his stride without care, "He ran… Not very fast"**

Arya gave the Hound a withering, hate-filled glare. Mycah had been her friend, he hadn't done anything wrong!

**Ned approached Lady, who was whimpering lowly. He ruffled her fur, calming it before taking out his knife.**

**He brought it closer and closer to Lady's throat and at the same time, the screen slowly moved over some fur cover.**

**Moving further upwards, it was revealed to be Bran's bed, the boy still lying unconscious.**

_Hm? Why are they showing this now? _Sam thought to himself.

**Ned inhaled deeply and quickly cut its throat, the dire wolf giving a last yelp. At the same time, Bran opened his eyes and the scene faded into darkness. **

Catelyn inhaled sharply. "H-he's awake… Bran's finally awake!" She said, her eyes watering.

**AN: Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter. I said in the previous one that I thought the chapters might be too long, but you guys said you didn't mind it, and so I went all out and ended up writing 14k words. I got a lot of positive feedback on the first chapter and I must say that I'm flattered by some of the comments. **

**On another topic, someone asked me if I could add some more characters to the story. There were many suggestions, like for example; Stannis, Olenna, Tywin, Varys, Oberyn, Melisandre, Jeor, Mance and others. What do you guys think of this? Would you like to see some of these characters in the future chapters?**

**Thank you all for reading, favoring, and following my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter of **_**the watchers on the couch**_**. **

**~Please Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Watchers On The Couch**

**Chapter 3: Lord Snow**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own «Game of Thrones» or any of its characters.

* * *

Catelyn inhaled sharply. "H-he's awake… Bran's awake!" Her eyes were watering, tears of relief flooding down her dimpled cheeks.

Suddenly, it felt like a boulder had been lifted off the Stark family's shoulders. Bran's state of health had been weighing down on each of them heavily.

Ned slumped into his chair and exhaled in relief. "Thank the gods".

Robb and Jon's faces broke into grins. "I knew he would wake up!" Robb said and gave Jon a strong embrace.

"Aye, you Starks are hard to kill" Jon chuckled, equally elated.

Sansa went off to comfort their mother, tears of happiness welling in her eyes, while Arya hugged her father tightly.

Tyrion smiled at the heartfelt scene. He was truly happy for the Stark family. However, he couldn't help but find that his mind was drifting off to other matters. Now that the boy was awake, would he tell someone what caused his fall? Did he even remember? If the truth about Jaime and Cersei was to reach the ears of the other houses, it would cause an uproar. It would also be a huge black spot on the Lannister name, which couldn't be washed away no matter what, for centuries. No house would willingly marry off someone to a house that had tricked the realm and tried to seat an incestuous bastard child on the Iron Throne.

Tyrion's face turned grim. No, the future of house Lannister was not looking good.

As the screen started playing the next episode, each went to take their separate seats. Bran's new development creating a joyful atmosphere among the audience.

* * *

**The smallfolk were bustling outside the gates of King's Landing, as they watched the new Hand and his family ride in through the gates.**

**Ned and Jory were riding at the front, while Arya and Sansa were seated in a carriage alongside Septa Mordane.**

**The Stark banners fluttered in the wind, and Ned go off his horse, a man briskly coming to meet him.**

"So, you finally arrived, eh?" Bronn mused.

"**Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested" The guardsman spoke.  
Ned turned to the Septa. "Get the girls settled in. I'll be back in time for supper. And, Jory, you go with them"**

**"Yes, my Lord"**

**The guardsman spoke up yet again. "If you'd like to change into something more appropriate…"**

**Ned gave the man a blank stare before taking his gloves off. The guard realized Ned's disinterest and the two began walking to the council chambers. First, they walked through the Great Hall, where the throne sits. **

"Wow, it's so big and pretty" Sansa was in awe. She had always wanted to visit King's Landing.

"That's the Iron Throne!" Arya marveled.

**Jaime Lannister was lingering in front of the throne. **

"**Thank the god you're here, Stark. About time we had some stern Northern leadership"**

Ned snorted. This dishonorable fool wouldn't know honor even if someone hit him over the head with it.

"**Glad to see that you're protecting the throne" Ned replied scathingly, but Jaime just took it in stride.**

"**Sturdy old thing. How many kings' asses have polished it, I wonder? Hm, what's the line? The king shits and the Hand wipes" Jaime's mouth curled upwards smugly.**

"Well, it's kind of true" Bronn said.

**Ned eyed the golden armor of the kingsguard. Looking brand new, it was both ornate and pristine. "Very handsome armor. Not a scratch on it"**

"**I know. People have been swinging at me for years, but they always seem to miss" **

"**You've chosen your opponent's wisely then"**

**Jaime's smug smile dropped. "I have a knack for it" He paused a little. "It must be strange for you coming into this room. I was standing right here when it happened. He was very brave, your brother. Your father too. They didn't deserve to die like that… Nobody deserves to die like that"**

The viewers listened closely. For the Stark children, this was like experiencing a whole different side of their father. He was always kind in their presence and had never really shown any real hatred towards anyone.

Yet, the contempt was clear in his eyes when he eyed the Kingslayer.

"**But you just stood there and watched" Ned shot back. **

"**500 men just stood there and watched. All the great knights of the Seven Kingdom. You think anyone said a word, lifted a finger? No, lord Stark. 500 men, and this room was as silent as a crypt. Except for the screams, of course, and the Mad King laughing. And later… When I watched the Mad King die, I remembered him laughing as your father burned" **

**Jaime leaned a bit closer to Ned, peering into Ned's dark brown orbs. "It felt like justice".**

The viewers listened intently. Even though the stories about the Mad King's madness and cruelty was known all over the Seven Kingdoms, it was still an enrapturing tale.

Dany felt a sense of horror and disgust building in the pit of her stomach. There were people in this very room, that had experienced the plague that had been her father. The kind northern man, Eddard, had lost many loved ones because of her father.

She felt guilty and her view of her family was being shattered, more and more, as they continued watching these "episodes". Rheagar had started a war, her father was known as a madman, and now Viserys was following in their footsteps. Would she too, eventually, become like them?

She shook her head in denial. No, she would not let that happen, anything but that.

"**Is that what you tell yourself at night?" Ned snorted mockingly. "You're a servant of justice? That you were avenging my father when you shoved your sword in Aerys Targaryen's back?"**

"**Tell me—" Jaime began. "if I'd stabbed the Mad King in the belly instead of the back, would you admire me more?"**

"**You served him well, when serving was safe" Ned replied and walked away, leaving Jaime alone in the throne room. **

Tyrion watched the scene sadly. He knew of why his brother had done what he'd done.

One day, Jaime had just been unable to bear the scathing looks and whispers as he walked amongst the people. Pushed over the edge and unable to bottle up the truth anymore, he'd told Tyrion the entire story.

To say Tyrion had been flabbergasted would've been an understatement. A burden of that size was difficult to bear.

He'd been forced to swear never to tell anyone of what Jaime had told him that night, and even now, 17 years after the end of the rebellion, no one but him and Jaime knew of the truth of what had happened in that throne room.

* * *

**Ned entered the council chambers.**

**Like all of the other rooms of the Red Keep, the council chambers were highly decorated, truly a sight to behold.**

**In the center stood a table, with a brown cloth with golden linings draped over it. Food and drinks in placed in golden utensils. The chairs surrounding the table** **were a work of true art. Complex markings engraved on the pristine wood and the leather having a crowned stag, the sign of the royal Baratheon, on it.**

**On the wall behind the table, was an enormous painting, of a battle most likely.**

**From one of the chairs, a man stood up to greet the new Hand. **

"**Lord Stark" He said and offered a hand in greeting.**

"**Lord Varys" Ned replied.**

Dany's eyes widened. "He's the one they call the spider, isn't he? The spymaster?"

Ned looked to her a bit surprised. Not many knew of the man. He was meticulous and cunning, and no one really knew his true motives. "Aye, how do you know him?"

Dany looked down. "W-well… He's the one Viserys says is constantly sending his spies and assassins after us. He's the main reason we've had to move so often"

Ned's eyes narrowed a bit. Had Robert been the one to issue such an order? He's hatred for the Targaryen's was well know. He'd have to look into this later.

"**I was grievously sorry to hear of your troubles on the Kingsroad. We are all praying for the prince Joffrey's full recovery" Varys said.**

"It was barely a fleabite" Tormund scoffed.

"**A shame you didn't say a prayer for the butcher's son" Ned replied and walked past the man. Varys' smile dropped instantly.**

**Ned moved on to a face he recognized very well, a face he was glad to see. "Renly, you're looking well" He grinned and gave the boy a strong hug.**

"**And you look tired from the road. I told them this meeting could wait another day, but—"**

"**But we have a kingdom to look after" Another voice interrupted. **

Sansa eyed Renly, he was rather handsome she noted, her cheeks a bit red.

Arya seemed to pick up on this and rolled her eyes.

"**I've hoped to meet you for some time now, Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me" the man said.**

"**She has, Lord Baelish" Ned answered, hanging his cloak over the chair. "I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well"**

**The newly named Baelish grinned. "All too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from navel to collarbone"**

Catelyn sighed. Baelish had been a ward to her father Hoster Tully, when they were kids at Riverrun. When she'd been offered as a bride to Brandon Stark, Baelish had been distraught.

He'd gone off to duel Brandon for her hand. Such a stupid thing to do. Baelish was no fighter; he'd never even held a sword in his life!

Littlefinger had almost died that day. Her pleading to Brandon to have mercy on her long-time friend, had been what had saved his life.

"**Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with" Ned said with mirth in his eyes.**

"**It wasn't the man that I chose, my lord. It was Catelyn Tully. A woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you'll agree"**

**Ned's face turned serious again, and he looked away from the man. **

"You shouldn't be doing this, Ned. You should've rested after your long ride; it isn't good for your health" Catelyn told her Husband worriedly.

"Cat, as the Hand, it's my duty to attend to these matters. Rest may come afterward"

Catelyn sighed yet again. Her husband could be so stubborn at times.

"**I humbly beg your pardon, my lord Stark" A deep and aged voice spoke up, belonging to the oldest man in the room.**

"**Grand maester" Ned greeted**

"**How many years has it been? You were just a boy" Pycelle reminisced, but Ned didn't seem to be fond of the man.**

"**And you served another king"**

Robb looked to his father. "You talk to each other as you were friends, but there is an underlying tension to the conversation. The only one I feel like you were genuinely happy to see was Renly. Why is that, father?"

Ned closed his eyes in thought. "If King's Landing is a viper's nest, then the men in that room are the vipers. They might act as if they're doing what they're doing for the good of the realm, but each and every one of them has some hidden agenda. None of them have shown their true colors, and to some extent, it unnerves me" He answered truthfully and Robb nodded in understanding.

"**Oh, how forgetful of me" Pycelle mumbled, reaching down into his pockets in search of something. "This belongs to you, now" He added when he found what he'd been looking for. **

**A ring of gold, with a hand inside, looking to be holding a staff, which was most likely used to fasten it to the person. Ned eyed the symbol of the Hand of the King and procured it to his clothing, near his breast pocket. **

"**Should we begin?" Pycelle asked, looking to each of the council members.**

**Ned looked around surprised. "Without the king?"**

"**Winter may be coming, but I'm afraid the same cannot be said for my brother" Renly replied seating himself.**

Jon furrowed an eyebrow. "Isn't the king supposed to be at all council meetings?"

Tyrion's mouth curled into a small smile. "Well, the king has other, more… practical duties to attend to"

Bronn chuckled lightly at the joke.

"**His grace has many cares. He entrusts some small matters to us so that we might lighten the load" Varys explained carefully.**

"**We are the lords of small matters here" Lord Baelish supplied and Renly handed Ned a scroll, which Ned accepted thankfully. **

"**My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King"**

**Lord Baelish donned a serious expression. "Mmm, how much?"**

**Ned read the instructions on the scroll. "40,000 gold dragons to the champion, 20,000 to the runner-up, 20,000 to the winning archer"**

**Pycelle looked to Baelish. "Can the treasury bear such expenses?" His frail old voice asked.**

"**I'll have to borrow it. The Lannisters will accommodate, I expect. We already owe Lord Tywin three million gold. What's another 80,000?**

Their eyes widened.

"**Are you telling me the crown is three million in debt?" Ned asked flabbergasted.**

"**I'm telling you the crown is six million in debt"**

"What?!"

"S-so much…"

Ned's thoughts went to the old lion. He knew Tywin all too well. The Lannisters were a strong and rich house, and Tywin the one who had made it so. The old lion was one of the most respected and powerful battle commanders alive. He would not loan such a sum of money, unless it was somehow to his advantage.

Ned palmed his face. Robert. That fool. He seemed to have no issues burrowing himself, and the realm, deeper into debt.

**Ned looked around incredulously. "How could you let this happen?"**

"**The Master of Coin finds the money. The king and the Hand spend it" Baelish replied nonchalantly.**

**Ned stared into Baelish's eyes unflinchingly. "I will not believe Jon Arryn allowed Robert to bankrupt the realm" He said with utter faith.**

"**Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice, but I fear his grace doesn't always listen" Pycelle sighed and stroked his unkempt beard.**

**Renly stroked his forehead with his index and middle finger, vexation clear in his voice. "**_**Counting coppers,**_** he calls it"**

"**I'll speak to Robert tomorrow. This tournament is an expense we cannot afford"**

"**As you will. But still, we'd still make our plans" Baelish tried, but Ned was not having it.**

"**There will be no plans until I speak to Robert" He raised his voice and all the attendants stiffened at his sudden exclamation. Realizing his mistake, Ned sighed tiredly. He rubbed his face, the ride to King's Landing and the sudden influx of bad news taking a toll on him. **

"**Forgive me, my lords, I'm— I had a long ride" He apologized.**

**Varys eyed him with a sliver of sympathy. "You are the King's Hand, Lord Stark, we serve at your pleasure".**

Davos looked at the Lord of Winterfell in understanding. He knew the feeling of having to deal with constant problems. Being the right-hand man to the Lord of Dragonstone, the position had come with many responsibilities. He knew how tiring the burden of authority could be.

* * *

**[With Cersei and Joffrey]**

"**Ow!"**

**Cersei rolled her eyes at her son's whimpering as she put ointment on his slightly wounded arm. "Please, it's nearly healed"**

Robb, seeing the miniscule wound, could not help but voice his thoughts. "That's it? That's what had him crying like a little girl? It's barely a scratch!"

"**It's ugly" Joffrey whined, mouth tipping downwards into a frown.**

"**A king should have scars. You fought off a dire wolf. You're a warrior like your father"**

"He screamed like a frightened whore; you mean" Theon said in a deadpan.

"**I'm not like him. I didn't fight off anything. It bit me and all I did was scream" Joffrey bowed his head to look at the floor shamefully. "And the two Stark girls saw it, both of them"**

"**That's not true. You killed the beast. You only spared the beast because of the love your father bears her father"**

"Gods, woman. What part of the little cunts whining like a pussy led you to that conclusion?" Bronn scratched his head in thought.

Tyrion sighed. "Leave it to Cersei to fill her already unstable and sheltered son with delusions of grandeur and self-glorification"

"**I didn't I—"**

"**When Aerys Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne, your father was a rebel and a traitor…" Joffrey quieted and Cersei placed a hand to gently stroke Joffrey's own. "Someday you'll sit on the Iron Throne and the truth will be what you make it"**

**Joffrey eyed his mother carefully. "Do I have to marry her?"**

"**Yes. She's very beautiful and young, and if you don't like her, you only need to see her face on formal occasions and when the time comes, to make little princes and princesses"**

**Cersei tried to cheer him up, but at the upset look on her son's face, decided to give further relief. **

"**And if you'd rather fuck painted whores, you'll fuck painted whores. And if you'd rather lie with noble virgins, then so be it" She placed her hand underneath his chin and lifted it so that their eyes met. "You are my darling boy and the world will be exactly as you want it to be"**

Ned's eyes narrowed. They would stoop so low as to dishonor their betrothed in such a manner. Disgusting.

"That vile, evil creature of a woman. What is she thinking?! Teaching her son, the crown prince, to behave like some savage whoremonger" Catelyn raged.

Bronn leaned into Tyrion. "Well fuck me, that doesn't sound half bad" Bronn mused.

"I'd settle for just fucking the whores" Tyrion replied and they laughed lowly.

"**Do something nice for the Stark girl" Cersei spoke up after a brief silence. **

"**I don't want to".**

"**No, but you will. The occasional kindness will spare you all sorts of trouble down the road" **

**Joffrey got up from his seat, annoyed. "We allow the northerners too much power. They consider themselves our equals" He proclaimed like it was some sort of grand offense. **

"**How would you handle them?" Cersei asked in mild interest. Her son was to rule after all, it would be a smart to get to know what her son thought of the politics of the realm.**

"**I'd double their taxes and command them to supply 10,000 men to the royal army"**

Theon promptly spat out the wine he'd been drinking.

"Ten thousand?! Is he mad?" Jon said incredulously.

"**A royal army?" Cersei raised a delicate eyebrow.**

"**Why should every lord command his own men? It's primitive, no better than the hill tribes. We should have a standing army of men loyal to the crown, trained by experienced soldiers—instead of a mob of peasants who've never held pikes in their lives" He continued.**

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "He says that as if he has ever held a pike in his life"

"**And if the northerners' rebel?" Cersei inquired. **

"**I'd crush them"**

That seemed to amuse everyone in the room.

"You got beat into tears by a nine-year-old girl half your size. The only thing you'd be crushing are those delusional thoughts you're having" Davos japed and the others laughed heartily.

"—**Seize Winterfell and install someone loyal to the realm as Warden of the North. Uncle Kevan, maybe" Joffrey continued.**

"**And these 10,000 northern troops, would they fight for you or their Lord?" Cersei inquired.**

"**For me. I'm their king" He replied haughtily.**

"I doubt it".

"Yeah, no chance".

"**Mm-hmm. But you just invaded their homeland, asked them to kill their brothers"**

"**I'm not asking" Joffrey stated arrogantly, his emerald green eyes boring into his mother. **

"**The North cannot be held—not by an outsider. It's too big and too wild. And when the winter comes, the Seven Gods together couldn't save you and your royal army. A good king knows when to save his strength…" Cersei stood up from her seat, her cascading golden hair swaying a bit as she did.**

"Well the woman's got brains. How come her son is so stupid?" Bronn asked with a furrowed brow.

"She isn't half as smart as she thinks she is" Tyrion replied.

"… **And when to destroy his enemies." She added coolly, donning a slight smirk and Joffrey observed her in slight surprise.**

"**So, you agree then…" He stepped closer to his mother, smirking in the same fashion as she had. "… the Starks are enemies?"**

"**Anyone who isn't us is an enemy"**

Bronn had to give it to the woman. She was doing a fantastic job in molding the perfect retard. The boy would probably be a fully-fledged mongrel in a couple of years.

* * *

**Arya, Sansa and the Septa all sat around the dinner table. There was wine, steaming hot potatoes, fruits and salads from various vegetables.**

_**Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! Dunk! **_

**Arya kept on stabbing the table repeatedly, glowering all the while.**

"**Enough of that, young lady. Eat your food" The septa chided while scowling at the unladylike behavior. Sometimes she wondered how she and Sansa could even be sister. Sansa embodied everything that a lady should be. Arya, on the other hand, was very ill-mannered.**

"**I'm practicing"**

"**Practicing for what?" Sansa asked annoyed.**

"**The Prince"**

Jon chortled. That was exactly like the Arya he knew. Always ready to fight.

"She's a fierce one" Tormund sniggered. She reminded him of particular young arrow shooting redhead at home.

"**Arya, stop!" The Septa gasped.**

"**He's a liar and a coward and he killed my friend"**

"**The Hound killed your friend" Sansa corrected**

"**The Hound does whatever the Prince tells him to do" Arya replied with a fierce glare.**

"I'm his sworn shield, that's what I do—Whatever he tells me to"

"**You're an idiot" Sansa shot back.**

"**You're a liar. And if you told the truth, Mycah would be alive" Arya said finally and stabbed the knife a final time, embedding it into the pristine tabletop.**

"**Enough!" ****The Septa got out of her seat, finally having enough of the childish bickering, she begins**** escorting Arya away from the table as Ned walks in.**

"**What's happening here?" Ned asked in a demanding tone.**

**The Septa turned to her Lord to give him an answer. "****Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady"**

Catelyn watched the scene unfold with a hint of disappointment. Arya was too wild. Unlike Sansa, she despised the thought of staying at home while doing her duties as a lady. However, the cause of her discontent wasn't stemming from Arya. No, the cause was Sansa.

_Family. Duty. Honor._

Those were the words of her house, and they always applied in that order. Family always came first, and in this case, Sansa had abandoned her family in the hopes of pursuing her own childish fantasies with the prince.

Yes, she was a child, placed in a difficult situation. But, a person's behavior as a child would often come to be reflected in adulthood. She needed to realize that there were more important things than her own wishes.

**Ned sighed. "****Go to your room. We'll speak later" **

**Arya left the room and Ned approached his oldest daughter. "That's for you, love…" Ned said, placing a wrapped package in front of Sansa on the table before she unpacked it to reveal a doll.**

**"The same dollmaker makes all of Princess Myrcella's toys. Don't you like it?" Ned asked gently.****  
****"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight… May I be excused?" She was frowning and her dissatisfaction with the gift was obvious as day.**

"**You've barely eaten a thing" Mordane prompted.**

**Ned sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's all right. Go on." **

**She got up from the table, leaving only Ned and Septa Mordane.**

"Spoiled little brat" The Hound said and Tormund gave a grunt in agreement.

Jon frowned a bit at his ungrateful sister. Father had gone out of his way to get her a toy made by a prized toymaker and his sister had blown him off without even a hint of gratitude or appreciation.

He had yearned for his father's attention more than anything since childhood and even now, if he's father had come to him with some toy for children, he would've been thankful. It showed how much their father cared, and seeing his sister act so spoiled was really annoying him.

"**War ****was easier than daughters" Ned grumbled under his breath.**

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Sansa whirled on her father.

"Yeah!" Arya looked just as offended.

"Umm…" Ned looked to his wife for help, and Catelyn turned away stifling a little chuckle.

_Traitor…_

"Oh look! The next scene is about to begin!" Jon exclaimed, pointing at the screen with over the top excitement that looked off on his usually brooding face, and the girls whipped their heads to the screen.

Ned exhaled lightly and looked over to his son with a thankful smile, Jon giving a nod in return.

* * *

_**[In Arya's chambers]**_

**Arya unsheathed her sword, Needle, privately in her room as Ned knocked on the door.**

Jon's lips quirked into a small smile at the sight. He was glad that she treasured it so much.

"**G****o away!"**

"**Arya, open the door" Ned asks, his voice muffled and Arya unlocks the door.**

"**May I come in?" His voice was calm and soothing, and he closed the door behind himself. "Whose sword is that?" He asked upon noticing the weapon.**

"**Mine"**

"**Give it to me" Ned said and Arya handed it over reluctantly, afraid he was going to take away her gift from Jon. **

**Ned inspected the weapon carefully. "I know this maker's mark. This is Mikken's work. Where did you get this? This is no toy. Little ladies shouldn't play with swords" He chided, sitting down on one of the many chairs.**

"Indeed" Catelyn bristled shooting Jon a glare. "What were you thinking when you gave Arya that sword? She could get hurt!"

"We already discussed this, Cat. It was a parting gift from Jon, let it go" Ned told his wife, wincing slightly at her unforgiving tone.

"**I wasn't playing. And I don't want to be a lady"**

"**Come here" ****He chuckled and patted the seat beside him. "****Now what do you want with this?"**

**She took a seat next to his. "****It's called Needle"**

The hound snorted, grumbling something about people naming their swords being cunts.

"**A blade with a name. And who were you hoping to skewer with Needle? Your sister? Do you know the first thing about sword fighting?" He inquired.**

"**Stick'em with the pointy end."**

**Ned laughed at that. "That's the essence of it"**

"**I was trying to learn" ****Arya frowned slightly. "…****I asked Mycah to practice with me. I asked him. It was my fault" She said and looked down sadly.**

"**No, sweet girl" He placed a gentle arm around his daughter. "You didn't kill the butcher's boy"**

From the other couch, Robb spoke up. "Don't blame yourself for that, little sister. It wasn't your fault. Mycah's death is on the Queen and Joffrey's hands"

Arya Nodded slightly, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was still her fault. If she hadn't gone and hit the Prince, Mycah would've probably gotten away with some cuts. But she had to go and anger him, and now Mycah was dead.

"**I hate them! I hate all of them. The Hound, the Queen and the King and Joffrey and Sansa"**

"**Sansa was dragged before the King and Queen... And asked to call the Prince a liar"**

"**So was I! He is a liar" Arya stated hotly.**

"**Darling, listen to me" Ned sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sansa will be married to Joffrey someday. She cannot betray him. She must take his side even when he's wrong"**

"**But… how you can let her marry someone like that?" She asked in a mix of confusion and disgust, and Ned looked a bit nonplussed himself.**

Most of the viewers were thinking the same. They'd only seen a little of Joffrey and it was already clear that the boy was a bad choice. He was pathetically weak, laughably deluded and unbearably arrogant. Adding that to that horrible superiority complex, and you'd have a bomb of madness waiting to explode right in your face.

"**Well… Look at me" Ned said after a second of thought. "You're a Stark of Winterfell. You know our words"**

"**Winter is coming"**

"**You were born in the long summer. You've never known anything else. But now winter is truly coming. And in the winter, we must protect ourselves, look after one another. Sansa is your sister"**

"**I don't hate her. Not really" Arya confessed at her father's word. **

Sansa processed that in her head, a bit stunned by her sisters' words. "I don't hate you either" They both then shared a little smile before their attention went back to the screen.

Catelyn and Ned couldn't help but share a smile. At least some good was coming out of this whole watching-the-future business.

"**I don't want to frighten you, but I won't lie to you either. We've come to a dangerous place. We cannot fight a war amongst ourselves, all right?" He told Arya earnestly and offered her the sword, handle first. "Go on. It's yours"**

"**I can keep it?" She asked delightedly.**

"**Try not to stab your sister with it" He joked and headed for the door before turning around to look at Arya with a knowing smile. "If you're going to own a sword, you'd better know how to use it"**

* * *

_**[Bran's bedside in Winterfell. A crow lands on his windowsill.]**_

"**Don't listen to it. Crows are all liars" A old woman spoke up from his bedside, sitting on a chair close to the warmth of the fireplace while knitting. "I know a story about a crow" She said when she saw Bran's bored expression, hoping to cheer him up with one of her many tales.**

"**I hate your stories" Bran said in a childish fit of annoyance.**

"**I know a story about a boy who hated stories. I could tell you about Ser Duncan the tall. Those were always your favorites"**

"**Those weren't my favorites. My favorites were the scary ones"**

**Old Nan sighed. "Oh, my sweet summer child. What do you know about fear? Fear is for the winter, when the snows fall a hundred feet deep. Fear is for the long night, when the sun hides for years and children are born and live and die all in darkness. That is the time for fear, my little Lord, when the White Walkers move through the woods. Thousands of years ago there came a night that lasted a generation. Kings froze to death in their castles, same as the shepherds in their huts. And women smothered their babies rather than see them starve, and wept and felt the tears freeze on their cheeks. So is this the sort of story that you like? In that darkness, the White Walkers came for the first time. They swept through cities and kingdoms, riding their dead horses, hunting with their packs of pale spiders big as hounds…"**

**[Door rattles] Bran startled at the sudden noise and Robb walked into the room, interrupting Old Nan's story.**

"Damn, that gave me goosebumps" Bronn shivered.

"Aye…"

"She's one crazy old woman, I tell you"

Dany shivered a bit herself. "That ominous music… it made her story so much more, more…"

"Alive" Tyrion finished for her.

"Yes"

There was a short silence. The old woman's words were both awe-inspiring and fear-inducing at the same time. The way she talked almost made them feel as if they were standing in a forest decked in snow in the middle of winter, all alone and scared.

Tormund who'd been quiet for a while spoke up. "Always listen to the elders. They may be old, but they've lived for a long time and seen many things. They're wise, and often their advice can be more precious than gold or weapon. It's how we survive out in the North. We learn from the mistakes of our forebears"

Davos nodded slowly, looking thoughtful.

"It makes you wonder, though" Tyrion asked with a frown. "If the white walkers are real… are the ice spiders from the stories real? Grumpkins and Snarks? Could they be out there, somewhere in the white wastelands of the lands of always winter?"

"I wouldn't count them out" Tormund said after a second of thought. "… Many have tried to explore the lands of always winter and every time they come back with some mysterious story about seeing strange creatures roaming in the thick snows. Every once in a while, scouts or scavengers come back to camp claiming to have seen White Walkers, Ice Spiders, Yeti's or even the Jötunn (Frost giants)"

The mere thought of these mythical creatures being real sent quivers down their spines.

"**What are you telling him now?" Robb asked upon entry, smiling to himself.**

"**Only what the little Lord wants to hear"**

"**Get your supper. I want some time with him" Robb said kindly and waited till she left and turned to Bran. "One time she told me the sky is blue because we live inside the eye of a blue-eyed giant named Macumber" He told Bran when they were alone.**

"**Maybe we do"**

Tyrion snorted amusedly. He could believe the things about White Walkers, now that he'd been presented with evidence. But there was no way he was going to believe that they lived in Macumber's gigantic blue eye.

Some of the others chuckled too.

"**How do you feel?" Robb asked, sitting down next to Bran on the bed. "You still don't remember anything?"**

**Bran shook his head sadly and Robb continued. "Bran, I've seen you climb a thousand times. In the wind, in the rain... A thousand times. You never fall" He stated seriously.**

"**I ****did though… It's true, isn't it... what Maester Luwin says about my legs?" Robb, unable to speak, shook his head in silent confirmation.**

"**I'd rather be dead"**

That one sentence was like a vicious blow to the gut for the Stark family. Catelyn's heart dropped, eyes turning glassy. Sansa and Arya had tears in their eyes by now, and the boys were all facing away with grim looks on their faces.

"**Don't ever say that"**

"**I'd rather be dead"**

The tears fell down her eyes, and she clung to her husband in sorrow. Her son was hurting so much inside. So broken and sad. She just couldn't handle seeing him like that, her sweet Bran.

* * *

_**[Catelyn and Rodrick arrive at King's Landing, entering through a back entrance]**_

"**Fewer eyes back here, my Lady. But still too many" Rodrick uttered glancing around warily.**

"**Nine years since I've set foot in the capital. And no one knew who I was the last time I came either"**

_**Two guards pull up to her on horseback.**_

"**Welcome to King's Landing, Lady Stark. Would you mind following us?" One of the guards said. **

"**I would. We've done nothing wrong"**

"**We've been instructed to escort you into the city" He added.**

"**Instructed? I don't know who's providing your instructions, but..."**

_**She's interrupted when the guard hands her a scroll.**_

"**Follow me, Lady Stark" The gold-cloak said again, and led them through the narrow streets of the capital.**

"Wonder what's in the scroll" Samwell whispered to Jon. "Who do you think sent it?"

"If I was to venture a guess. I'd say that it was someone from the King's court"

* * *

_**[At Baelish's brothel]**_**  
****"Cat!" Peter Baelish greeted the two when they entered the room. He turned to his 'company' "Go on. Go upstairs"**

"Who is that and how did he know she was coming?" Theon asked with a befuddled expression. Lady Catelyn had ridden in a small party consisting only of herself and Ser Rodrick, and no one had known of their journey beforehand. There was no way he could've known, right?

"That, my dear little squidling, is Peter Baelish, the Master of Coin…"

"And brothelkeeper" Bronn added hastily while Theon looked more than a little annoyed at the nickname.

"… He, alongside Varys, control more spies than the rest of the Seven Kingdoms combined. Nothing ever happens without them knowing. Knowledge is their trade. It's what has made them so powerful, even though they both come from poor backgrounds"

**Catelyn looked ready to explode of rage. "****You little worm!" She yelled in anger and threw the scroll she'd been handed earlier at Baelish. "You take me for some back-alley Sally you can drag into a…"**

_**Two naked whores interrupt and Baelish snaps at them to leave.**_

"**I meant no disrespect to you of all people" He apologized earnestly.**

"**How dare you bring me here! Have you lost your mind?"**

"**No one will come looking for you here. Isn't that what you wanted? I'm truly sorry... about the locale"**

Ned uttered a low growl. This little weasel dared bring his wife to such a filthy establishment.

"**How did you know I was coming to King's Landing?" She questioned and Baelish's eyes shifted to somewhere behind her.**

"**A dear friend told me" He said, and she turned to see where he was looking.**

"**Lady Stark" A voice greeted from behind the curtains and Catelyn recognized the person immediately.**

"**Lord Varys?"**

"**To see you again after so many years is a blessing… Your poor hands" Varys spoke softly and took one of her bandaged hands in his own. Her reaction was immediate and she retracted her hand straight away.**

"**How did you know I was coming?" She inquired yet again.**

"**Knowledge is my trade, my Lady. Did you bring the dagger with you, by any chance?" Catelyn nodded to Rodrick whom handed the dagger to Varys. "My little birds are everywhere. Even in the north. They whisper to me the strangest stories"**

"You see what I mean" Tyrion said to Theon, gesturing to the screen. "Nothing ever gets by those two" and Theon nodded dumbly, still a bit shocked.

"**Valyrian steel" He stated when he recognized the rare metal. **

That little tidbit of information had Davos thinking since the last episode. Why would someone give a Valyrian steel dagger to a common sell-sword? They were weapons of extreme value which were often passed down from generation to generation in houses as family heirlooms.

Tyrion's thoughts mirrored those of Davos. The secret to making Valyrian steel had been lost to the world when the Doom had befallen Old Valyria. Now, there were only a handful of such weapons left, and even less whom knew how to reforge the steel.

"**Do you know whose dagger this is?"**

"**I must admit I do not" Varys answered dejectedly.**

**Baelish chuckled. "Well, well, this is a historic day" They all turned to look at the brothelkeeper inquisitively. "Something you don't know, that I do. There's only one dagger like this in all the Seven Kingdoms…"**

Everyone stared at the man expectantly.

"… **It's Mine"**

"What?" Davos asked stupefied.

"Huh?!"

"What do you mean 'It's mine'?!"

"**Yours?" Catelyn's eyes widened in incredulity.**

"**At least it was, until the tournament on prince Joffrey's last Nameday" He added hastily.**

"**I bet on ser Jaime in the jousting, as any sane man would. When the knight of the Flowers unseated him, I lost this dagger"**

"**To whom?" Catelyn asked, her face stony.**

The viewers were leaning in in anticipation.

"**Tyrion Lannister, the Imp"**

Dead silence ensued the statement and Tyrion squeaked out a "huh?", utterly flabbergasted.

Everyone turned to stare at Tyrion with wide eyes.

He suddenly noticed their stares and frowned. "Oh, you can't be serious! You actually believe him?! I thought we already established that I wasn't the type to throw children out of tower windows, that was Jaime and Cersei!"

The Starks wore conflicted expressions and Davos spoke up to ease the tension.

"Well, it doesn't really make sense for Lord Tyrion to do such a thing. We all saw how the boy was thrown at the hands of Jaime Lannister, and when Tyrion joined them at the feast afterwards, he was absolutely clueless as to how the boy had fallen. He did also express genuine concern for the boy, if I remember correctly"

"If anything, this looks like a plot to frame him" Bronn piped up.

That seemed reasonable, but what Catelyn couldn't wrap her head around was why Baelish would lie to her about such a thing. They had been close friends in childhood when he had served as her father's ward. He had even confessed his love to her, and fought her betrothed at the time for her favor. What was there to gain from lying to her? What could he possibly gain from betraying her trust like that?

* * *

**_[Castle Black]_**

_**At Castle Black, in a courtyard. Grenn and Jon are swordfighting, Jon getting the best of him and breaking his nose while Tyrion and The Lord Commander watch from a distance.**_

**"If that were a real sword, you'd be dead" Ser Alliser sneered. "Lord Snow here grew up in a castle spitting down on the likes of you… Pyp. Do you think Ned Stark's bastard bleeds like the rest of us?"**

"Someone obviously doesn't like you" Davos remarked.

"Yeah, well, he's not the first"

"That's Ser Alliser Thorne" Ned stated, glaring at the man who was so blatantly insulting his son. "He was a Targaryen loyalist. Benjen goes on often and loudly about him. He's hated us Stark's ever since Robert's rebellion, when we ended the Targaryen dynasty"

They all nodded in understanding.

_**Pyp steps forward, shouting as he swings his training sword in a sideways arc, aiming for Jon's head. Jon leans backward letting the swing pass him by and then lurches forward, stabbing Pyp in the gut with a furious grunt, the blunt blow sending Pyp sprawling to the ground, heaving heavy breaths. **_

"**Next!"**

_**Jon quickly dispatches of another newcomer; we see Lord Commander Jeor and Tyrion looking on from a balcony.**_

**"Next!"**

Arya cheered for her brother. Happy to see her big brother kicking ass.

_**While Jon Snow is fighting, another joins in and Jon defeats the two of them almost instantly.**_

"You've gotten better, Snow" Robb said with a grin, clapping Jon on the back.

"You should probably work on your own swordsmanship, else I might leave you behind, Stark" Jon replied with an equally cheerful grin and Ned eyed Jon with pride gleaming in his brown eyes.

"**Lord Snow, it appears you're the least useless person here. Go clean yourselves up. There's only so much I can stomach in a day" Alliser concluded, sending the boys away.**

* * *

_**[Tyrion and Lord Commander are talking, overlooking the courtyard.]**_

"**A charming man" Tyrion said with a small smirk.**

"**I don't need him to be charming. I need him to turn this bunch of thieves and runaways into men of the Night's Watch"**

"**And how's that going, Commander Mormont?"**

"**Slowly" He replied and reached for something in his pocket. "A raven came for Ned Stark's son" He said, handing the message to Tyrion.**

"**Good news or bad?"**

"**Both"**

"I bet it's about Bran" Arya chirped.

"Yeah, those are most likely the good news" Tyrion supposed. "Though I wonder what the bad news could be"

"Most likely about the poor lads' legs" Bronn shrugged.

* * *

_**[Back in the throne room, just outside of the small council chambers, Ned is walking when Pycelle arrives looking for him]**_

"**Lord Stark" The grey bearded man greeted. "I meant to give you this earlier. So forgetful these days. A raven from Winterfell this morning" He said, carefully making his way down the few steps to hand Ned the message. He was breathing heavily, the short walk taking a toll on his frail old body.**

**Ned gave a grateful nod, and Pycelle bowed and left.**

_Is that the same message as Jon received? _Tyrion pondered silently.

"**Good news?" A voice uttered, startling Ned and making him look up to the speaker. "Perhaps you'd like to share it with your wife?**

"**My wife is in Winterfell" Ned replied as a man stepped forward to reveal himself as Peter Baelish.**

"**Is she?"**

* * *

_**[At Baelish's brothel]**_

"**I thought that she'd be safest in here" Baelish explained as Ned dismounted his horse, leading the Hand to one of his many brothels in King's Landing. "One of several such establishments I own"**

**Ned's head whipped around to glare at the gaunt man, anger filling him as soon as the man uttered those words. **

**He yanked Baelish by the neck, startling the man and pressed him into the cold, hard stone wall. **

"**You're a funny man. A very funny man" Ned growled with a forced smile, a firm hand around Baelish's throat, pinning him to the wall with an overwhelming strength the smaller man couldn't fight against.**

"Ned!" Catelyn admonished lightly, slapping her husband playfully on the arm.

**Baelish desperately scratched at Ned's hand, trying his damnest to escape from the northerner's firm hold.**

"**Ned!" [Catelyn pokes her head out of a window]**

**Ned's eyes shot up in surprise at the sudden exclamation, and found his wife poking her head out of the window of the Brothel. He relinquished his hold on the Master of Coin and entered the Brothel.**

Some of the viewers chuckled and the Stark children found themselves laughing at their father's antics.

**Baelish gasped for sweet fresh air, his lungs greedily sucking in oxygen.**

"**The Starks... Quick tempers, slow minds" Baelish muttered, fixing his collar and followed after Ned.**

* * *

_**[The armory at Castle Black]**_

**Jon was putting away his gear after the training session, alongside the other trainees when the one named Grenn shut the door and directed a glare at Jon.**

"**You broke my nose, bastard!" He spat out.****  
****Jon turned around to face the three other trainees in the room. A small smirk adorning his face. "It's an improvement"**

"Are you blind, Snow? Can't you see they outnumber you three to one?" Theon quipped.

"Numbers don't always guarantee victory, Greyjoy" Jon shot back.

Arya then stepped in to back up her brother. "And Jon beat them easily when they were training"

**Before Jon had any time to react, the two trainees next to him, Rast and Pyp, grabbed his arms, hindering any movement. Grenn rushed towards Jon furiously, grabbing a small knife in the process and holding it to Jon's throat.**

"**If we threw you over the Wall, wonder how long it'd take you to hit the ground" Grenn snarled.**

"**I wonder if they'd find you before the wolves did" Pyp added.**

The Starks stiffened and the tension became palpable. Robb gripped his knee tightly in worry for his brother. Ned turned quiet while Sansa and Arya looked equally horrified.

"See, I told you so, Snow. Not. A. Good. Idea" Theon whispered harshly.

**Abruptly, the door to the armory creaked open and Tyrion waddled in on his short little legs. The two groups eyed each other for a second. Tyrion analyzing the situation with a keen mind.**

"**What're you looking at, halfman?" Grenn questioned.**

"**I'm looking at you. Yes. You've got an interesting face. Very distinctive faces. All of you"**

"**What do you care about our faces?" Rast replied this time.**

"**It's just, I think they would look marvelous decorating the spikes in King's Landing. Perhaps I'll write to my sister, the Queen, about it"**

**They quickly let go of Jon, clearly reading the underlying threat.**

Robb exhaled sharply, the surge of relief lifting the unease and worry from his shoulders.

"**We'll talk later, Lord Snow" Grenn mumbled lowly to Jon and he along with Pyp and Rast all started putting away their gears.**

**Jon exhaled deeply, slumping backwards onto the rack for practice swords.**

"**Everybody knew what this place was and no one told me. No one but you… My father knew and left me to rot here at the Wall all the same"**

Ned flinched. It was true. He had known what the Wall was and even though Jon had been insistent on joining his uncle at the Night's Watch, he knew he should've put down his foot on the matter. The wall was no place for a boy. Jon had his entire life ahead of him and the Wall wasn't going anywhere. It hurt him a lot to see Jon so downtrodden and knowing what he knew about Jon's heritage made it even worse. A boy whom was owed so much, yet bereft of everything.

**Tyrion gave Jon a sympathetic look. "Grenn's father left him too…" The other trainees' heads snapped in Tyrion's direction. "Outside a farmhouse when he was three. Pyp was caught stealing a wheel of cheese. His little sister hadn't eaten in three days. He was given a choice: his right hand or the Wall" Tyrion continued. "I've been asking the Lord Commander about them. Fascinating stories"**

"**They hate me because I'm better than they are!" Jon exclaimed in anger.**

"**It's a lucky thing none of them were trained by a master-at-arms like your Ser Rodrik. I don't imagine any of them ever held a real sword before they came here" Tyrion cut in snidely and Jon took a step back, suddenly unsure of his previous actions. He sighed and reached into one of his pockets, retrieving the message handed to him by Mormont.**

"**Your brother Bran" He said, handing Jon the message. "He's woken up"**

Ned's eyes trained on the dwarf. He'd been kind to his son and given prudent advice, even going out of his way to help his son outright and Ned could feel his respect rising for the man.**  
**

* * *

_**[At Baelish's brothel]**_

**"The mere suggestion that the Queen's brother tried to kill your boy would be considered treason" Baelish reasoned. Attempting to dissuade Lord- and Lady Stark from their misguided thoughts.**

"**We have proof. We have the blade" Catelyn replied; confident it was enough to convince the King of the Lannisters guilt.**

"**Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him. The only man who could say otherwise has no throat, thanks to your boy's wolf"**

**She turned to her husband. "****Petyr has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me. He would never betray my trust"**

"**I'll try to keep you alive, for her sake. A fool's task, admittedly, but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything"**

_How lovely. First, they blame me for the attempted murder of a child and then play the role of the loyal friend who's putting himself at risk for your cause. Just fucking fantastic._

"**I won't forget this. You're a true friend" She said, fixing him with a sincere gaze.**

Catelyn could feel her heart ache at those words. She had truly considered him a friend and in return he'd betrayed her where it mattered the most.

"**Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain**

* * *

_**[In the Queen's chambers.]**_

**Hearing a knock on her door, Cersei quickly opened it and Jaime entered wearing his usual outfit.**

Jon growled in anger. This wretched ignominy of a man had hurt his little brother. Jon could feel his hands twitching and he had to remind himself that they had no weapons. Oh, how he yearned for that the opportunity to rip the Kingslayer apart, butcher him as brutally as he could possible manage, to beat the ever living shit out of him. There would be nothing more satisfying, nothing more gratifying than that, at this very moment.

**She locked the door behind him and snapped her head to meet his gaze, eyes blazing. "****How could you be so stupid?" She demanded furiously. **

"**Calm down"**

"**He's a child... 10 years old. What were you thinking?"**

Tyrion found himself asking the same question. How? How could his brother have stooped so low? What madness had driven him to throwing an innocent child out of a tower in hopes of killing him. The disappointment was overwhelming and Tyrion averted his eyes from the screen, unable to cope with the disgrace of it all.

"**I was thinking of us. You're a bit late to start complaining about it now" Jaime replied snidely. "What has the boy told them?"**

"**Nothing. He's said nothing. He remembers nothing" She replied; voice laced with worry.**

"**Then what are you raving about?"**

"**What if it comes back to him? If he tells his father what he saw..."**

"**We'll say he was lying. We'll say he was dreaming. We'll say whatever we like. I think we can outfox a 10-year-old" He said, taking nonchalant steps towards his twin.**

"**And my husband?" Cersei questioned warily.**

"**I'll go to war with him if I have to. They can write a ballad about us" He grinned. "The War for Cersei's Cunt" And received a stern slap to the face. He laughs and shrugs it off, and Cersei tries hitting him again. This time, however, he spins her around and hugs her from behind, wrapping her up in his arms.**

The others couldn't help but gag in disgust.

"**Let me go"**

"**Never"**

"**Let me go"**

Robb suppressed a retch at the overly cliché lovers quarrel.

"**The boy won't talk. And if he does, I'll kill him. Him, Ned Stark, the King… The whole bloody lot of them, until you and I are the only people left in this world" He whispered softly into her ears.**

_One day, I will kill you like the dishonorable coward you are, Jaime Lannister. Mark my words. For my family, for my friends, and for the realm. _Ned vowed to himself, boiling with vengeance.**  
**

* * *

_**[In a back alley]**_

"**I wish I could see the girls" Catelyn said, holding her husband's rough hands in her own softer ones.**

**Ned's eyes softened at his wife's words. "****It's too dangerous"**

"**Just for a moment" She pleaded.**

"**Until we know who our enemies are..."**

"**I know they did it, Ned. The Lannisters" Catelyn said with the utmost conviction. "In my bones, I know it"**

"Well, you're right about it being the Lannisters, just the wrong one" Davos remarked.

**Ned sighed. "****Littlefinger's right. I can't do anything without proof"**

"**And if you find the proof?"**

**Ned looked down to the ground with a contemplative expression. "****Then I bring it to Robert... And hope he's still the man I once knew..." His hazel eyes shifted to meet his wife's blue ones. "You watch yourself on the road, huh? That temper of yours is a dangerous thing"**

"**My temper?" Catelyn chuckled. "Gods be good, you nearly killed poor Littlefinger yesterday"**

"**He still loves you"**

"**Does he?" She replied and they stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds in silence and then embraced each other and let their lips meet for a chaste kiss.**

"Awww, that's so sweet" Sansa cooed. That was such a romantic and sweet moment and she couldn't help but wish that her own future relationship would work out just as well.

Arya, on the other hand, did not have the same reaction. She wrinkled her nose cutely. "Ewww…"

"**Off with you" Ned said when they broke the kiss. Cat gave a slight nod and walked away, Ned gazing at her retreating back.****  
**

* * *

_**[In the King's chambers]**_**  
"Yeah, ****It's been a long time" The King sighed, twirling a glass of wine in his hand. "But I still remember every face... You remember your first?" He asked the current Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy.**

Eyes widened when they met the visage of the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Jon and Robb ogled the man with awe.

Barristan Selmy, also known as Barristan the Bold, was a living legend. A man who'd fought countless battles and won valor and glory. His chivalry and honor were second to none. He'd been knighted by Aegon V after defeating Ser Duncan the Tall at the age of 17, and become a member of the Kingsguard at 23. This man was one worthy of respect and admiration.

"**Of course, your Grace" Barristan replied stepping forward.**

"**Who was it?"**

"**A Tyroshi. Never learned the name"**

**The King gave a scoff. "****How'd you do it?"**

"**Lance through the heart"**

"**Quick one. lucky for you" Robert replied putting down his glass of wine. "Mine was some Tarly boy at the Battle of Summerhall. My horse took an arrow so I was on foot, slogging through the mud. He came running at me, this dumb high-born lad, thinking he could end the rebellion with the single swing of his sword. I knocked him down with the hammer. Gods, I was strong then. Caved in his breastplate. Probably shattered every rib he had. Stood over him, hammer in the air. Right before I brought it down, he shouted, "Wait! Wait!"... They never tell you how they all shit themselves. They don't put that part in the songs. Stupid boy. Now the Tarlys bend the knee like everyone else. He could have lingered on the edge of the battle with the smart boys and today his wife would be making him miserable, his sons would be ingrates, and he'd be waking three times in the night to piss into a bowl"**

Sam suppressed a wince as he heard the King utter the Tarly name. His father, Randall Tarly, often bragged about how the Tarly's were the only ones to defeat Robert in battle during the rebellion.

Meanwhile, Jon couldn't help but frown a bit at the unsightly appearance of the King. He'd listened to fathers' stories about how he'd fought alongside the King in the rebellion. Robert Baratheon had been nicknamed the 'Demon of the Trident', yet the only thing Jon could see of the man now was that he was fat, drunk and lazy.

**Robert was scowling at the end of his tirade and whipped his head to his cupbearer. "Wine!" He bellowed and Lancel quickly approached the king and poured what few drops of wine he had left. "Lancel. Gods, what a stupid name" He said staring at the shaking squire. "Lancel Lannister. Who named you? Some halfwit with a stutter?" **

They laughed at the jape.

**Robert looked down to take his cup and noticed it was still empty. "What are you doing?" **

"**It's empty, your Grace" Came the reply.**

"**What do you mean it's empty?"**

**Lancel was sweating at this point. "****There's no more wine"**

"He looks ready to shit himself" Tormund laughed.

"**Is that what empty means?!" The king yelled. "So. Get. More" He snarled accentuating each word.**

**Lancel hurriedly made his way to the door, almost sprinting out in fear.**

"Poor boy"

"**Tell your cousin to get in here. Kingslayer! Get in here" Robert yelled after the boy and Jaime who was standing guard outside the door.**

**Calmly, Jaime strode into the King's chamber. "Surrounded by Lannisters" Robert glowered and Jaime did his best to hide his annoyance. "Every time I close my eyes, I see their blond hair and their smug, satisfied faces. It must wound your pride, huh? Standing out there like a glorified sentry. Jaime Lannister, son of the mighty Tywin... Forced to mind the door while your King eats and drinks and shits and fucks. So come on. We're telling war stories. Who was your first kill, not counting old men?"**

"Ouch"

"Yeah, he really hates the guy"

"I can see why" Robb muttered.

"**One of the outlaws in the Brotherhood" Jaime answered the King.**

"**I was there that day. You were only a squire, 16 years old" Ser Barristan complimented and Jaime gave a little nod.**

"**You killed Simon Toyne with a counter riposte. Best move I ever saw" Jaime gave his own compliment to the aging knight whose mouth curled into a small smile.**

"Toyne?" Robb furrowed an eyebrow looking to his father for answers.

"Simon Toyne was the leader of the Kingswood Brotherhood, a band of outlaws and bandits opposed to the rule of House Targaryen. They were based in the Kingswood, a large area of woodland south-east of King's Landing. Roughly 20 years ago, King Aerys II Targaryen ordered them destroyed, a mission led by Ser Barristan himself" Ned informed.

"**A good fighter, Toyne, but he lacked stamina"**

"**Your outlaw" Robert interrupted. "Any last words?"**

"**I cut his head off, so no" Jaime replied smugly.**

"**What about Aerys Targaryen? What did the Mad King say when you stabbed him in the back? I never asked. Did he call you a traitor? Did he plead for a reprieve?" Robert questioned sounding genuinely interested.**

"**He said the same thing he'd been saying for hours… 'Burn them all'" The room quieted quickly at that and the King and Jaime shared a long hard stare. **

Dany quivered at those three words.

"**If that's all your grace…" Jaime said and excused himself, giving the King and Ser Barristan quick nods.****  
**

* * *

**[Somewhere beyond the Narrow Sea]**

**A vast expanse of forestry could be seen and on a narrow path, rode Khal Drogo's Khalasar. Drogo rode at the front, his Blood riders following him closely, while Jorah and Daenerys were further back.**

"I wonder where exactly that place is. It's certainly very beautiful" Davos wondered out loud. He'd been a smuggler before becoming Stannis's advisor, and as such had visited many wonderful lands. However, he'd always avoided the Dothraki shores.

"It is a curious thing, the geography of the world, I mean" Tyrion said. "There are still so many undiscovered places. From what I've read the only known lands are Essos, Westeros, Sothoryos, and some archipelagos. We don't even know what lies west to Westeros"

To Arya, that sounded like the most amazing thing in the world. To go out on adventures and discover new lands. It would be a dream come true.

"**Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?" Dany questioned.**

"**The Dothraki don't believe in money. Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts" Jorah answered.**

"**From whom?"**

"**If you rule a city and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices: pay tribute or fight. An easy choice for most. Of course, sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak or the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months and need the practice" Jorah explained as best as he could manage.**

**Suddenly Daenerys sees one of the Dothraki men strike a slave with a whip for not moving fast enough.**

They all looked at the scene with varying degrees of disgust. Slavery had been abolished in Westeros and selling and or buying slaves was punishable by death. Seeing it happen so casually was utterly repulsive.

"**Tell them all to stop"**

"**You want the entire horde to stop? For how long?" Jorah asked, unsure if it was a wise decision.**

"**Until I command them otherwise"**

"**You're learning to talk like a Queen" He smiled lightly.**

"**Not a Queen. A Khaleesi"**

Tyrion nodded to himself. It would do her good to embrace her new role of authority. If she was to survive, she needed to know how to utilize her position to her gain.

_**Daenerys dismounts her horse and walks through the field off of the path. She hears noises coming towards her and grass snapping. Her brother Viserys storms into the clearing on horseback wielding a sword.**_

**"You dare!" Viserys roared absolutely livid.**

"Oh dear, here we go…"

"**You give commands to me? To me?! You do not command the dragon" He snarled while grabbing Dany by the neck and bringing his sword close to her throat. "I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?" He spat, face twisting angrily.**

**A snapping noise can be heard and suddenly something wraps itself around Viserys's throat, a moment later he's yanked off his feet and thrown backward onto the muddy ground.**

"Ha! Got what you deserve, princeling" Theon laughed.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Arya shouted in awe.

Ned chuckled at his daughters' antics. "Aye, that was some skill he displayed"

**Dany looked up startled and sees Rakharo, one of the Dothraki warriors, with a whip in hand. He asks her something in Dothraki, eyes glaring at the downed prince like daggers.**

"**Rakharo ask if you want him dead, Khaleesi" Irri translates for her.**

"No**!" She cries and Irri conveys her reply to Rakharo who looks a bit stunned at that.**

Tormund twisted his head to look at the silver haired girl in some confusion and decided to voice his thoughts. "Say, little girl, why do you insist on protecting that boy. He's done nothing but hurt, humiliate and use you" And the others couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"I—He's my brother" She replied shakily.

"But he—"

"The only family I have left…"

Tormund silenced when he heard her quivering voice and sad eyes, knowing he shouldn't pry any further.

"**Rakharo say you should take ear, to teach respect" Irri says yet again, when Rakharo continues in Dothraki.**

"Taking his ear would certainly teach him a lesson" Tyrion pointed out.

"**Please please, don't hurt him" Dany pleads, but her eyes soon meet those of Jorah's whom gives her a pointed look. She calms down when the meaning of it dawns on her.**

"**Tell him I don't want my brother harmed" Dany rephrases, this time in a more authoritative voice and Irri translates yet again, though a bit reluctant. **

**Rakharo releases Viserys from his whip with a low Dothraki 'understood'.**

**Finally, able to breathe properly, Viserys gasps, coughing, wheezing, and greedily sucking in as much of the fresh air as he possible can.**

"**Mormont! ****Kill these Dothraki dogs! I am your King!" Viserys screams frantically.**

**Jorah briefly locks eyes with Rakharo, before he turns to Dany. **

"**Shall we return to the Khalasar, Khaleesi?" Jorah says, holding his head up high. Dany eyes her brother unsurely, but in the end, mounts her horse with the help of Irri and then proceeds the join the Khalasar.**

"Yeah, I wouldn't try my luck against that whip either"

**Viserys picks himself off and dusts off his clothes a bit, glaring all the while at Dany. He picks up his sword and stomps over to his horse, but is suddenly stopped when Rakharo blocks his path.**

"**Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh… You. Walk"****  
**

* * *

_**[Castle Black]**_

_**The cold winds can be heard whispering as Jon is walking hurriedly though the Castle while clutching his fur coat tightly for warmth. He enters the lift and another man of the night's watch pulls the lever for the lift to take off. It creaks as Jon slowly rises to the top of the Wall.**_

No matter how many times they showed the wall, Jon couldn't get enough of it. It was such astounding sight to behold. An 8000-year-old colossal fortification stretching for 100 leagues along the Northern border of the Kingdom of the North. Made entirely of solid ice and reaching up to 700 feet in height, it separates the realm from the domain of the wildlings beyond.

_**Bells ring as he finally reaches the top and exits the lift and makes his way through the narrow passages on top of the wall. **_

"Oh, so that's how it's like on the top"

"I always wondered how they could patrol the top without risking falling off"

_**Finally, he arrives at his intended destination and grins seeing the familiar face of Benjen Stark huddled near a campfire. He gives a short embrace and walks past the man to stand at the edge of the Wall and gaze out over the frozen horizon.**_

"Wow, it's, it's—" Sansa started, unsure how to even describe what she was seeing.

"breathtaking" Jon finished for her.

"Yeah" Robb added, similarly awed.

"**I wanted to be here when you saw it for the first time… I'm leaving this morning"**

"**You're leaving?" Jon asked incredulously.**

"**I'm the First Ranger. My job is out there" Benjen says nodding towards the lands beyond the Wall. "There have been disturbing reports"**

"**What kind of reports?"**

"**The kind I don't want to believe"**

**Jon turns to his uncle while straightening up to look him directly in the eyes. "I****'m ready. I won't let you down"**

Ned tensed at those words.

"**You're not going" Benjen says, avoiding his eyes. "You're no ranger, Jon" **

He relaxed his body, and let out a sigh of relief. The lands beyond were dangerous and knowing what he knew now about the White Walkers being out there. Just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

"**But I'm better than every—"**

"**Better than no one! Here... A man gets what he earns, when he earns it" He says and places a firm hand on Jon's shoulder. "We'll speak when I return."**

* * *

_**[Yoren and Tyrion getting drunk on wine in a the mess hall of Castle Black]**_

**"A bear's balls" Yoren laughed.**

"**You're joking?" Tyrion chuckled.**

"**a****nd his brains and his guts, his lungs and his heart all fried in his own fat. When you're a hundred miles north of the Wall and you ate your last meal a week ago, you leave nothing for the wolves"**

The realization of what they were speaking about hit Sansa and gagged at the imagery.

"**And how do a bear's balls taste?" Tyrion asked grinning.**

"Eww…"

"Yuck"

"That's nasty"

"**A bit chewy" Both laughed. "And what about you, my Lord? What's the strangest thing you've eaten?"**

"**Do Dornish girls count?" They burst into laughter yet again and Tyrion continues shortly after catching their breaths.**

Bronn and Theon laughed at the joke, while Catelyn rolled her eyes.

"…**So, you roam the Seven Kingdoms, collaring pickpockets and horse thieves and bringing them here as eager recruits?"**

"**Aye, ****but it's not all of 'em's done bad things. Some of 'em's just poor lads looking for steady feed. Some of 'em's high-born lads looking for glory"**

"**They have a better chance finding feed than glory"**

"True" The hound said offhandedly

_**Unexpectedly, Benjen enters the hall.**_

"**The Night's Watch is a joke to you, is it? Is that what we are, Lannister? An army of jesters in black?" He said, stopping directly in front of the Lannister dwarf, towering over him and staring down with serious eyes.**

"**You don't have enough men to be an army and aside from Yoren here, none of you are particularly funny" Tyrion replied shrugging off the matter and taking a quick sip of his ale in a nonchalant manner.**

Tormund laughed. He could appreciate others making fun of the crows.

**Benjen did not seem amused and the atmosphere turned serious. "****I hope we've provided you with some good stories to tell when you're back in King's Landing. But something to think about while you're drinking your wine down there, enjoying your brothels... Half the boys you've seen training will die north of the Wall. Might be a wilding's axe that gets them, might be sickness, might just be the cold. They die in pain. And they do it so plump little lords like you can enjoy their summer afternoons in peace and comfort"**

**Tyrion decided that he didn't like the air of seriousness that Benjen brought to the room. "****Do you think I'm plump?" He asked Yoren who looked away trying his best to smother his laughter. "Listen, Benjen... May I call you Benjen?" Tyrion sighed, putting away his empty cup.**

"**Call me what you like."**

"**I'm not sure what I've done to offend you. I have great admiration for the Night's Watch. I've great admiration for you as First Ranger" Tyrion said trying to sound earnest, but Benjen only scoffed and leaned forwards, putting one arm on his knee.**

"**You know, my brother once told me that nothing someone says before the word "but" really counts"**

Ned nodded. His father had told him the same thing when he'd been young and it had always remained true.

**Tyrion smirked mischievously. "****But... I don't believe that giants and ghouls and White Walkers are lurking beyond the Wall. I believe that the only difference between us and the wildlings is that when the Wall went up, our ancestors happened to live on the right side of it"**

"**You're right. The wildlings are no different from us. A little rougher maybe. But they're made of meat and bone. I know how to track them and I know how to kill them. It's not the wildlings giving me sleepless nights. You've never been north of the Wall, so don't tell me what's out there" He stated, the serious air returning once more and the man stood up.**

"Do you think he's seen any of it out there before?" Sam whispered to Jon.

"I don't know, he's never talked to me about, but it would seem so from what he's saying"

"**Are you going below?" Yoren asked rising himself and Benjen gave a nod. "Keep well, keep warm" He clapped Benjen on the shoulder.**

"**Enjoy the capital, brother"**

"**I always do" Yoren replied and after Benjen exited the room, Tyrion spoke up.**

"**I think he's starting to like me" Yoren laughed. "Going below"?**

"**Into the tunnel and out the other side. He'll be north of the Wall for a month or two" He explained.**

Jon got a bad feeling. Two months out there with White Walkers and whatever other dangers were lurking out there. He silently prayed for his uncles' safe return.

"**So, you're heading down to King's Landing too"**

"**Day after tomorrow" Yoren replied. "I get about half of my recruits from their dungeons"**

"**Let's share the road. I could use some decent company"**

"**I… ****I travel a bit on the grubby side, my Lord"**

"**Not this time. We'll be staying at the finest castles and inns. No one turns away a Lannister.**

* * *

**_[With Daenerys]_**

_**Irri is braiding Daenerys hair while Dany practices her Dothraki. Irri notices something about Dany and her hand suddenly reaches out to feel Daenerys' breast.**_

The boys turned a bit red-faced at the action. The silver haired girl sitting in the room not far away, was certainly beautiful and the revealing outfit she was wearing on screen was definitely not helping matters.

"**What're you doing?" Dany asked with a hint of confusion.**

"**When was last time you bleed, Khaleesi? You change, Khaleesi. **_**It's a blessing from the great Stallion**_**"**** The young hand maiden said and placed a hand on Dany's stomach, switching to Dothraki mid-sentence**

Her eyes widened when the meaning of the implications dawned on her. She was with child. That… That was shocking. She'd always wanted to have children someday, but so soon? Was it the right time? And with a man like Khal Drogo? She looked happy enough in the episodes, but was it what she truly wanted? Dany couldn't help the cacophony of thoughts that whirled in her mind.

The others seemed to come to the same conclusion and the atmosphere in the room turned a bit awkward with the others sneaking glances her way or avoiding looking at her.

* * *

_**[Jorah and Rakharo around a fire in a tent]**_

"**For a man on horseback, the curved blade is a good thing, easier to handle. It's a good weapon for a Dothrakan. But a man in full plate…" Jorah says and uses his hand to gesture to his upper body to get his message across. "The Arakh won't get through the steel. That's where the broadsword has the advantage. Designed for piercing plate"**

_How do they even fight with those strange blades? _Robb couldn't see how one could effectively shield or parry with such a weapon. Yes, it would probably do well offensively, but there was more to sword fighting than just slashing.

"**Dothraki don't wear steel dresses" Rakharo says in Dothraki.**

"**Armor" Jorah corrects. He had been teaching the boy some of the Westerosi language lately as he was one of the Khaleesi's personal guards.**

"**Armor make a man… Vroz?"**

"**Slow"**

"**Slow" Rakharo repeated.**

"**It's true, but it also keeps a man alive"**

"**My father taught me how to fight. He taught me that speed defeats size" Rakharo spoke in Dothraki.**

"**I've heard that your father was a famous warrior"**

"**He was bloodrider to Khal Bharbo… And your father, Jorah the Andal? He was a warrior also?" The young man asked curiously.**

"What's a 'bloodrider'?" Arya asked.

"They—"/" It's—" Both Tyrion and Sam spoke up at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, go ahead" Sam apologized nervously and Tyrion continued.

"A bloodrider is a Dothraki warrior who had pledged his life in the service of his Khal. His blood is considered the Khal's blood. It's basically their version of a Kingsguard"

Arya nodded satisfied.

"**He still is. A man of great honor. And I betrayed him" Jorah answered; eyes downcast in shame.**

Ned grimaced. He remembered clearly how distraught the old bear had been when he'd gotten the news of Jorahs' betrayal and subsequent exile.

**Another person entered the tent they were resting in, Irri, the flaps of the tent swaying lightly as she entered. "****The Khaleesi wants to eat something different tonight. Kill some rabbits" She told Rakharo.**

"**There are no rabbits"**

"**Find some ducks, she likes ducks"**

"**Have you seen any ducks, woman? No rabbits, no ducks. Do you have eyes in your head? Do you?" The young Dothraki warrior was getting annoyed with her attitude.**

Some laughed a bit at his annoyance.

"**Dog then. I have seen many dogs"**

"**I don't think she wants to eat dog" Jorah interrupted hesitantly.**

**Irri went silent for a second, scrutinizing them with a piercing stare "… ****The Khaleesi have baby inside her. It is true. She does not bleed for two moons. Her belly start to swell"**

**Both Jorah and Rakharo straightened at the news. "****A blessing from the Great Stallion" Rakharo muttered.**

"The Great Stallion? The fuck is that?" Theon asked.

"It's their horse god" Sam answered before Tyrion had a chance to speak up.

"They worship… a horse?" He was honestly confused.

Sam just shrugged in response.

"**She does not want to eat horse"**

**Jorah sat there deep in his thoughts. "****I'll have the boys butcher a goat for supper" He told Irri and she left the room with a curt nod. "I need to ride to Qohor" Jorah said suddenly, standing up and grabbing his sword.**

"**We ride for Vaes Dothrak"**

"**Don't worry. I'll catch you. The horde's easy to find" Jorah replied and left the tent.**

* * *

_**[Back again in the courtyard of Castle Black. Jon is battling his brothers in black as Tyrion overlooks from the balcony]**_

**Jon blocks a strong overhead strike from Grenn. He locks their swords at the hilts, twisting it roughly and quickly yanking it out of Grenn's weakened hold, bringing his own to Grenn's throat. Which Grenn slapped away playfully grinning all-the-while. **

"**Don't stand so still. It's harder to hit a moving target" Jon advised him, he looked up feeling eyes on him and he locked gazes briefly with Tyrion whom gave a little lopsided smirk and then turned to Pyp. "… Except for you. You move too much. I could just hold my sword out and let you do the work for me"**

"Teaching the other recruits, Snow? Don't tell me you had a change of heart" Robb joked and Jon grinned.

"I'm just being kind, and sharing my amazing talent in sword-fighting" Jon boasted, puffing out his chest.

"…You're barely defeating green as grass boys who've never wielded swords in their lives, wouldn't get so cocky if I were you" The hound mocked, and Robb and Theon laughed loudly. Jon instantly deflated and his face turned sour.

_**Tyrion reenters the hall to speak and drink with Aemon and Lord Commander**_

"**How many winters have you seen, Lord Tyrion?" Said Maester Aemon, his voice gravelly. The aged man staring ahead with a resolute expression.**

"**Eight... no, nine"**

"**All of them brief?" The Maester prodded.**

"**They say the winter of my birth was three years long, Maester Aemon"**

"**This summer has lasted nine. But reports from the Citadel tell us the days grow shorter. The Starks are always right eventually: winter is coming. This one will be long and dark things will come with it" An ominous music played in the background as the Master talked.**

"Damn, that's some creepy music…"

"Mm-hmm"

"**We've been capturing wildlings, more every month. They're fleeing south. The ones who flee... say they've seen the White Walkers" Jeor Mormont added.**

"**Yes, and the fishermen of Lannisport say they see mermaids"**

"**One of our own rangers swore he saw them kill his companions. He swore it right up to the moment Ned Stark chopped his head off"**

"And he was right, even though it sounds completely mad" Davos added.

**Aemon cut in again, his raspy, old and dry voice echoing off the cold wooden walls of the hall. "****The Night's Watch is the only thing standing between the realm and what lies beyond. And it has become an army of undisciplined boys and tired old men. There are less than a thousand of us now. We can't man the other castles on the Wall. We can't properly patrol the wilderness. We've barely enough resources to keep our lads armed and fed"**

"**Your sister sits by the side of the King. Tell her we need help" Jeor implored and Tyrion looked away from his aged face.**

Tyrion snorted. The mere thought of his sister even contemplating that request was totally ridiculous. Especially when that request came from him of all people.

"**When winter does come, gods help us all if we're not ready"**

* * *

_**[The screen roves over the Dragon eggs illuminated by the candles, showing the campfire and scattered clothes on the ground and over to The Khal and Daenerys who lay intertwined on the bed. Daenerys tilts her head to looks at Drogo and surprises him by speaking in Dothraki.**_

The eyes of the viewers flickered away from the scene, except a select few. Such private moments were very uncomfortable to watch.

"**It's a boy"**

**He raises a curious eyebrow. "****How do you know?"**

"**I know" She replies with a Cheshire smile and leans up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.**

* * *

_**[Atop the Wall]**_

_**Tyrion is pissing off of the wall. When done, he pulls up his breaches and turns to meet Jon's, an amused smile adorning his usually brooding face.**_

Sansa gasped and turned her head away hurriedly.

"Of course you'd piss off the edge off the wall, cause why not. It's not like you'll plummet hundreds of feet unto your death with a single slip up" Davos said sarcastically.

"Only you, dwarf, only you" Bronn added.

"Aren't you afraid that you'll fall?" Arya asked.

"What is life without a little fun every now and then" Tyrion replied.

"**I'm sorry to see you leave, Lannister" Jon speaks up suddenly and Tyrion eyes him with wide eyes, surprise evident.**

"**It's either me or this cold. And it doesn't appear to be going anywhere" Tyrion replied.**

"**Will you stop at Winterfell on your way South?"**

"**I expect I will. Gods know there aren't many feather beds between here and King's Landing"**

"…**If you see my brother Bran, tell him I miss him… Tell him I'd visit if I could"**

**Tyrion nods sympathetically. "****Of course,"**

"**He'll never walk again" Jon says in low whisper, sadness seeping into his voice.**

"**If you're going to be a cripple, it's better to be a rich cripple" Tyrion says and offers his hand to Jon. **

"True"

"**Take care, Snow"**

"**Farewell, My Lord"**

"When did you guys get so buddy-buddy, huh?" Theon asked, a bit surprised at the unlikely friendship.

"Well, we haven't gotten all 'buddy-buddy' as you put it, yet" Tyrion replied.

* * *

_**[Arya arrives to her "dance lesson" in King's Landing]**_

**Arya's tiny pair of feet can be seen taking slow and quiet steps into a room in which a man is standing with two wooden swords crossed behind his back while looking out over the Capital. "****You are late, boy. Tomorrow you will be here at midday" The foreign voice speaks up mildly startling Arya.**

"He speaks funny"

"Yeah"

"He looks kind of weird too"

**She eyes him warily. "****Who are you?**

"**Your dancing master, Syrio Forel"**** He says, taking out the swords behind his back in a grand pose and then proceeds to throw Arya a sword, which she isn't able catch.**

The viewers laughed at her inability to catch the sword.

"Hey! It isn't funny, stop laughing" Arya grumbled and elbowed her father with all the strength her tiny frame could muster. Though Ned barely seemed to take notice and continued chuckling at the scene.

**The man now introduced as Syrio Forel, holds his sword downwards on the stony ground and crosses his hands over the hilt of the sword. "****Tomorrow you will catch it. Now pick it up" He says. Arya rolls her eyes but nonetheless walks over to pick up the sword. **

"**That is not the way, boy" He states, seeing Arya's twohanded grip on the sword. "This is not a great sword that is needing two hands to swing it"**

More snickers erupted among the viewers.

"Did he just call you a boy?" Theon laughed alongside Jon and Robb.

"I hate you guys" Arya grumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the boys with a huff.

**She tries to hold it up with one, but fails and it clatters down to the ground. **

"**It's too heavy"**

"**It is as heavy as it needs to be to make you strong" He throws the sword up into the air, catching it on his knuckles with perfect balance. "Just so. One hand is all that is needed"**

"**Now…" He continues. "You are standing all wrong. Turn your body side-face"**

**Arya does as bid and Syrio fixes her posture where it is needed with his sword. "You are skinny. That is good. The target is smaller" He says grinning. "Now the grip..." Arya shows him her grip on the sword" Let me see. The grip must be delicate"**

"**What if I drop it?"**

"**The steel must be part of your arm. Can you drop part of your arm? No. Nine years Syrio Forel was first sword to the Sealord of Braavos. He knows these things. You must listen to me, boy"**

"First Sealord of Braavos?" Jon blinked at the title.

"I believe I can answer that one" Davos said. "First Sword of Braavos is a title held by the chief protector and champion of the Sealord of Braavos. While the Sealord is the elected ruler of Braavos"

"Elected?" Robb prompted.

"Ah, yes, in the free city of Braavos, the position of ruler is non-hereditary, meaning that one can't claim rulership through right of succession. Instead they chose a leader who then serves for life. Much like how the Kingsguard or the Night's Watch elect Lord Commanders" Davos finished.

Jon and Robb, and many other nodded at that tidbit of information.

"**I'm a girl" She's more than a bit irked at him for misjudging her gender.**

"**Boy, girl... You are a sword, that is all… That is the grip. You are not holding a battle-axe. You are holding a—"**

"**A needle" Arya interjects with a smirk.**

"**Ahhh… Just so" He chuckles. "Now we will begin the dance. Remember, child, this is not the dance of the Westeros we are learning... The knight's dance, hacking and hammering" He swings his sword in swiftly to make his point. **

"…**This is the Bravo's dance... The water dance. It is swift and sudden" This time his movements are elegant and no movements wasted and each movement flowing beautifully into the next. "All men are made of water; do you know this? If you pierce them" He gently pokes Arya in the stomach. ", the water leaks out and they die. Now you will try to strike me"**

"Water dance? What kind of horseshit is that?" The Hound scoffed, unimpressed.

**He turns around and walks away confidently with his back turned to Arya and her eyes suddenly light up with an idea.**

"**Ha!" She cries out, rushing forward with her sword raised towards her teachers' head, but the man sways to the side, easily evading her strike without looking.**

**Arya takes several swings at Syrio, while he defends and disarms her with minimal effort. She starts picking up on a few things as they continue their practice.**

Arya was beaming at this point. She couldn't wait for this to happen. Finally, she was going to learn how to fight and ride like she'd always wanted to. She wouldn't have to be 'proper lady' like Sansa, no, this was what she wanted.

_**Ned stop at the doorway and smiles when he sees his daughter practicing. However, his smile turns into a grimace as the teacher and student clash swords and the sounds turn to metal weapons clanging and warriors shouting.**_

"W-what is going on?" Catelyn was growing progressively anxious as the volume of the shouting increased. She glanced at Ned and was shocked to see his expression mirror that of the Ned in the screen. "Ned, are you alright?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

Ned snapped out of his daze at her words and saw the look of alarm on his wife' face.. "I—Uh… I'm fine, don't worry" He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible to ease Cat, but inwardly he was nervous beyond belief. The sight of Arya practicing had elicited some bad memories. Memories that he did not want to deal with at this moment.

"**Up! Dead. Dead. Very dead. Come. Again, faster" Syrio taunts each time he spots an opening in Arya's fighting. **

_**The war cries of battle get louder and Ned takes a fearful gulp, the screen plunging into darkness.**_

Some experienced fighters in the room understood the meaning of that scene perfectly, but did not comment on it. It was obviously something that the man did not wish to speak about.

* * *

**AN:**

**So, I'm finally done with the third chapter of The Watchers On The Couch. I apologize for the long wait and happily present to you this 16k word chapter. I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this one, so I might end up doing some rewriting. Though, that may very well depend on the reviews.**

**The story in itself has reached 150+ follows and 100+ favorites, which I must say, makes me feel giddy inside, especially since there were only two chapters until now and the story is barely over a month old! Knowing that people appreciate the work I put into this, feels amazing :)**

**Previously I asked if I should add any more characters to the story and there were mixed responses to this. I'll think about it some more and If I decide to add any more characters, it'll probably happen in the next chapter.**

**On another note, I'll most likely do a short AN chapter when I'm halfway with finishing the next chapter, answering some of your question if you have any. I'm also thinking about getting some beta-readers for the story. It would give me more insight as to how the viewers perceive the story and also help the story improve drastically. **

**~Please Favorite, Follow and Review~ Zenix404 ~**


	4. AN: Q&A

**AN: Status update**

* * *

Hello again everyone!

This is just a short status update to let you guys know that, no, I'm not dead.

I am currently working on the fourth chapter and am gladdened to say that I'll be done soon. What is more gladdening is that this story now has over 200 follows, 170 favorites and 9000+ views.

The reason why this update is taking such a long time is because I've started going to the university. These past two weeks have been long and tiring, but I'm doing fine for now. I mostly only work on my stories in the weekends, cause I'm pretty busy during the weekdays, what with homework and assignments and such.

However, I said that I might do a short AN chapter where I answer some of your questions, and so here it is.

* * *

**Anon: **Thank you very much! I'm glad to hear that you like the story😊.

**Dragonfighter11: **I actually thought of doing that, since writing out each episode is very time consuming. But I've already started down this road, so might as well finish it.

**Ri P Raven:** Yeah, I came to the same conclusion as you did. Adding more characters more do more harm than good, so I'll just keep going with what I have, since people seem to like it so far. Thank you for your review!

**Guest:** You're right in regards to how Ned seemed to forget that Sansa had outgrown dolls. However, even though Ned goes to some lengths to grant Arya's wishes, Sansa is often regarded as the 'better' child of the two among other people, because of how she acts like a 'true lady' (Hope you understand what I'm trying to say).

**Cattyfan: **That's true actually, I guess I overlooked that. Would've been a great idea.

**Vwchick: **Glad that you liked it 😊

**Dark Serpent Cat: **You bring up a good point. The thing with adding dead characters is an interesting idea. I might consider it at some point.

**Luccajorge21: **Who knows man, might actually happen later down the line.

**EUQORINAL: **Um… Wow, okay. Sounded like a speech right out of the mouth of an anime MC. Thank you for your review, mate, means a lot. *Turns away to hide tears* …I'm not crying…

**Pistonsfan75: **I'm happy to say that I got through the exams successfully.

**Gray Maka: **Don't worry. I won't be abandoning this story any time soon.

**American Socialist: **The thing about no pairings was that, when I watched the show, their relationship seemed so hurried. It all happened so fast and it kind of killed the JonxDaenerys vibe for me. But since this is a reactions fic, where they'll get to see and learn much more about each other, I might just have them falling in love over time. We'll see… Nice name btw.

**Marchingtoilets: **I really enjoy watching Tywin's in the series. He is just such a good character. I REALLY wanted to have him in this fic, and it might just happen later on.

**TheEarthTiger: **Well, that is an idea I could take into consideration, but I don't see how I would put in the replacement characters into the story, when they haven't seen the first season. They would be kind of out of the loop.

**Brady420: **I feel like revealing Jon's heritage this early on would kill the hype up later on. Though if I for some reason decided to discontinue the story, I will do chapters on important moments, instead of just ending it in the middle of the story.

The other idea about having a glitch is a really good idea, which I've thought about for a while now. Might happen eventually.

**Sarah0406: **I was thinking the same thing tbh.

**MarshmellowsMe: **Most likely, though season 7 and 8 might be altered. Cause why would they have to change the future, if it all led to a happy ending.

**Shadow of God: **I know man, it'll take a long time, but I'll just keep doing my best and see where it goes.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't answer your review, but know that I read every single one and am really grateful for them, even if you don't see me commenting on it. Thank you all for the support and I'll see you all in the next update 😉.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Watchers On The Couch**

**Chapter 4: Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Game of Thrones' or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Jon, do you think there's something wrong with father?" Robb asked in a hushed voice.

"I can't say for sure, but it looked like seeing Arya train reminded him of something." Jon replied quietly and turned to Sam. "What do you think Sam?"

"W-well, if I had to guess, I would assume it was from the war… When he was talking to the Kingslayer, they talked about his brother and father dying. He probably has many painful memories from that time…"

"Yeah, he also lost his sister, aunt Lyanna, and he always told us that Arya reminded him of her" Robb said somberly

The atmosphere had been a bit awkward with their fathers' sudden reaction to the last episode and no one had really wanted to bring the matter up. Thus, they had all remained quiet until the next episode started.

* * *

**Bran stood in Winterfells courtyard practicing with his bow, when his eyes caught sight of a crow.**

The viewers eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Bran! He's walking!" Catelyn nearly shouted, hands coming up to her mouth.

"W-what?"

"But… But how?"

"By the gods…"

**The crow flew by and the little boy followed.**

Robb snapped out of his stupor and his shock quickly turned into jovial laughter. "He can walk! Jon! He can walk!" He yelled and slung an arm around his half-brother.

The awkward mood that had been lingering was replaced by the sound of relief and happiness.

Tyrion and Ned, however, eyed the scene skeptically.

How could the boy walk again? That fall was enough to kill an adult, yet here Brandon stood completely unhurt? No, this was just too surreal, something here was wrong.

"Hold on…" Ned said, tone serious and the others who were cheering suddenly looked to him in confusion.

"What is it, father?"

"Something isn't right here… Where are all the people?" Ned said, eyes narrowed.

Their eyes went to the screen and some seemed to catch on, namely the older ones.

"What are you talking about, my Lord?" Theon asked unsurely.

Tyrion decided to answer his query. "Look closer at the screen, there are no people there. It's most likely midday, the castle should be brimming with people at this point, yet there are no people around. Don't you find that strange?"

Indeed, it was strange, Jon noted. Winterfell was usually full of life at this time of the day. At the very least, the guards should've been out there. What was going on?

**The crow caws repeatedly, flying into the crypt where Bran follows. **

"This is getting creepy…"

**As Bran enters the crypts, he makes eye contact with the raven and sees that it has three eyes.**

"What the fuck?!" is the common reaction among the audience.

**Bran's eyes snap open and he is shown laying neatly tucked into his bed, his dire wolf keeping silent vigil by his side.**

"Dear gods above, I thought he was really seeing a three eyed raven for a second." Sam said.

"**The little Lord's been dreaming again." An aged voice speaks and Bran sighs at Old Nan, who's knitting by the fire.**

"This old fuck again, she's so damn creepy, I tell you." Theon sighed when he saw the old woman.

"Hold you tongue, Theon." Ned admonished the boy and Theon nodded swiftly.

**The door creaks open and Theon pokes his head through the door. "****We have visitors." He says after eyeing the dire wolf warily.****  
****"I ****don't want to see anyone." Bran replies in a petulant voice.****  
****"****Really? If I was cooped up all day with no one but this old bat for company, I'd go mad. Anyway, you don't have a choice. Robb's waiting."**

Ned facepalmed at the boy's choice of words and Theon could feel his face heat up.

"**I don't want to go."**

**Theon sighs exasperatedly. "****Neither do I. But Robb's Lord of Winterfell, which means I do what he says and you do what I say. Hodor!" **

**A giant of a man walks in hurriedly. "Hodor?"**

"**Help Bran down the hall." Theon orders. The giant replies with an understanding 'Hodor' and lifts the child, doing as he's bid.**

* * *

_**[Tyrion standing in front of Robb and Maester Luwin inside the Winterfell castle.]**_

**"****I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit." The dwarf's sound bounced off the stone walls of the hall.**

Robb straightened in his seat, seeing himself sitting in his fathers' spot for the first time. This was what father had been raising him for his entire life and seeing it finally happen was captivating to say the least.

**"****Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell." Robb replied from his seat at the head table. **

**"****Any man of the Night's Watch, but not I, eh, boy?"**

**"****I'm not your boy, Lannister." Robb gritted his teeth. "I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."**

**"****Then you might learn a lord's courtesy."**

Ned sighed and Robb flushed a bit. Seemed like Robb had to be taught to contain his temper.

_**[Hodor enters carrying Bran.]**_

**"****So it's true…" Tyrion whispered, eyes wide as the giant carrying the cripple approached. "Hello Bran." Tyrion greeted when they stopped next to him, Theon trailing behind. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"**

**"****He has no memory of that day." Maester Luwin answered from his seat next to Robb.**

**"****Curious…"**

**"****Why are you here?" Robb asked, patience wearing thin in the presence of the man whose family supposedly tried to murder his little brother.**

Ned looked at Robb seriously. "Robb, you know better than that. When a guest comes into your house, you offer him bread and salt, and a place to sleep." Robb nodded, knowing his fathers' words to be true.

**Tyrion didn't deign that with an answer, instead choosing to talk to the little boy. "****Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt." He said, and Bran complied with his request.**

**«Kneel, Hodor»**

"**Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion asked when he was eye level with the child.**

"**Yes. I mean, I did like to"**

"**The boy has lost the use of his legs." Luwin informed.**

Jon winced slightly at that. Maester Luwin was always blunt and straight to the point.

"**What of it? With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride."**

That piqued the interest of the audience.

"**I'm not a cripple" Bran interjected.**

"**Then I'm not a dwarf. My father will rejoice to hear it." Tyrion joked and reached into his coat. "I have a gift for you. Give this to your saddler. He'll provide the rest. You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice." Tyrion explained after handing Bran a scroll.**

"**Will I really be able to ride?"**

**Tyrion smiled softly. "You will. On horseback you'll be as tall as any of them."**

Dany smiled fondly, that was such a sweet and thoughtful gift.

Jon smiled too. The dwarf was proving to be a kind and smart man. Lord Tyrion didn't judge him for being a bastard, instead giving him advice and keeping him company, and now he had done his brother a kindness.

Robb felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He knew that Tyrion was innocent, unlike his TV-counterpart, and even if his other self didn't know what he now knew, it was still not acceptable to behave like he had.

"I… I apologize for my rude behavior; I should not have let my anger overcome me." Robb said to Tyrion.

Tyrion turned to the boy, smiling slightly at the sincere apology. "Think nothing of it. No harm was done. It hasn't even happened yet."

Ned smiled at his eldest son, then turned to Tyrion and gave him a nod of thanks.

**Robb was thoroughly confused at this point. "Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?"**

"**I have a tender spot it my heart for cripples, bastards, and broken things."**

**Robb straightened in his seat. "You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."****  
****Tyrion snorted at that. "****Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark. There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier."**

Catelyn frowned. She could understand that her son was angry. She would've been angry too. However, Robb's hospitality wasn't granted, but rather he forced himself to exchange hospitality for Tyrion's kindness. Such hospitality wasn't worth anything.

* * *

_**[Before Tyrion exits Winterfell for the brothel, Theon sees him off in the courtyard.]**_

**"****Couldn't resist some northern ass?" Tyrion rolled his eyes when he saw Ned Stark ward approaching. "If you like redheads, ask for Ros."**

Catelyn shot Theon a glare that could've turned him to ash, but Theon just kept his eyes forward, not daring to look back at her. Meanwhile, Robb and Jon laughed at his plight.

"**Come to see me off, Greyjoy? Kind of you. Your master doesn't seem to like Lannisters."**

**"****He's not my master." Theon scowled.**

**"****No, of course not." Tyrion sighed and let his eyes roam over the castle yard. "What happened here? Where is lady Stark? Why didn't she receive me?" **

"**She wasn't feeling well." Theon responded.**

**"****She's not in Winterfell, is she? Where did she go?" Tyrion questioned.**

"You catch on fast, dwarf." Bronn said, honestly impressed at Tyrion's quick mind, making Tyrion smirk.

**"****My lady's whereabouts..."**

"**My lady? Your loyalty to your captors is touching. Tell me, how do you think Balon Greyjoy would feel if he could see his only surviving son has turned lackey? I still remember seeing my father's fleet burn in Lannisport. I believe your uncles were responsible."**

The halfling sure knew how to rile someone up. He was devious and cunning, much like his father, though not cruel. The way Tyrion pushed people's buttons, making them flare up yet leave them unable to do anything in return, almost drew a smile from the Hound. Almost.

"**Must have been a pretty sight." Theon replied haughtily with a smirk.**

"**Nothing prettier than watching sailors burn alive. Yes, a great victory for your people. Shame how it all turned out." Tyrion retorted and Theon's smirk promptly fell away.**

"**We were outnumbered 10 to one." Theon started, but was cut off again by the Lannister dwarf.**

"**A stupid rebellion then. I suppose your father realized that when your brothers died in battle. Now here you are, your enemy's squire."**

Theon was silently seething in his place. That damnable dwarf and his silver tongue kept getting the best of him.

Ned's mind went back to the Greyjoy Rebellion. Almost a decade ago Balon Greyjoy, head of house Greyjoy, had declared himself the King on the Iron Islands and lead the rebellion with the strength of their ships. But due to their lack of funding and overall numbers, King Robert and the Iron Throne defeated the Greyjoy's mainly due to Stannis.

Ned could clearly remember how he had charged at the siege of Pyke, alongside the Kingslayer, Jorah and even Thoros of Myr with his flaming sword.

Balon's eldest sons had been killed and Balon had been forced to give up his only son Theon as a Ward to himself.

"**Careful, Imp." Theon snarled, but Tyrion wasn't fazed in the slightest.**

**"****I've offended you. Forgive me, it's been a rough morning. Anyway, don't despair. I'm a constant disappointment to my own father and I've learned to live with it." Tyrion said and tossed Theon a coin. "Here, your next tumble with Ros is on me. I'll try not to wear her out."****  
**

* * *

****_**[In the courtyard of Castle Black, Jon Snow is giving the group lessons in fighting. As Alliser marches in with a new recruit, Samwell Tarly.]**_

Robb smiled. "Seems like you've made some new friends, Snow." He said and gave Jon a strong pat on the back. Jon just chuckled and pushed him playfully.

**"****Leg, shoulder, leg. Left foot forward. Good. Now pivot as you deliver the stroke. Put all your weight behind it." Jon instructed Grenn, but Grenn seemed to catch sight of something behind Jon.**

"**What in the seven hells is that?" Green asked in shock when he saw Ser Alliser approaching with an oversized recruit struggling to keep up.**

Bronn who was drinking his wine, chocked at the sight before him. Tyrion's eyes widened and mouth fell agape, while the Hound palmed his face. "For fuck sake…"

"**They'll need an eight hell to fit him in" Pyp joked and the others laughed.**

Jon and Robb stared at the scene not knowing what to say. Ned snorted.

**Ser Alliser halted in front of the trio. "Tell them your name" He ordered.**

"**Samwell Tarly, of Horn Hill… I mean I was of Horn Hill, I… I've come to take the black." Sam said in between deep breaths.**

"**Come to take the black pudding" Rast replied. Grenn and Pyp snorted, but Jon didn't seem amused.**

Bronn erupted into a fit of laughter, sometimes coughing. Tyrion by his side was trying to tell him to stop laughing, but couldn't hold himself back at the sight and joined in on the laughter.

"H-his face! Ahahah! His fucking face ahahah!" Bronn squeaked out amidst it all.

Sam went beet red when he saw even the stoic Ned Stark chuckle and his lady wife look away with a hand to her mouth, pretending to be coughing. Davos was holding his nose trying not to laugh, but the tears in his eyes and his shaking gave away that he too found the scene hilarious.

Sam's entire body was flushed. Gods it was embarrassing! Even he was tempted to laugh when he saw himself walking into the training yard, sweat glistening on his face and looking ready to eat an auroch whole.

"**Well, you couldn't be any worse than you look." Ser Alliser said, eyeing Sam with undisguised disgust. "Rast, see what he can do."**

**Rast and Sam stood opposite each other and when the match started, Sam fell to the ground after only one hit, whimpering.**

"**I yield! Please, no more…" Sam cried out.**

"That was…"

"Pathetic." Bronn finished and Sam's face flushed in embarrassment at the degrading display. Ned was pretty sure that even Arya could put up more of an opposition than this kid.

"**On your feet. Pick up your sword. Hit him till he finds his feet." Ser Alliser ordered and Rast rained down on Sam with vicious blows, Sam screaming and whimpering after each hit. "It seems they've run short of poachers and thieves down south. Now they send us squealing bloody pigs… Again, harder." Rast did as told. When Jon was about to intervene, Pyp held him back by the should with a pointed look.**

"**Ah! I yield!" Sam yelled.**

"**Enough! He yielded." Jon growled out through gritted teeth and then grabbed Sam by the scruff of his neck, pulling him to his feet.**

Ned smiled; he had raised his son to be a good man.

**"****Looks like the bastard's in love. All right then, lord Snow, you wish to defend your lady love, let's make it an exercise. You two." Ser Alliser gestured for Pyp and Grenn to step forward. "Three of you ought to be sufficient to make lady piggy squeal. All you've got to do is get past the bastard."**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" Jon asked the two when they finally took their place opposite of Jon, together with Rast.****"**

"**No." Grenn replied shaking his head. He truly didn't want to get his ass kicked yet again. Pyp also looked nervous about the whole thing.**

Sansa frowned. Why did the Ser Alliser dislike Jon. Yes, he might be a bastard and they were frowned upon, however Jon himself hadn't done anything deserving of this treatment. He was actually one of the few good men at the wall, considering most of the recruits were poachers and thieves.

_**The three guys attack Jon, trying to get to Sam, but Jon successfully fends them all off. Rast is the first to engage and is quickly dealt with by a knee to the gut and a hit to the face. Pyp is knocked back by a backhanded slap to the face,"**_

_Ouch_. Davos grimaced. _That one was nasty_.

"_**-and Grenn is disarmed and knocked back with an elbow to the chest.**_

**"****Yield yield yield! I yield." Grenn shouted hurriedly when he saw Jon approaching him yet again.**

**"****We're done for today. Go clean the armory. That's all you're good for." Ser Alliser said and walked off.**

"Nicely done, Jon. You seem to have gotten much better." Robb gave Jon a pat on the back and Jon smiled. Arya was also positively in awe of her brothers' skill.

**Pyp decided this was the best time to annoy Grenn. "Well fought!"**

"**Piss off."**

**"****Did he hurt you?" Sam asked Jon timidly.**

**"****I've had worse."**

**"****You can call me Sam... If you want. My mother calls me Sam."**

**"****It's not going to get any easier, you know? You'll have to defend yourself." Jon said.**

**"****Why didn't you get up and fight?" Grenn was more than a bit peeved.**

**"****I wanted to. I just couldn't."**

**"****Why not?"**

**"****I'm a coward." Sam sighed dejectedly. "My father always says so."**

**Jon frowned and the others shared a look. "****The Wall's no place for cowards."**

Ned couldn't help but agree. The only reason why taking the black was allowed as an alternate to getting executed, was because it was one of the worst places you could end up. And even then many choose death over the Wall.

**"****You're right. I'm sorry. I just... Wanted to thank you." Sam said with a nervous smile and walked off towards the armory.**

**"A bloody coward." Grenn spat. "People saw us talking to him. Now they'll think we're cowards too."**

**"****You're too stupid to be a coward." Pyp shot back.**

**"****You're too stupid to be a..."**

**"****Quick now, before summer's over." Pyp laughed and started running when he saw Grenn's patience reaching its limit.**

**"****Come on here!" Grenn roared and chased after his fellow recruit.**

Davos shook his head mirthfully. At least someone was having fun.**  
**

* * *

****_**[Daenerys and the horde have arrived to the Dothraki homeland. Green meadows stretching far and wide. A close-up shot is shown of the entrance to Vaes Dothrak, where two horse statues cross are situated.]**_

The room stared at the scene with awe.

"Wow"

"That's amazing!"

"Where is that?"

Tyrion decided to answer the inquiry. "I believe that is the holy city of the Dothraki, known as Vaes Dothrak. I read about it once in a book from the citadel. The gate itself is called the horse gate, two horses sculpted out of bronze, conjoined at their hooves to create an arch. One of the most stunning works of art seen to this day."

"**Vaes Dothrak. The city of the horselords." Jorah said.**

"**A pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs - best these savages can do." Viserys replied dismissively.**

"Is he blind or something, didn't he see the gate?" Arya asked confusedly and some of the others snorted.

**Daenerys looked affronted. "****These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages."**

"**I'll call them what I like, because they're my people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army." Viserys scowled and rode ahead of the others, leaving Dany and Jorah at the head of the march.**

"**If my brother was given an army of Dothraki, could you conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" She asked Jorah.**

**"****The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink."**

**"****But if they did?"**

**"****King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different."**

**"****And you know these men?"**

**Jorah sighed. "****I fought beside them once, long ago. Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my land."**

"**You sold slaves." Dany stated.**

**"****Aye."**

**"****Why?" **

"**I had no money and an expensive wife."**

**Dany raised a delicate eyebrow at that. "****And where is she now?"**

"**In another place, with another man."**

Ned looked down. Jorah had been a good man, might still be one. However, he had committed a terrible crime, and when the time had come to face his sins, he'd fled Westeros. There was no place for him here, not anymore.**  
**

* * *

**[Viserys is in a tub inside of a tent, being bathed by Doreah.]**

Sansa flushed and looked away, while Ned covered Arya's eyes.

**"****Your Grace?" Doreah asked hesitantly.**

**"****Yes, my dear?"**

**"****They call you the last dragon..."**

**Viserys straightened a bit in pride. "They do."**

**"****You have dragon's blood in your veins?" She continued.**

**"****It's entirely possible."**

Tyrion scoffed. "Way to stroke his already inflated ego…"

**"****What happened to the dragons? I was told that brave men killed them all." She asked yet again, intrigued.**

**He put a finger under her chin, lifting her up to meet his gaze. "****The brave men didn't kill dragons. The brave men rode them. Rode them from Valyria to build the greatest civilization this world has ever seen. The breath of the greatest dragon forged the Iron Throne, which the Usurper is keeping warm for me. The swords of the vanquished, a thousand of them... melted together like so many candles." He spoke while picking up one of the candles, grinning to himself at the thought of taking back what was inherently his.**

"**I have always wanted to see a dragon. There is nothing in the world that I would rather see."**

**Viserys looked amused at that. "****Really? Why dragons?"**

**"****They can fly. And wherever they are, just a few flaps of their wings and they're somewhere else... Far away. And they can kill. Anyone or anything that tries to hurt them gets burned away to nothing... melted... like so many candles." She whispered coyly, taking the candle from Viserys and dripping a few drops on his bare chest. "Yes, seeing a dragon would make me very happy…"**

Bronn eyed the girl with a keen interest, _that girl sure knows how to appeal to a man…_

"**Well, after 15 years in a pleasure house, I imagine just seeing the sky makes you happy." Viserys replied and they shared a laugh.**

**"****I wasn't locked in. I have seen things." She replied with a slight giggle.**

"**What have you seen?"**

"**I've seen... A man from Asshai with a dagger of real dragonglass. I've seen a man who could change his face the way other men change their clothes. And I've seen a pirate who wore his weight in gold and whose ship had sails of colored silk. So... Have you seen one?"**

"What does she mean by change his face? And what's dragonglass?" Arya asked. She couldn't see anything, so she didn't really know what was going on, but the talk about pirates and dragonglass daggers had her more than a bit curious.

"I think she's referring to the faceless men…" Davos said a bit hesitantly.

Robb was interested. "Faceless men?"

"There are stories about them… the faceless men are a guild of assassins, an organization so old that it predates even the doom of Valyria. No one really knows of how the organization came to exist, but the most common tale is that their founders were slaves under the fourteen fires, the great volcanic mountain chain whose eruption destroyed the Valyrian freehold four centuries ago.

The thousands of slaves from a hundred different lands faced death on a daily basis, and over time, the belief developed among some of them that while they came from many different lands and followed many different religions, all of these religions were fundamentally the same, because they all worshiped death in some fashion. That is how they came to worship the many-faced god of death.

They started out by giving the "gift" of death to slaves who were suffering particularly horribly in the mines, to ease their pain. However, in time, they learned to surreptitiously give the "gift" to some of their Valyrian masters as well, becoming skilled assassins.

There isn't much known about them in this day and age, otherwise than that they charge exorbitant fees and that if you get marked, then there is no place in this world that you would be safe." Tyrion finished his explanation with a bit of a dry mouth after talking so much.

Everyone had been listening with wide eyes and rapt attention.

"B-but I still don't get the face changing thing." Robb asked again, a bit shaky this time.

"They're said to take the faces of the dead and wear their skin in order to travel unseen. They're the embodiment of a wolf in sheep's clothing." Davos answered this time.

There was silence as everyone processed the influx of information.

**"****A pirate ship?" He questioned confusedly and she giggled once again.**

"**A dragon."**

"**No, the last one died many years before I was born. I'll tell you what I have seen:" He said and suddenly an ominous tune starts playing in the background. **

**"Their skulls. They used to decorate the throne room in the Red Keep. When I was very young, just 3 or 4, my father used to walk me down the rows and I'd recite their names for him. When I got them all right, he'd give me a sweet. The ones closest to the door were the last ones they were able to hatch and they were all stunted and wrong. Skulls no bigger than dog skulls. But as you got closer to the Iron Throne... They got bigger and bigger and bigger. There was Ghiscar and Valryon, Vermithrax, Essovius, Archonel, Meraxes, Vhagar... And Balerion the Dread... whose fire forged the Seven Kingdoms into one." Doreah started arching her back with each name, until she stood at her peak, a throaty moan slipping past her lips. They engaged in a fierce lock of lips, until Doreah broke it with a question.**

They all kept silent watching the scene, uncomfortable with watching teens having sex in a bathtub.

"**What happened to the skulls?" She questioned.**

**Viserys blinked. "I don't know. The Usurper had them smashed to powder, I expect. Scattered to the wind." He said and engaged with her yet again, only for her to break away with another reply.**

«**That's very sad…"**

"**Yes, it is." He replied, annoyed this time. "What did I buy you for? To make me sad?"**

**She looked down, unsure of herself. "****No, your Grace. To teach your sister."**

"**To teach my sister how to be a better lover? You think I bought you to make Khal Drogo happy?" He asked incredulously. "You pretty little idiot. Go on then. Get on with it." He said finally, leaning back and waiting for her to do what he bought her for.**

Daenerys couldn't help the frustration and sadness building inside her. Her brother whom had been so kind and caring when they were young, now crazed and broken. **  
**

* * *

****_**[Inside of the throne room at King's Landing. Septa Mordane is walking with Sansa, giving her brief lessons.]**_

**"****Someday your husband will sit there and you will sit by his side. And one day, before too long, you will present your son to the court. All the lords of Westeros will gather here to see the little prince..."**

"**What if I have a girl?" Sansa questioned.**

"**Gods be good, you'll have boys and girls and plenty of them." The Septa replied.**

Robb raised an eyebrow at Sansa's behavior. It seems the situation was slowly beginning to catch up to her. It was slowly dawning on her what kind of place she was in now.

**"****What if I only have girls?"**

"**I wouldn't worry about that."**

**"****Jeyne Poole's mother had five children, all of them girls." Sansa stated.**

"**Yes, but it's highly unlikely."**

**"****But what if?"**

**The Septa sighed. "Well, ****If you only had girls, I suppose the throne would pass to Prince Joffrey's little brother."**

"**And everyone would hate me." Sansa finished.**

**"****Nobody could ever hate you." Mordane reassured her charge.**

**"****Joffrey does."**

**The older woman gasped at the proclamation. "****Nonsense. Why would you say such a thing? That business with the wolves? I've told you a hundred times... A direwolf is not..."**

No matter how much better it would've been if that was true, Jon couldn't help but agree with Sansa. Joffrey wasn't the kind to forgive and forget easily. And the humiliation of having been disarmed by Arya and crying in front of his betrothed, must've hurt his pride.

**"****Please shut up about it." Sansa interrupted rudely and Mordane promptly shut her mouth.**

"Sansa, no matter how angry you are, you should never tell someone to shut up. Septa Mordane is just trying to teach you what we want you to learn." Catelyn said disapprovingly. Sansa nodded.

**Careful not to overstep her boundaries, she changed the topic of their conversation. Deigning to continue their previous lesson. "****Do you remember your lessons? Who built the Iron Throne?"**

**"****Aegon the Conqueror."**

**"****And who built the Red Keep?"**

**"****Maegor the Cruel."**

**"****And how many years did it take to build..."**

**"****My grandfather and uncle were murdered here, weren't they?" Sansa interjected and Modane went silent for a second.**

Tyrion's eyes didn't miss the slight wince to Ned when Sansa uttered those words. Not that he could blame him though.

**"…****They were killed on the orders of King Aerys, yes."**

**"****The Mad King."**

**"****Commonly known as the Mad King." The older woman corrected.**

**"****Why were they killed?"**

**She sighed yet again. The breaching of this subject was not something she wanted to do, neither was it her story to tell. "****You should speak to your father about these matters." **

**"****I don't want to speak to my father, ever."**

Catelyn laid a hand on Ned's just to comfort him. She knew he wouldn't be fazed by such words. They were the words of a child after all, and she knew Sansa was just sad over losing her direwolf, and was taking her frustration out on those around her.

**"****You will find it in your heart to forgive your father."**

**"****No, I won't."****  
**

* * *

****_**[Small council meeting in King's Landing.]**_**  
Ned rubbed his face wearily. He was tired, so very tired. **

The Starks all eyed their father with sympathy. He looked more tired than they'd seen him for a long time, if ever.

"**It's the Hand's tournament that's causing all this trouble, my Lords." A man in golden armor, with a graying beard and bald head stated. This man was Janos Slynt, the commander of the City Watch.**

"Who's that?" Arya asked.

"The commander of the city Watch, Janos Slynt." Tyrion answered.

**"****The King's tournament. I assure you the Hand wants no part of it." Ned replied, reaching for a cup of wine to quench his thirst.**

**"****Call it what you will, Lord Stark Ser, the city is packed with people and more flooding in every day. Last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings and a drunken horse race down the Street of Sisters."**

The kids all widened their eyes a bit at that, never having experienced so many mishaps in one night. Though, the older ones in the room all continued watching unfazed.

**"****Dreadful." Varys remarked from his seat.**

**Renly made his own opinion known. "****If you can't keep the King's peace, perhaps the City Watch should be commanded by someone who can."**

**"****I need more men." **

**"****You'll get 50. Lord Baelish will see it paid for." Ned cut in quickly.**

**"****I will?"**

**"****You found money for a champion's purse; you can find money to keep the peace. I'll also give you 20 of my household guards till the crowds have left."**

**Slynt looked relieved at that. "****Thank you, my Lord Hand Ser. They will be put to good use."**

**"****The sooner this is over, the better."**

**"****The realm prospers from such events, my Lord. They give the great a chance at glory, and the lowly a respite from their woes."**

"That is a fair point he's making." Bronn said. He himself had joined many a tourney in hopes of winning the champions purse. Though he mostly only went for melees.

**"****And every inn in the city is full and the whores are walking bow-legged." Baelish added with a smirk and Ned could barely contain his disgusted sneer.**

Ned sighed. This man was just too much. Every single god damned smart-ass comment coming out of his mouth always had to be about whores or the like.

**"****I'm sure the tourney puts coins in many a pocket. Now... If there's nothing else, my Lords?"****  
**

**[**_**Eddard dismisses the council, slightly perturbed at their hurried leave. As they are all leaving, Ned stops Pycelle.]**_

**"****This heat. On days like this, I envy you northerners your summer snows. Until tomorrow my Lord-" Pycelle said as he hobbled. **

**"****I've been hoping to talk to you about Jon Arryn." Ned cut in hastily.**

Now this caught the viewers attention. Finally, they were getting to the interesting parts.

**"****Lord Arryn?" Pycelle faced Ned and straightened as much as he could. "His death was a great sadness to all of us. I took personal charge of his care, but I could not save him. His sickness struck him very hard and very fast. I saw him in my chambers just the night before he passed. Lord Jon often came to me for counsel."**

**"****Why?"**

**Pycelle seemed to take offense to that. "****I have been Grand Maester for many years. Kings and Hands have come to me for advice since..." **

**"What did Jon want the night before he died?" Ned asked.**

**"****He came inquiring after a book."**

"A book?" Theon questioned.

"Shh, quiet"

**That piqued his interest. "A book? What book?"**

**"****I fear it would be of little interest to you, my Lord. A ponderous tome." Pycelle looked quite nervous at the mention of the book, Ned noticed.**

**"No, ****I'd like to read it."**

**[**_**Now in Pycelle's room, he hands a book to Ned.]**_

**"The lineages and histories of the great houses of the Seven Kingdoms, with descriptions of many high lords and noble ladies and their children." Pycelle said as he put the worn and slightly dusty tome on the table.**

Ned eyed the book curiously. Why would Jon be looking after this book? Yes, Jon Arryn was a studious man, but there had to be something more than that to it.

**Ned opened the book and skimmed through some pages. "Harkon Umber, first of his name, born to lord Hother Umber and lady Amaryllis Umber in the 183rd year after Aegon's landing, at the last hearth. Blue of eye, brown of hair and fair complected, died in his 14th year of a wound sustained****in a bear hunt."**

**"****As I said, my Lord, a ponderous read."**

**"****Did Jon Arryn tell you what he wanted with it?"**

**"****He did not, my Lord." Pycelle said. "And I did not presume to ask."**

**"****Jon's death..."**

**"****Such a tragedy."**

**"****Did he say anything to you during his final hours?" Ned asked.**

**"****Nothing of import, my Lord. There was one phrase he kept repeating: "The seed is strong," I think it was." **

Everyone looked at the screen in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

**Ned creased an eyebrow in confusion. "****The seed is strong? What does that mean?"**

**"****The dying mind is a demented mind, Lord Stark. For all the weight they're given, last words are usually as significant as first words."**

**"****And you're quite certain he died of a natural illness?" Ned inquired.**

**"****What else could it be?"**

**"****Poison…"**

Tyrion nodded slowly. That was a possibility for sure. There are many poisons out that that could make a death seem natural.

**Pycelle looked uncomfortable at that. "****A disturbing thought. I don't think it likely. The Hand was loved by all. What sort of man would dare..."**

**"****I've heard it said that poison is a woman's weapon."**

**"Yes. Women, cravens… and eunuchs." The old man added as a last. "Did you know lord Varys is a eunuch?"**

Davos, Tyrion and Sandor all rolled their eyes at that. That old fool and his unreasonable hatred towards Varys. What was it that made him dislike the spymaster so, anyways?

"**Everybody knows that." Ned scoffed.**

**"****Yes, yes, of course. How that sort of person found himself on the King's Council, I will never know."**

**Ned ignored that last part in favor of packing up the book. "****I've taken enough of your time."**

**"****No trouble at all, my Lord. It's a great honor..."**

"**Thank you. I'll find my own way out."****  
**

* * *

****_**[Ned is walking back to his chambers as he sees Arya balancing on one foot in front of a staircase.]**_

"Uh, what are you doing?"

**"****Syrio says a water dancer can stand on one toe for hours." Arya answered her father's unspoken question.**

**"****It's a hard fall down these steps." He gestured to the hard, stone floor.**

**"****Syrio says every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better. Tomorrow I'm going to be chasing cats."**

Jon and Robb chuckled.

**Ned raised a brow in amusement. "****Cats? Ah, Syrio says…"**

"**He says every swordsman should study cats. They're quiet as shadows and as light as feathers. You have to be quick to catch them."**

**"****He's right about that." Ned replied and was about to turn and leave when Arya spoke up yet again.**

**"****Now that Bran's awake will he come live with us?" She asked, her voice hopeful.**

Catelyn smiled to herself. She was glad to see that her children cared for each other so much, even if Bran and Arya always bickered over the smallest of things.

**Ned thought of what to say. "Well, ****he needs to get his strength back first."**

**"****He wants to be a knight of the King's Guard. He can't be one now, can he?" She said, looking down with a hint of sadness.**

**"****No. But someday he could be Lord of a holdfast or sit on the King's Council. Or he might raise castles like Brandon the Builder." Ned tried to reassure his daughter.**

**"****Can I be Lord of a holdfast?"**

Everyone laughed a bit at that.

**Ned chuckled and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "****You will marry a high Lord and rule his castle. And your sons shall be knights and princes and lords."**

"**No, that's not me…" She replied and went back to practicing her balance. Gentle music sounding in the background.****  
**

* * *

_**[Keeping watch on the wall, Sam joins Jon as his watch partner.]**_**  
**

"**Hello." Sam greeted. "Ser Alliser said I'm to be your new watch partner. I should warn you; I don't see all that well."**

**Jon looked away for a second to hide his grimace and replied. "****Come stand by the fire. It's warmer."**

Dany smiled gently. Jon was kind, and truly cared for his friends.

"**No, that's all right. I'm fine."**

**"****You're not. You're freezing." Jon said in a matter of fact tone, and Sam joined him by the fire a bit hesitantly.**

**The young Tarly boy inched as close to the edge of the watch post as he dared, trying to look down.**

"Don't get too close, might stumble and fall over, big boy." Theon joked.

"**I don't like high places." He said.**

"**You can't fight. You can't see. You're afraid of heights and almost everything else probably. What are you doing here, Sam?" Jon looked Sam straight in the eyes, earnestly confused.**

The viewers couldn't help but agree with Jon. They couldn't imagine a worse place for Sam to be than the Night's Watch.

**Sam looked down, mind flashing back to a particularly nasty memory. "****On the morning of my 18th nameday, my father came to me. 'You're almost a man now,' he said, 'but you're not worthy of my land and title. Tomorrow, you're going to take the black, forsake all claim to your inheritance and start north. If you do not,' he said, 'then we'll have a hunt and somewhere in these woods your horse will stumble and you'll be thrown from your saddle to die. Or so I'll tell your mother. Nothing would please me more.'"**

Dany and Sansa gasped and Catelyn looked revolted. Jon and Robb had widened eyes, while Ned alongside Tyrion, Davos, Bronn and Sandor all had blank expressions.

"That's horrible…"

"How could he do something like that… to his own son no less" Dany said, looking at Sam in worry.

Sam for his own part, didn't look too shocked. Sam couldn't be more than 16 or 17 at most, Dany presumed. Which meant that Sam had been expecting something like this for a while now. She couldn't help but feel sad for him.

**Silence reigned for a moment. Jon's finally understanding how Sam came to be at Castle Black and his heart went out to him. **

"**Ser Alliser's going to make me fight again tomorrow, isn't he?" Sam said, finally breaking the silence.**

**"****Yes, he is."**

They winced, remembering how Sam had been beaten earlier that day.

**"****I'm not going to get any better, you know?" Sam whined.**

"**Well… You can't get any worse." Jon replied and they shared a laugh.**

* * *

_**[Ned and Petyr walking through the gardens of King's Landing, side by side.]**_

**"****I hear you're reading a boring book." Petyr said.**

**"****Pycelle talks too much."**

"They really know everything, don't they…" Robb muttered.

"**He never stops. Do you know Ser Hugh of the Vale?" The master of Coin asked and Ned looked to him in confusion. "Not surprising. Until recently, he was only a squire... Jon Arryn's squire. He was knighted almost immediately after his master's untimely death."**

**"****Knighted for what? Why are you telling me this?" Ned asked, looking at Petyr with a hint of suspicion.**

**"****I promised Cat that I'd help you."**

Fat load of good his help had done them, Jon thought. All the man had done was manipulate Catelyn and father with false information and promises.

**"Where ****is Ser Hugh? I'll speak to him."**

**"****A singularly bad idea." Petyr replied and nodded towards two boys playing near a tree in the garden. "Do you see that boy there? One of Varys's little birds. The Spider has taken a great interest in your comings and goings… Now look there." He nodded towards another man, this one old and working near a flower patch. "That one belongs to the Queen. And do you see that Septa pretending to read her book?"**

So that was how their spy networks worked. Ned stored that piece of information for later. Baelish, The Queen, Varys, they had eyes and ears everywhere.

**"****Varys or the Queen?" Ned asked, eyeing the woman.**

**Petyr smirked. "****No. She's one of mine. Is there someone in your service whom you trust completely?"**

**"****Yes."**

**"****The wiser answer was no, my Lord. Get a message to this paragon of yours... Discreetly. Send him to question Ser Hugh. After that, you might want him to visit a certain armorer in the city. He lives in a large house at the top of the street of Steel."**

**"****Why?"**

**"****I have my observers, as I said, and it's possible that they saw Lord Arryn visit this armorer several times in the weeks before his death." Petyr replied.**

**Ned contemplated the information in his head before talking. "****Lord Baelish, perhaps I was wrong to distrust you."**

"… **Distrusting me was the wisest thing you've done since you climbed off your horse". The man gave a devilish grin and proceeded to walk away, leaving Ned to contemplate his words.**

Catelyn just at the screen with a blank expression. Oh, how Baelish had changed. The man she once knew to be kind and adventurous, now gone and replaced by this lying, manipulative snake of a man.

* * *

_**[Preparing for the Hand of the King's tournament, Ser Hugh is pacing out steps on the joust.]**_

**"****Ser Hugh?" Jory greeted the knight, but was promptly ignored in favor of counting steps. **

**"Ser Hugh!" He said more forcefully this time.**

**The young knight turned around, more than slightly annoyed. "****As you can see, I'm busy."**

"Rude shit" The Hound said gruffly and Bronn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The Hound calling someone rude was like to pot calling the kettle black.

**"****I'm here on behalf of Lord Eddard Stark, the Hand of the king. I'm the captain of his guard." Jory stated.**

**That caught the knights' attention. "****I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name, Ser..."**

**"****No "ser." I'm not a knight." Jory replied stoically.**

**"****I see. Well, it just so happens that I am." The man replied obnoxiously and turned on his heel, continuing his earlier practice.**

The Hound scoffed. Knight his arse. There were more knights these days than grass on a field. All parading themselves around, thinking themselves above others. Put any of them against him in a fight and he'd tear them a part just like any other man, knight or not.

* * *

_**[Riding on horseback through King's Landing, Ned and Jory arrive at the armorer.]**_

**"****He said he'd be glad to talk to the Hand himself. He's a knight, you see." Jory informed his lord with an amused smile.**

Davos laughed at the ploy. As did some of the others.

**Ned scoffed derisively. "****A knight. They strut around like roosters down here. Even the ones who've never seen an arrow coming their way."**

**"****You shouldn't be out here, my Lord. There's no telling who has eyes where." Jory stated with a hint of worry.**

No doubt Baelish would have his own people closely following his every movement, Tyrion thought to himself.

**"****Let them look." Ned replied and jumped off his horse.**

"**The former Hand did call on me, my Lord, several times. I regret to say he did not honor me with his patronage." A tall, grey haired man said while wiping off sweat from his face with a dirty rag.**

**"****What did Lord Arryn want?" Ned asked interestedly.**

**"****He always came to see the boy…"**

**"****I'd like to see him as well." Ned stated, the man looked at him strangely for a second, but nodded nonetheless.**

**"****As you wish, my Lord. Gendry!" The man shouted over his shoulder and a well-built teenager with black hair came to the front of the shop. **

Ned and Davos instantly recognized the Baratheon resemblance. The hair, face, build, eyes, the boy looked like a pure Baratheon. Resembling both Renly and a younger king Robert.

"**Here he is. Strong for his age. He works hard. Show the Hand the helmet you made, lad."**

**The boy, Gendry, nodded and retrieved a helmet he had made himself.**

"Is that a bull?"

"Wow that's so cool."

"Pretty good work."

**"****This is fine work." Ned said after inspecting the craft.**

**"****It's not for sale."**

**"****Boy! this is the King's Hand! If his lordship wants the helmet..." Mott was about to say, but was cut off by Gendry.**

**"****I made it for me." The lad replied stubbornly.**

Ned smiled a bit. The boy even had the Baratheon blunt stubbornness.

**"****Forgive him, my Lord."**

**"****There's nothing to forgive. When Lord Arryn came to visit you, what would you talk about?" Ned asked the boy.**

**"****He just asked me questions is all, my Lord."****  
**

**"****What kind of questions?"****  
**

**"****About my work at first, if I was being treated well, if I liked it here. But then he started asking me about my mother."**

"Strange for the Hand to care so much about a smith's apprentice." Bronn said interestedly.

"It's because his no simple boy, most likely one of Robert's bastards." Tyrion said, and Ned's eyes flicked over to the Dwarf. A truly intelligent man.

Meanwhile Jon's thoughts rang differently. That boy was like him. The bastard of a noble, the king no less.

"**Your mother?"**

"**Who she was, what she looked like" Gendry clarified.**

"**And what did you tell him?"**

"**She died when I was little. She had yellow hair. She'd sing to me sometimes" The boy summed up shortly.**

**Ned's eyes roamed over the boy for a second. "Look at me" He ordered the boy and when their eyes met, a sudden realization dawned on Ned, but he played it off like it was nothing.**

"**Back to work, lad" He said, handing back the helmet and then turning to the shopkeeper. "If the day ever comes when that boy would rather wield a sword than forge one, send him to me."**

**With that said Ned left and returned to his horse.**

"**Find anything, my lord" Jory asked when Ned returned.**

"**King Robert's bastard son."**

"I was correct it seems" Tyrion said, and Bronn nodded minutely.

* * *

_**[Jaime is standing guard outside of the king's chambers. You can hear King Robert with numerous girls inside his room.]**_

Jon blushed a bit at the sounds coming from the room.

**Jory approached the Lannister Kingsguard hastily. "****This is for the King from Lord Stark. Should I leave it with…"**

**"Shhh…" Jaime said putting a hand up for quiet. "****Listen. Do you hear them? How many do you think are in there with him? Guess."**

**Jory decided to indulge the man. "****Three? Four?" He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.**

"Where is he going with this?" Robb whispered to Jon, but Jon only shrugged, just as clueless as him.

**Jaime just shook his head. "****He likes to do this when I'm on duty... He makes me listen as he insults my sister." And as if on que, a woman dressed in a pink robe walked out of the kings' chambers. **

**"****Forgive me, my Lord..." Jory started but was interrupted yet again.**

**"****Why do I have to forgive you? Have you wronged me?"**

"I don't understand, Jory was just being polite." Sansa asked her father.

"Don't worry, he just likes to act smart." Ned returned.

Tyrion couldn't help but agree. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother more than anyone else, but he could really be an ass sometimes.

**"****We've met before, you know." Jory said after a moment of silence.**

**"****Have we? Strange, I've forgotten."**

"**The siege of Pyke. We fought side by side one afternoon."**

**That seemed to jog Jaime's memory. "Ah. ****That's where you got your scar?"**

**"****Aye. One of the Greyjoys nearly took my eye."**

"I actually didn't know that" Robb said.

Jon nodded. "Neither did I."

Meanwhile, a smirk made its way to Theons face at the mention of the Greyjoys.

"**Vicious sons of whores."**

**"****They like their bloodshed." Jory said with a slight nod.**

"**They stopped liking it at the end." Jaime smirked. "That was a proper battle. Do you remember Thoros of Myr charging through the breach?"**

"**With his burning sword?" Jory said and Jaime chuckled and gave a nod. "I'll remember that till the day I die."**

"Who's Thoros of Myr?" Arya asked.

The Hound answered that one before anyone else could. "Just a drunk fool, preaching about that annoying fire god of his."

"He's won renown at the siege of Pyke. When he ran through the gates with a flaming sword. A single man charging into the Greyjoy forces." Tyrion added.

"**I saw the youngest of the Greyjoy lads at Winterfell. It was like seeing a shark on a mountaintop." Jaime said.**

Robb and Jon immediately burst out in laughter, while Theon grit his teeth. _Fucking Lannisters, they're all such smart-asses aren't they_ He thought.

**"****Theon? He's a good lad."**

**"****I doubt it." Jaime shot back. **

They laughed harder at that, some of the others like Bronn, Tyrion, Davos and Dany giving chuckles of their own.

"Fuck all of you" Theon muttered under his breath.

**Suddenly the door to the kings chambers opened again and another two whores came out clutching their robes. "****I'll bet you smell of blackberry jam! Let me smell it. Come here." The kings voice could be heard from the other side and Jaime quickly closed the door, smile slipping off his face.**

**"****Can I leave this with you? The message from Lord Stark." Jory asked.**

**"****I don't serve Lord Stark." Jaime snapped back, his tone icy. Jory eyed the man for a second before slowly turning around and walking away, leaving Jaime alone.**

Well, there goes the good atmosphere, Tyrion thought. The laughter died down and became tense silence at Jaime's outburst, but no one said anything.

* * *

_**[In the mess hall at Castle Black.]**_

**"****Where have you been?" Grenn asked when he saw Jon approach their table.**

**"****Watch duty. With Sam."**

**"Ah, ****Prince Porkchop. Where is he?" Pyp joked.**

"Prince Porkchop hahaha, what a name." Bronn laughed and Sam flushed.

**"****He wasn't hungry." Jon replied.**

**"****Impossible!" Pyp said with faked disbelief and Grenn chuckled.**

**Jon, however, didn't seem amused. "That's enough. Sam's no different from the rest of us. There was no place for him in the world, so he's come here. We're not going to hurt him in the training yard anymore. Never again, no matter what Thorne says. He's our brother now and we're going to protect him."**

Ned felt pride that his son would stand up for a friend, but didn't miss the fact of what Jon had said. That he didn't feel as if there was any place for him in the world. He didn't feel like he belonged at Winterfell. Ned's heart tightened at that.

Robb's thoughts were along the same line. It hurt knowing that Jon didn't feel at home with them, with his family, and he knew his mother was to blame for it.

**From the table beside them, another trainee hearing Jon's talk, turned to address him. "****You **_**are**_** in love, Lord Snow. You girls can do as you please. But if Thorne puts me up against Lady Piggy, I'm gonna slice me off a side of bacon." He crooned and the others laughed, but Jon only stared at him before turning back to his meal.**

"Oh no, I know that look, that's not going to go over well." Robb said and some of the others turned to him in a bit of confusion, but Robb didn't elaborate. They would just have to wait and see.

**[**_**All of the new recruits are sleeping. Jon, Ghost (his direwolf), Pyp and Grenn ambush and gag Rast as he sleeps. Jon threatens him.]**_

**"****No one touches Sam." Jon said and his direwolf growled, baring its teeth near Rast. Jon released the gag and Rast looked ready to soil himself.**

_Oh, so that's what he meant._ The others thought. Ned was a bit surprised to be honest, he didn't know Jon was willing to go so far. But knowing his mother, that was a given. The thought made him smile fondly.

Sam couldn't help but smile knowing that at the very least, even if he went to that horrible place, he would have a true friend in Jon and maybe Grenn and Pyp too.

* * *

_**[Back in the training yard the next morning.]**_

**Rast and Sam stood in a small circle in the training yard alongside some other trainees and Alliser Thorne watching them.**

**Rast looked to Jon whom was staring at him, his eyes promising pain if he didn't heed last night's warning.**

"Seems like you really got through to him, eh Jon?" Robb said amused, elbowing Jon who just smiled.

"If he knows what's best for him" Bronn added.

**"****What are you waiting for?" Thorne asked. Sam chose that moment to lunge, but his sword was batted away with no effort by Rast. **

**Ser Alliser's patience was wearing thin at the lack of battle. "Attack him!" He ordered and Rast looked to Jon. Knowing what was best for him, Rast gave Sam a light pat to the shoulder. **

"What was that? A love-tap?" The Hound said in his gruffy voice.

"**You, get in there." Ser Alliser ordered Grenn, while reaching for Rast and pushing him out of the ring.**

**Grenn looked around for a second before whispering to Sam. "****Hit me." **

**Sam was utterly confused, so he looked to Jon for guidance, whom just gave a slight nod, telling Sam to comply. **

"Man, look at him, he's so confused hahaha!" Robb laughed.

Dany giggled at Sam' confusion. That was so sweet of Jon and the others, to help Sam like that.

"**Go on, hit me!" Grenn said again, a bit more forcefully this time and Sam hit him lightly at the shoulder.**

"Does he think the others can't hear him? They're literally standing two meters away." Tyrion asked incredulously.

"**Aaaargh! Arrgh!" Grenn shouted, jumping backwards and falling to the ground in an overexaggerated attempt at acting out his defeat. "I yield! Yield, yield. I yield." The other recruits laughed at his acting and when Ser Alliser looked to Jon, he caught on to what was happening. **

"Oh, this isn't going to end well."

"He looks ready to throttle you, Jon."

**Glaring daggers at the boy, Thorne stomped his way towards Jon, and roughly grabbing him by the collar.**

**"****You think this is funny, do you? When you're out there beyond the Wall with the sun going down, do you want a man at your back? Or a sniveling boy?****"**

That made the room go silent again. Thorne was an asshole, but he made a really good point. Even Sam was inclined to agree with him.

* * *

_**[Viserys marches into Daenerys' tent while dragging a crying Doreah by the hair.]**_

"What's got his panties in a twist this time." Bronn sighed. If it wasn't one thing, it was the other with this kid. Constantly throwing temper tantrums.

**"****You send this whore to give me commands? I should have sent you back her head!" Viserys screamed, face contorted into mad snarl.**

"**Forgive me, Khaleesi. I did as you asked." Her handmaiden pleaded, tears streaking down her face.**

The boys in the room felt a streak of anger at how the Targaryen prince handled the handmaiden, subconsciously making their fists clench.

**"****Hush now. It's all right." Dany soothed Doreah sweetly. "Irri, take her and leave us."**

**"****Yes, Khaleesi." **

**When the pair had left her tent, she whirled on Viserys.**

"**Why did you hit her?!"**

**"****How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me."**

**"****I wasn't commanding you. I just wanted to invite you to supper." Deanery's tried calming her brother.**

**Viserys looked around the room until his eyes landed on a piece of clothing laying neatly at a table to the side. "****What's this?" He asked.**

**"****It's a gift. I had it made for you." She answered, smiling lightly.**

**His anger returned with a vengeance. "****Dothraki rags? Are you going to dress me now?!"**

**"****Please-" She pleaded.**

**"****This stink of manure. All of it." He threw the clothing at Dany who slapped it away.**

"Ungrateful little shit." The Hound said.

**"****Stop! stop it."**

**"****You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you? Next you'll want to braid my hair?!"**

**"****You've no right to a braid. You've won no victories yet!"**

**The beggar king gasped. "****You do not talk back to me!" He roared and charged his sister. He takes her by the wrists and throws her down on the floor to mount her, keeping her in place.**

Jon really felt the need to go over and beat the ever living shit out of Viserys right at that moment. He's nails were practically digging into the palms of his hands.

**"****You are a horselord's slut. And now you've woken the dragon..." He says in a crazed whisper, but is cut off when Dany hits him across the face with a golden chain, making the boy fall back and cry out in pain.**

"Nice one, girlie." The Hound said.

**She stands up, tall and proud. "****I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands!"**

"Well, I can't say it wasn't satisfying to see him put in his place." Tyrion said.

"Excuse me for the crass language, my Lady. But your brother is a piece of fucking shit." Robb stated, and the others nodded.

"Good to see you finally standing up for yourself. You shouldn't let yourself be treated like that." Jon added and Dany smiled at them.

* * *

_**[Inside the Castle Black mess hall, Jon and Sam are cleaning up.]**_

**"****I know for a fact that some of the officers go to that brothel in Mole's Town." Sam said. He was scrubbing the tables of the main hall together with Jon.**

"Punishment for your little stunt back there, I see." Davos said. There was no chance a man like Thorne would let a slight on him go without any backlash.

**"****I wouldn't doubt it." Jon replied.**

**"****Don't you think it's a little bit unfair? Making us take our vows while they sneak off for a little sally on the side?"**

**Jon snorted, mirth evident in his voice. "****Sally on the side?"**

"**It's silly, isn't it? What, we can't defend the Wall unless we're celibate? It's absurd."**

"Never really understood that part of their oaths." Tyrion mumbled.

**"****I didn't think you'd be so upset about it."**

**Sam suddenly went still and turned to Jon with a more than a little annoyance. "****Why not? Because I'm fat?" Jon was about to protest, but Sam just continued. "But I like girls just as much as you do. They might not like me as much. I've never... been with one. You've probably had hundreds."**

Jon turned red and Robb and Theon were on the floor dying of laughter.

"Ahahaha, Jon, with- with ahahahaha, hundreds of g-girls!" Robb wheezed, hands on his stomach.

Theon wasn't fairing any better. Their laughter soon made some of the other laugh too. Jon, on the other hand, was blushing up a storm.

"Ah man, do you remember that time he tried talking to that servant girl" Robb began and Jon's eyes widened, and he instantly put a hand over his brothers' mouth.

"Don't you fucking dare sa-…" Jon began only for Theon to continue Robbs telling.

"And tripped, falling over her and landing face first into her stomach! Oh, man ahahaha. He didn't come out of his room for like two days!"

Jon was mortified and to make it worse, when he looked over to the others, he could see even his father laughing. Even Dany was looking away with a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

He slowly sank into his couch, face beet red, while the others laughed. Even the Hound looked amused!

**Jon smiled solemnly. "****As a matter of fact, I'm the same as you."**

**Sam scoffed. "No, ****I find that hard to believe."**

**"****I came very close once. I was alone in a room with a naked girl, but..."**

Just when Jon thought things couldn't get any worse, and his screen-self had to go and blurt out one of his fucking secrets.

"Oh, what's this, Snow?" Robb began only for Jon to glare at him.

"Not one more word out of you, Robb, or I'll make our next sparring session your last."

Robb just laughed, but decided to ease up on his teasing.

**"****You didn't know where to put it?" Sam interjected and they both shared a slight chuckle.**

**"****I know where to put it."**

**"****Was she... Old and ugly?"**

**Jon shook his head. "****Young and gorgeous. A whore named Ros."**

"So, you actually payed Ros a visit, huh, snow?" Theon said.

"Shut up, Greyjoy, before I break my foot up your ass."

**"****What color hair?"**

**"****Red."**

**"****I like red hair. And her... Her..." Sam gestured to his chest area.**

"They're called boobs, Samwell." Tyrion stated with amusement and Sam just flushed. He knew what they were called! It was just embarrassing to say it out loud.

**"****You don't want to know."**

**"****That good?"**

**"Better."**

**"****Oh no. So why exactly did you not make love to Ros with the perfect..."**

Dany giggled mirthfully. Was this really how boys talked about girls?

**"****What's my name?" Jon cut him off.**

_Here he goes again_. Robb thought.

**Sam was unsure where this was going but complied nonetheless.**** "Jon Snow?"**

**"****And why is my surname Snow?"**

**He hesitated for a second but answered his friend. "****Because... You're a bastard from the north."**

**"****I never met my mother. My father wouldn't even tell me her name. I don't know if she's living or dead. I don't know if she's a noblewoman or a fisherman's wife... Or a whore. So, I sat there in the brothel as Ros took off her clothes. But I couldn't do it. Because all I could think was what if I got her pregnant and she had a child, another bastard named Snow? It's not a good life for a child." The room fell into silence.**

Ned contemplated those words. Was that what Jon thought. Was Jon so afraid of his status as a bastard that he wouldn't be with a woman. At that moment Ned wished for nothing more than to tell Jon the truth, tell him who his mother was, tell him what she was and what he was. But deep inside he knew he couldn't. He'd promised Lyanna to keep him safe, and he intended to keep that promise.

**"****So... You didn't know where to put it?" Jon threw the dirty sponge at Sam and ran around the table to get the boy, all the while laughing, until the door to the hall suddenly slammed open and ser Alliser walked in.**

**"****Enjoying yourselves? You look cold, boys."**

**"****It is a bit nippy." Sam replied.**

*Tyrion facepalms*

**"****A bit nippy, yeah, by the fire, indoors. It's still summer. Do you boys even remember the last winter? How long has it been now? What, 10 years? I remember. Was it uncomfortable at Winterfell? Were there days when you just couldn't get warm, never mind how many fires your servants built?"**

**"****I build my own fires." Jon shot back.**

"Jon? Having servants? Nope, not happening." Theon joked.

**Alliser smiled derisively. "****That's admirable. I spent six months out there, beyond the Wall during the last winter. It was supposed to be a two-week mission. We heard a rumor Mance Rayder was planning to attack Eastwatch. So we went out to look for some of his men… Capture them, gather some knowledge. The Wildlings who fight for Mance Rayder are hard men. Harder than you'll ever be. They know their country better than we do. They knew there was a storm coming in. So they hid in their caves and waited for it to pass. And we got caught in the open. Wind so strong it yanked 100-foot trees straight from the ground, roots and all. If you took your gloves off to find your cock to have a piss, you lost a finger to the frost. And all in darkness. You don't know cold. Neither of you do. The horses died first. We didn't have enough to feed them, to keep them warm. Eating the horses was easy. But later when we started to fall... That wasn't easy. We should have had a couple of boys like you along, shouldn't we? Soft, fat boys like you. We'd have lasted a fortnight on you and still had bones leftover for soup. Soon we'll have new recruits and you lot will be passed along to the Lord Commander for assignment and they will call you men of the Night's Watch, but you'd be fools to believe it. You're boys still. And come the winter you will die... Like flies."**

_He's right,_ Sam thought and looked down with a disheartened expression, _I'll only be a burden when it truly matters. Just like father said._

* * *

_**[Inside Daenerys' tent, speaking privately to Jorah.]**_

**"****I hit him. I hit the dragon." Dany said, her voice awed.**

"And about fucking time too. It was right before I had to go and strangle the little shit myself." The Hound said.

**Jorah held in a snort at that. Viserys was definitely no dragon. "****Your brother Rhaegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of a snake."**

**"****He is still the true King."**

**Jorah looked to Dany curiously. "****The truth now: do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?"**

**Dany sighed. "****No. But the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they're sewing dragon banners and praying for his return."**

"Then Illyrio doesn't know what he's talking about. The only ones you could even remotely consider being supported by are some of houses sworn to Dragonstone and the Reach and the Martells. That's only 2 of the seven kingdoms, and they're an if at best. All of the other houses despise the Targaryens." Tyrion informed.

**"****The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the high Lords play."**

"That's true." Someone said.

"**What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?"**

**"****Home." He replied, memories of a snow-covered field coming to his mind. A castle sitting atop a small hill with frozen lakes and smaller waterfalls surrounding it. A proud father smiling at him, handing over a sword he did not deserve. His heart yearned to go back, but he knew he could not.**

Ned steeled his eyes. "You lost that right when you decided to break your oaths."

**Dany spoke up again, snapping him out of his thoughts. "****I pray for home too. My brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. He'll never take us home." She said solemnly.**

"Despite the solemn atmosphere, I have to say that its good to see you finally realizing the truth of the situation, my Lady. Lying to yourself would only be detrimental." Tyrion told Dany, whom only gave a weak smile in response.

* * *

_**[At the Hand of the King's tournament. Baelish sees Sansa looking at Joffrey who hides his face from her.]**_

**Peter Baelish leaned over to the girl. "****Lover's quarrel?"**

**Sansa was mildly surprised before she remembered her lessons. "****I'm sorry. Do I...?"**

**"****Sansa dear, this is Lord Baelish. He's known..." Her septa started, but the man interrupted.**

"That was so creepy. Some old man you don't even know suddenly whispering into your ear from behind." Theon said, shivering a bit at the thought.

**"****An old friend of the family. I've known your mother a long, long time." He said.**

**Arya looked up at the man curiously. "****Why do they call you Littlefinger?"**

**"****Arya!" Sansa exclaimed aghast.****"****Don't be rude!"**

Jon snorted. Trust Arya to be blunt and straight to the point.

**"****No, it's quite all right. When I was a child, I was very small and I come from a little spit of land called The Fingers, so you see, it's an exceedingly clever nickname."**

**"****I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!" The King bellowed from his spot at stands and Cersei shot glare that could kill at his back.**

Robert, as impatient as ever, Ned noted.

_**[The competitors step forward on their horses, Baelish introduces them to Sansa.]**_

**"****Gods, who is that?" Sansa said when she saw the giant of a man going by the moniker 'The Mountain that rides.**

The ones who hadn't seen the mountain before all eyed the scene with disbelieving eyes.

"Holy shit" Robb said.

"He's fucking huge" Theon exclaimed.

**"****Ser Gregor Clegane. They call him the Mountain. The Hound's older brother." Peter supplied.**

The kids all whipped their heads towards The Hound.

The Hound just scoffed and ignored them.

**"****And his opponent?"**

**"****Ser Hugh of the Vale. He was Jon Arryn's squire. Look how far he's come."**

**Robert waved away the contestants, wanting to get to the action. "****Yes, yes. Enough of the bloody pomp. Have at it!"**

**[The joust begins. The first pass takes its course with no contact. On the second pass, the Mountain's joust strikes Ser Hugh in the neck, causing a massive splinter, and his blood is gushing out. This occurs directly in front of where Sansa is sitting.]**

"Oh my god!" Sansa cried out and turned away from the bloody scene.

Dany looked away with with a hand to cover her view, while Sam outright squeaked in fright.

The others all winced at Ser Hugh's death. While death was no entirely uncommon in tourneys, it still wasn't pleasant to look at.

**"****Not what you were expecting?" Littlefinger asked Sansa, breaking her out of her shock.**

"**Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound?"**

Tyrion's eyes almost bulged when he heard where Littlefinger was going with this. The man was fucking crazy or have balls of steel if he was willing to breach that topic, when the rabid dog was standing less than 20 meters away no less.

The Hounds face contorted in anger and his fists clenched.

Those who hadn't heard the tale all listened curiously.

"**Lovely little tale of brotherly love. The Hound was just a pup, six years old maybe. Gregor a few years older, already a big lad, already getting a bit of a reputation. Some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence. One evening... Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire... Gregor's toy, a wooden knight. Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals. Held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted. There aren't very many people who know that story."**

Jon, Robb, Arya, Sansa, Dany, Theon and Sam all had horrified looks on their faces. Even some of the older ones looked appalled.

The hound's face looked murderous and no one dared speak up. Bronn and Tyrion wisely shifted away from the infuriated man.

**"****I won't tell anyone. I promise." Sansa said, more than a bit afraid and terrified.**

"**No, please don't. If the Hound so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all of the knights in King's Landing would not be able to save you."**

Tyrion was almost tempted to laugh at the irony, though he dared not while the Hound was sitting next to him. The irony was just too much. Littlefinger had just sealed his fate because of his big mouth. So much for his clever little schemes.

* * *

_**[In Eddard's quarters, Cersei enters.]**_

**"****My Lord, Her Grace the Queen." Jory presented the Queen to his Lord.**

**"****Your Grace." Ned greeted.**

**"****You're missing your tournament." Cersei replied with a forced smile.**

**"****Putting my name on it doesn't make it mine."**

Ned eyed the woman warily. Her true nature had been revealed for them all to see and there was no way he would let these things come to pass. He would take whatever he could gleam from these conversations and use it when the time came.

"**I thought we might put what happened on the Kingsroad behind us – the ugliness with the wolves. And forcing you to kill the beast was extreme. Though sometimes we go to extremes where our children are concerned. How is Sansa?" She asked.**

**"****She likes it here." Ned replied.**

**"****The only Stark who does. Favors her mother, not much of the north in her."**

**Ned was growing tired of the woman. He knew she was here for something and wasn't being direct about it. "****What are you doing here?"**

**Cersei's smile dropped, replaced by a bout of seriousness. "****I might ask the same of you. What is it you hope to accomplish?"**

**"****The King called on me to serve him and the realm, and that's what I'll do until he tells me otherwise."**

**Cersei scoffed. "****You can't change him. You can't help him. He'll do what he wants, which is all he's ever done. You'll try your best to pick up the pieces."**

**"****If that's my job, then so be it."**

Catelyn smiled at her husband's behavior. Loyal and honorable to a fault.

**"****You're just a soldier, aren't you? You take your orders and you carry on. I suppose it makes sense. Your older brother was trained to lead and you were trained to follow."**

The stark children all clenched their fists at the thinly veiled insult.

**Ned didn't let the insult get to him. "****I was also trained to kill my enemies, Your Grace."**

**"****As was I."**

Tyrion sighed. Of course his 'cunning' sister would go and confront the hand of the kind, her husbands' best friend, whom the king loved more than his own actual brothers might he add, and basically declare that she wanted him dead or gone.

* * *

_**[At an inn along the King's Road. Catelyn is heading back towards Winterfell.]**_

Ned perked up. He had been wondering if he would be able to see anything from his wife's travels. He loved his wife, but when angered she tended to act without thinking, and that worried him to no end.

**"****Seven blessings to you, goodfolk!" A young man with brown hair and beard greeted, sitting down beside their table.**

**"****And to you." Catelyn replied with a smile.**

**"****Boy! Bread, meat and beer, quickly." Rodrick yelled to the servants in the back of the inn.**

**"****Good idea, grandfather. I'm starving. A song while we wait or?"**

**"****I'd rather throw myself down a well." Rodrick replied and Catelyn stifled a chuckle at the man's honest tone of voice.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**"****Grandfather, it may be your last chance if you're heading north. The only music the northerners know is the howling of wolves!" As the musician finished his statement, the door to the inn creaked open and two men walked in, one clothed in all black and man short enough to be mistaken for a child. **

"Oi dwarf, it's you." Bronn said elbowing Tyrion, which hit him in the face.

"Ow, fuck. I can see that without you hitting me in the face, you dolt!"

"Ah, shit, my bad."

_**[Tyrion and Yoren of the Night's Watch enter the inn. Catelyn attempts to hide herself.]**_

**"****I'm sorry, my Lord, we're full up. Every room." The inn keeper told Tyrion.**

**"****My men can sleep in the stable. As for myself, I don't require a large room."**

**"****Truly, my lord, we have nothing." She said, voice earnest.**

**Tyrion fished a gold dragon from his clothes, holding it between two of his fingers and waving it for all to see. "****Is there nothing I can do... to remedy this?"**

**"****You can have my room." A voice spoke up. His clothing was a dull brown and his hair was slicked back with an unkempt beard adorning his face. **

"Look Bronn, its you!" Tyrion exclaimed in obviously fake excitement, raising his hand to intentionally smack the man in the face. Payback was a bitch.

Bronn just chuckled, but was actually interested. So, this was where he came into the story. He had been wondering about his place here among these knights, high lords and their children.

**"****There's a clever man." Tyrion replied throwing the coin for the man to catch. "You can manage food, I trust? Yoren, dine with me."**

**"****Aye, my Lord."**

**"****My Lord of Lannister! Might I entertain you while you eat? I can sing of your father's victory at King's Landing!" Marillion piped up.**

**"****Nothing would more likely ruin my supper." Tyrion said, right before his eyes landed on a woman he knew very well. "Lady Stark! What an unexpected pleasure. I was sorry to have missed you at Winterfell." He said, surprise evident in his voice.**

"Nice of you to bust their cover." Theon said.

"I know."

**Hushed whispers went around in the inn at the mention of her name.**

"**I was still Catelyn Tully the last time I stayed here. You, Ser... Is that the black bat of Harrenhal I see embroidered on your coat?"**

**"****It is, my Lady." The mentioned knight said.**

**"****And is Lady Whent a true and honest friend to my father... Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun?"**

**"****She is."**

Most of the viewers raised their eyebrows, where was she going with this?

**Catelyn looked around at the people of the room and she spied another sigil of the houses of the Riverland's. "The red stallion was always a welcome sight at Riverrun. My father counts Jonas Bracken amongst his oldest and most loyal bannermen."**

**"****Our lord is honored by his trust." The knight of house Bracken replied standing up.**

**Tyrion finally decided to speak up, still confused at her sudden actions. "****I envy your father all his fine friends, but I don't quite see the purpose of this." **

"I was wondering about the same thing, actually." Tyrion said.

"Me too." Davos added.

**Catelyn promptly ignored him in favor of addressing another knight.**

"**I know your sigil as well. The twin towers of Frey. How fares your lord, sers?"**

"**Lord Walder is well, my Lady. He has asked your father for the honor of his presence on his 90****th**** name day. He plans to take another wife." The Frey knight replied.**

"**hah" Tyrion said and Catelyn shot him a glare.**

"No surprise there" Tyrion said and Bronn laughed.

**Catelyn then turned to address the entirety of the Inn.**

"**This man! Came into my house as a guest and there conspired to murder my son, a boy of 10. In the name of King Robert and the good Lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await the king's justice.**

**Tyrion's eyes became wide as saucers and suddenly all of the knights drew their swords towards Tyrion and then the screen turned black.**

"What the fuck?!" Tyrion yelled.

They all sat gaping at the scene.

Ned slapped a hand over his face. He was right to be worried. His wife had just done something stupid.

Bronn promptly burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello, guys!**

**I am finally back, after all this time! **

**It's been a long while, mainly cause of university taking up most of my time. This chapter was also excruciatingly hard to write and it wound up being 15k words long. To be honest I kind of rushed to finish it these past few days, but I still hope you enjoy the chapter. I decided to experiment a bit with this chapter. Adding in the lore about the faceless men and writing that part about Jon's failed attempt at flirting with one of the servants. Tell me what you thought of it, and if there are any mistakes grammatical or concerning backstory, pls tell me in a comment or PM.**

**Also, the story has reached almost 300 followers and 250 favorites, which is amazing. It also has 15k views, which is sick. Thank you to every one of you, it means a lot. **

**~Please Review~**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Watchers On The Couch**

**Chapter 5: The Wolf and the Lion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Game of Thrones' or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Oh man, that was hilarious. The look on your face was priceless." Bronn said amusedly and Tyrion grumbled to himself. His TV self didn't seem to be able to catch a break these days.

On the other side of the room, a red-faced Catelyn sat silently, having been given a stern talking to by the Lord Paramount of the North. Tyrion had to hand it to him, for all his cool headedness, the man could be as fearsome as his own father when angered. And from the looks of surprise on the Stark children's faces, he assumed that Eddard's anger was a rare thing to be seen even in the North.

"You looked damn near ready to shit yourself, dwarf." The redheaded wildling guffawed; bits of chicken visibly stuck between his teeth when he grinned.

"Yes, yes. I am very glad to see that my misfortunes brought you such joy." Tyrion exhaled unenthusiastically before noticing that the next episode was starting. At least he would get to see what would become of himself.

* * *

**King's Landing, Ned Stark arrives at the grounds where the Tourney of the Hand will take place. He enters a tent where the deceased Ser Hugh is being tended to, while a silent Ser Barristan watches from the side.**

"**Does**** Ser Hugh have any family in the capital?" Ned asks.**

"**No, I stood vigil for him myself last night. He had no one else."**

"Poor man, no family to grieve for him." Sansa said.

"**He'd never worn this armor before."**

"**Bad luck for him... Going against the Mountain." Ser Barristan responded, eyeing the corps with sympathy. The silence stretched until Lord Stark deigned to speak up.**

"**Who determines the draw?" Ned asked.**

"**All the knights draw straws, Lord Stark."**

**Ned looked up to meet Ser Barristans confused gaze. "Aye… But who holds the straws?"**

Ned thought on his counterpart's questions. He most likely suspected corruption in the organization of the tournament that led to Ser Hugh's convenient death. Though it wasn't surprising by any means, Ser Hugh was Jon Arryn's personal squire. If anyone had any inkling as to what Jon had been up to before his untimely death, then it'd be Ser Hugh.

"**You've done good work, sisters." Ned told the silent sisters.**

Ned shifted. The silent sisters' eerie silence always made him somewhat uneasy.

**Ned and Barristan both exit the tent and begin walking.****  
"Life is strange- "Barristan began. "Not so many years ago we fought as enemies at the Trident."**

"**I'm glad we never met on the field, Ser Barristan… as is my wife. I don't think a widow's life would suit her." Ned replied and Barristan chuckled.**

"Glad indeed." Catelyn said.

Robb couldn't help but agree. His father was a great swordsman, but Ser Barristan the Bold was in a league of his own. He was, after all, heralded as one of the greatest warriors in the history of Westeros.

"**You're too modest. I've seen you cut down a dozen great knights."**

"**My father once told me you were the best he'd ever seen. I never knew the man to be wrong about matters of combat."**

"**He was a fine man, your father. What the Mad King did to him was a terrible crime." Barristan was and to this day, still is a loyal member of the Kingsguard, the elite soldiers sworn to protect the king. When the Mad King was in power, it was his duty to protect him and his family and never question the king's decisions. **

**Nonetheless, Selmy had eyes and he had personally witnessed the deaths of Rickard and Brandon Stark. He would always remember the feeling of dawning horror when Aerys had announced that his champion for the trial of combat would be wildfire. Rickards screams of anguish as he burnt alive, and the sight of Brandon choking himself in an attempt to save his father would forever be ingrained in his memory.**

With those words came a flux of painful memories and Ned dearly hoped they would switch the topic of conversation.

"**And that lad... He was a squire until a few months ago. How could he afford a new suit of armor?" He asked.**

"**Perhaps Lord Arryn left him some money? I hear the King wants to joust today." Barristan said.**

"**Yes. That will never happen."**

"**Robert tends to do what he wants."**

"That he does." Tyrion took a swig of his wine.

"Jousting? What's that?" Tormund asked.

"Two soldiers ride against each other on horseback and try to knock each other off." Bronn supplied.

"**If the King got what he wanted all the time, we'd still be fighting a damned rebellion."**** Ned grumbled.**

* * *

**[He separates from Barristan and enters King Robert's tent. Lancel, Robert's squire, is attempting to dress him in his armor.]**

"**It's made too small, your Grace. It won't go." Lancel stated nervously.**

"Oh gods. I did not need to see that sight." Tyrion muttered turning his face away.

"Fat fuck." The Hound said.

Ned grew disappointed at the sight. Robert was not the same man he had once been, neither was he to be honest. Robert had never been the brightest nor the most honorable, and detested anything political like himself, but to see the Demon of the Trident, a man whose name had made lords quiver behind their castle walls, reduced to- to this. He could barely recognize him.

"**Your mother was a dumb whore with a fat arse. Did you know that?" Robert spat. "Look at this idiot! One ball and no brains. He can't even put a man's armor on him properly."**

The boys snickered at King's jabs. Others laughed openly.

"**You're too fat for your armor." Ned answered succinctly. **

That made them laugh even harder. Caitlyn swatting her husband on the arm and Ned cracked a smile.

"**Fat? Fat, is it? Is that how you speak to your King?" Robert stared at Ned, then burst out into a hearty laughter. Though it didn't last long. The moment Lancel let out a chuckle, he turned on the boy with a serious expression. "Oh, it's funny, is it?"**

"**No, your grace." Lancel answered anxiously. **

"**No? You don't like the Hand's joke?" Robert said, looking offended and Lancel glanced between the Hand and the King, his nervousness increasing tenfold.**

Arya giggled when Lancel looked ready to shit himself.

**Taking pity on the boy, Ned spoke up. "****You're torturing the poor boy."**

"**You heard the Hand." The King's voice rose. "The King's too fat for his armor! Go find the breastplate stretcher, now!"**

**Lancel ran out of the tent, and they broke out into mirthful chuckles once again.  
"The breastplate stretcher?" Ned questioned with a knowing smile.**

"**How long before he figures it out?"**

"An hour at least." Jon said laughingly.

"I'd bet you a silver stag he takes two." Robb chuckled.

"**Maybe you should have one invented."**

"That would be rather useful actually." Davos said thinking about the costs of armor the possibility of resizing them for others if you salvaged some after a battle, instead of having to melt and then remake the metal from scratch.

"**All right, all right. But you watch me out there. I still know how to point a lance." Robert replied.**

"**You have no business jousting. Leave that for the young men."**

"**Why? Because I'm king? Piss on that. I want to hit somebody!"**

Tormund nodded. Nothing like hitting some bastard in the face to get the blood going. Hitting the Lord of Bones was especially enjoyable, the little shit.

"**And who's going to hit you back?"**

"**Anybody who can. And the last man in his saddle... will be you!"**

**Ned sighed. "****There's not a man in the Seven Kingdoms who would risk hurting you."**

"**Are you telling me those cowards would let me win?"**

"**Aye."**

Damn kneelers. Cowards the lot of them, Tormund thought to himself.

**Robert seemed to deflate at that. All the excitement leaving him. He walked over to the table and poured them a cup of wine each.**

"… **drink" He said, reaching out with a cup towards Ned.**

"**I'm not thirsty."**

"**Drink. Your King commands it." Robert insisted. "Gods! Too fat for my armor!"**

"**Your squire... A Lannister boy?" Ned questioned, considering the boy's family.**

"**Hmm... A bloody idiot... But Cersei insisted. I have Jon Arryn to thank for her." Robert sounded miserable. **

**"Cersei Lannister will make a good match", he told me. "You'll need her father on your side. I thought being King meant I could do whatever I wanted." He grumbled and started towards the exit of the tent. "Enough of this! Let's go watch them ride. At least I can smell someone else's blood."**

"**Robert?" Ned said in a tone that had him looking back in confusion until he saw where Ned was pointedly looking. **

"**What? Oh!" Robert said finally taking notice of his less than kingly appearance. "An inspiring sight for the people, eh? Come! Bow before your King! Bow, you shits!"**

"Can you imagine the horror when they see their Kings oversized gut." Theon said jokingly.

Tyrion chuckled. "I'd pay to see the look on Cersei's face when that happened."

* * *

**[Now at the jousting track where there are lots of onlookers, cheering. Ser Gregor bows before the King before he and his horse take off down one lane of the track.]**

"**Where's Arya." Ned asked, not seeing his youngest daughter.**

"**At her dancing lessons." Sansa replied, not taking her eyes off the young knight in shining silver armor, gallantly heading for her on top of his white mare. "The knight of the Flowers." She said dreamily and straightened when he neared her and made to offer her a rose. "Thank you, Ser Loras." She said, cheeks flushing a deep crimson.**

Sansa squealed in delight. That was so romantic, and Loras, he was so handsome. She could barely contain her excitement at the prospect.

**Loras and Renly exchange looks. Loras, alongside the Mountain, both bow before their King and take off towards opposite sides of the track.**

**Sansa hurriedly grabs onto Ned, her expression worried. "Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him. I can't watch." Ned tries to assuage her worries.**

**Behind the pair, Peter Baelish decides to make things more interesting. "****100 gold dragons on the Mountain."**

**Renly stands up. "****I'll take that bet."**

"**Now what will I buy with 100 gold dragons? A dozen barrels of Dornish wine? Or a girl from the pleasure houses of Lys?" Baelish exclaims with a flourish.**

"**Or you could even buy a friend." That elicits some chuckles.**

"**He's going to die." Sansa's grip on Ned tightening.**

**A trumpet is heard and both competitors' race down their lanes.**

Jon and Robb leaned in eagerly. Jousts were a rare thing in the North. Jon had once dreamed about joining one of the big jousts as a mystery knight and winning glory like Barristan had once done, maybe even be knighted in a battle for the King. That way he would never have to be the bastard of Winterfell ever again.

**The horses gallop, their hooves leaving behind trails in the mud. When they clash, the Mountain's thrown off his saddle by a sturdy blow to his shield.**

The Hound cracked a smile just like the one his TV self was sporting.

**The crowd gasps and Renly laughs' triumphantly. With a sudden urge to gloat, he turns on Baelish. "****Such a shame, Littlefinger. It would have been so nice for you to have a friend."**

"**And tell me, Lord Renly, when will you be having your friend?" Comes the reply. The implications of that statement are clear as day and with a quick glance towards Ser Loras, Renly sits down. **

That garnered a round of disgusted looks.

**His piece said, Baelish leans near the Stark pair. "Loras knew his mare was in heat. Quite crafty, really."**

"**Ser Loras would never do that! There's no honor in tricks."**

"**No honor, but quite a bit of gold."**

"That's for sure. Gold is often worth more to people than abstract concepts like honor and dignity and winning one of the competitions almost assures you a life of wealth and plenty." Tyrion said.

**Back on the field, Gregor gets up off the ground and shouts for his sword. His squire comes running with a sword almost his own size, and hands it to his Lord. Unsheathing the enormous blade, Gregor swings it in a crescent overhead arc, bringing it down on the horse's neck and almost cleaving it off entirely. **

"Bloody hell!" Theon gaped.

"That's some serious striking power." Robb looked amazed at the sheer power.

"Yeah, and with that sword of his, he'd be a nightmare to fight against." Jon said.

"How did he become so big?" Arya asked.

"They had to have fed him horses or the like, he's a giant that one." Bronn said.

Tormund perked up at that. "He's big, aye, but he isn't big like a giant. There ain't no giants south of the Frostfangs anymore."

After a second, he noticed all of the others staring at him. "What?"

"You mean there are actual giants north of the wall?" Davos said looking startled.

Tormund raised an eyebrow. "Aye. Usually grow between ten to fourteen feet tall. Strong enough to life a grown man with a single arm. They have squashed-in faces with square teeth and tiny eyes." Tormund drew his mouth wide to show his teeth and squinted his eyes in a poor imitation of a giant. "And thick skin covered in fur. Their eyesight is poor, it is, and they snuffle, smelling as much as they see."

Some looked amazed, the younger ones especially, while others looked sceptical.

**The crowd gasps and Gregor attacks Loras, knocking him off his horse and starts bearing down on him with strikes. **

**Without wasting a second, Sandor moves from his post near his charge and blocks a vicious strike from his brother.**

"That's you!" Arya pointed with a tiny finger, grinning.

"I know it's me, girl, I'm not blind."

"**Leave him be!" He snarls, the mountain growling in response.**

They looked excited at prospect of a fight amongst two of the biggest men they'd ever seen. Even Ned watched interestedly. The Mountain was big and strong, of course, but the Hound was no slouch either. He'd fought in many melees and was the sworn sword to the crown prince. And he admitted to himself, that if the Mountain was to lose his head, then the world would be better for it. The man was foul and had broken every single vow he had ever sworn. If there ever was a man he detested more than the Kingslayer then it'd be the mountain.

**They exchange blows, blades clashing and the sound of steel echoing throughout the field until Robert finally decides enough is enough and stands with a furious bellow. "****Stop this madness in the name of your King!"**

**The moment the words leave his lips, the Hound takes a knee in the mud, and the Mountains final swing almost leaves the Hound headless. **

They inhaled sharply.

"That was too close." Jon murmured.

**After an instant of hesitation, Gregor throws his sword to the dirt, stalking off where two Kingsguard stand ready to intercede.**

"**Let him go!" Robert orders, and the Kingsguard step aside. Loras cautiously steps closer to Sandor.**

"**I owe you my life, Ser."**

"**I'm no Ser."**

**Loras grabs his hand, nonetheless, raising it overhead and the crowd cheers. **

It was almost physically painful to watch the Hounds discomfort.

* * *

**[Presumably on the Kingsroad on their way to Winterfell.]**

"**Remove his hood." Caitlyn commands.**

"**On that eve, the captive Imp down-wards from his horse did limp, no more would he preen and primp, in garb of red and gold…"**

Tyrion idly wondered why Caitlyn would bring a bard to a kidnapping of all things, and a prick at that.

"**This isn't the Kingsroad. You said we were riding for Winterfell." Tyrion glanced around, studying his surroundings.**

**Caitlyn straightened. "****I did... often and loudly."**

"Sneaky woman." Bronn said.

"**Very wise. They'll be out in droves, looking for me in the wrong place. Word's probably gotten to my father by now. He'll be offering a handsome reward. Everyone knows a Lannister always pays his debts. Would you be so good as to untie me?"**

"**And why would I do that?"**

"**Why not? Am I going to run? The hill tribes would kill me for my boots. Unless a Shadowcat ate me first."**

"To be fair. He makes a good point." Davos said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"**Shadowcats and hill tribes are the least of your concerns."**

"**Ah... the Eastern Road. We're going to The Vale." He speaks, recognition dawning. "You're taking me to your sisters to answer for my imagined crimes. Tell me, Lady Stark. When was the last time you saw your sister?"**

"**Five years ago."**

"**She's changed. She was always a bit touched, but now... you might as well kill me here."**

Caitlyn shifted in her seat. Angered at the jab on her sister, but she couldn't outright deny the fact that she did act rather odd at times.

"**I am not a murderer, Lannister."**

"**Neither am I! I had nothing to do with the attempt on your son's life!"**

"**The dagger found"**

"**What sort of imbecile arms an assassin with his own blade?"**

"Yeah, it sounds kind of ridiculous when you think about it." Robb said. But he knew that wouldn't matter to his mother. She was blinded by her grief on her sons behalf, and wouldn't rest until she got what she wanted.

"**Should I gag him?" Rodrick asks.**

"**Why? Am I starting to make sense?"**

**All of a sudden, a rock slams into one of Catelyn's men, hitting him on the head and knocking him out cold. They start to panic, and men in shoddy leather garbs appear on top of the nearby hilltops. **

Ned and Robb startled upright.

"Hill tribes!" Jon hissed.

"Wonderful, just what we fucking needed." Bronn grumbled.

**Rodrik hurriedly moves Catelyn behind a rock, out of harm's way while the men, mainly Bronn, begin successfully defending against the tribe. Tyrion sees Catelyn pull out a small dagger and quickly makes his way over.**

"**Untie me. If I die, what's the point?"**

**She cuts him free of his bindings, at which time Tyrion runs over and picks up a shield. Looking back, he notices a tribesman nearing Lady Caitlyn and without time to think, he rushes to her defence.**

Neds fist clenched at the sight of his vulnerable wife and shook with the urge to leap to her defence. Robb clenched the armrests tightly and even Jon looked ready to charge.

**Tyrion's shield impacts the tribesman's' knee, sending him the ground howling in pain. A blow to the face has the attacker on his back, clutching a broken nose before Tyrion finally ends it by stabbing the sharp end of the shield into his face repeatedly.**

They let out collective breaths of relief and fell back into their seats almost limply.

The Hound cocked an eye at the dwarf who was watching with wide eyes. "Never killed a man?"

Tyrion jumped slightly. "Ah, no, haven't yet either since it's in the future. But that was…"

"Good one, little man, ain't never seen nobody use a shield like that before." Tormund said approvingly.

"**Rodrik?" Catelyn asks worriedly, seeing the bloodstains on his leather tunic, and reaches out gently to touch his shoulder.**

**He startles. "****I'll be fine, my Lady. There's no need to bloody yourself."**

"**Your first?" Bronn asks Tyrion, standing a distance away from the others. Tyrion nods. "You need a woman. Nothing like a woman after a fight."**

"**Well, I'm willing if she is." He replies, and they laugh.**

Abruptly Tyrion felt a cold shiver rack down his spine and turned his head slightly to peer where he felt stony gazes trying to bore a hole through his skin. Ned Starks expression told him that it wouldn't be wise to repeat such words and he turned back to the screen sweating bullets.

* * *

**[Now in Winterfell, Maester Luwin and Bran are seated at a small table, Luwin trying to teach Bran. Bran is fixed on watching Theon as he practices his archery.]**

"**Bran…" Maester Luwin tapped the map on the table with his pointing stick, snapping Bran back to attention.**

"**The Iron Islands. Sigil- a kraken. Words- We do not sow".**

"**Lords?" **

"**The Greyjoys"**

"**Famed for their skills at archery, navigation and lovemaking" Theon said with a boastful smirk.**

Robb rolled his eyes. "Do you have to say that every time someone mentions your house?"

"Just making sure you remember, Stark."

"**And failed rebellions" Luwin added before tapping the Stormlands on the map.**

Jon barked a laugh and Theon huffed.

"**Sigil - a stag. - A crowned stag now that Robert's King." Bran said, fiddling with a pin fashioned to look like the Tully trout.**

"**Good."**

"**Words - Ours is the fury. Lords - the Baratheons."**

"**Mhmm." Another tap.**

"**The Westerlands - sigil - a lion. Words - A Lannister always pays his debts."**

"**No. A common saying, but not their official motto." Luwin corrected, but Bran just continued.**

"**Lords - the Lannisters."**

"**We're still on their words."**

"**I don't know them"**

"**You do know them. Think."**

**"Unbowed, unbent, unbroken".**

Ned sighed seeing the bothered look on his son's face.

**Luwin sighed. "****That's House Martell."**

**"Righteous in wrath".**

"**House Hornwood."**

**"Family, duty, honor".**

"**Those are Tully words... Your mother's. Are we playing a game?"**

**"Family, duty, honor... Is that the right order?" Bran asked.**

"**-****You know it is."**

"**Family comes first?"**

Catelyn's heart clenched at the words. She knew where this was going.

**Luwins gaze softened, seeing Bran for the child that he was and slow, melancholic music started playing in the background. "****Your mother had to leave Winterfell to protect the family."**

"**How can she protect the family, if she's not with her family?" His lip gave a slight quiver.**

"**Your mother sat by your bed for three weeks while you slept."**

"**And then she left!" Bran snapped, not looking up from the Tully pin.**

"Oh, Bran." Catelyn could feel the dam breaking and tears building at the corners of her eyes. She was gone, seeking retribution. Ned gone to the capital with her two daughters. And poor Bran and Rickon were left alone at Winterfell with only Robb. Even the bastard, loathe as she was to admit it, would have been able to give them some measure of comfort, but even he was gone.

Ned hooked and arm around her shoulders, bringing her in for a comforting hug.

**Silence reigned for a moment before Luwin spoke again. "****When you were born, I was the one who pulled you from your mother. I placed you in her arms. From that moment until the moment she dies, she will love you. Absolutely. Fiercely."**

Cat nodded wiping at her tears.

"**Why did she leave?"**

"**I still can't tell you, but she will be home soon." Luwin tried to reassure him.**

"**Do you know where she is now? Today?"**

"…**No, I don't."**

"**Then how can you promise me she'll be home soon?" Bran replied, finally deigning to look at Luwin.**

"**Sometimes I worry you're too smart for your own good."**

**The sound of an arrow slicing through the air and hitting the straw target with a thud made him look up, longing and sadness welling in his eyes.**

"…**I'll never shoot another arrow." Bran muttered downcast.**

Robb's jaw clenched and he looked away sadly.

"**And where is that written?"**

"**You need legs to work a bow" The child answered.**

"**Hmm… If the saddle Lord Tyrion designed actually works, you could learn to shoot a bow from horseback."**

"**Really?" Bran looked up, a glimmer of hope brightening his previously sorrowful face and Luwin leaned close to the table.**

"**Dothraki boys learn when they're four years old. Why shouldn't you?" And Bran smiled seemingly for the first time. Not the wide grin that used to be a constant, but a smile nonetheless.**

Ned caught Tyrion's eye for a brief second, and he nodded with a slight smile, conveying gratitude.

* * *

**[Ned is in his chambers at his desk, Varys is speaking to him, walking around securing all the windows before sitting down to talk more seriously.]**

"**How is your son, my Lord?" Varys asked whilst walking around his table, carefully inspecting the room and its surroundings.**

"**He'll never walk again." Ned replied, not looking up from his parchment.**

"**But his mind is sound?"**

"**So they say."**

"**A blessing then. I suffered an early mutilation myself. Some doors close forever... others open in the most unexpected places. May I?" Varys gestured to the chair and Ned nodded slowly.**

"Mutilation?" Jon cocked an eyebrow in question.

Robb shrugged and turned to Sam who fidgeted a bit before speaking.

"Well, mutilation means cutting off or causing injury to a certain part of the body so that its permanently damaged." He explained.

"**If the wrong ears heard what I'm about to tell you, off comes my head. And who would mourn poor Varys then? North or South, they sing no songs for spiders. But there are things you must know." **

They straightened and leaned in to listen closely.

**The screen started zooming in on Varys' face, his expression was deadly serious, and eyes conveyed the importance of what he was about to utter. "You are the King's Hand and the King is a fool... your friend, I know, but a fool... and doomed unless you save him." **

Their eyes widened.

"Doomed?" Robb said looking towards his father.

"Does he mean that the king is going to die?" Arya asked.

Ned remained silent, still paying rapt attention to the screen.

**Ned met his eyes. "****I've been in the capital a month. Why have you waited so long to tell me this?**

"**I didn't trust you."**

"**So why do you trust me now?"**

"**The Queen is not the only one who has been watching you closely. There are few men of ****honor**** in the capital. You are one of them. I would like to believe I am another, strange as that may seem."**

"**What sort of doom does the King face?" Ned asked wearily.**

"**The same sort as Jon Arryn. The tears of Lys, they call it. A rare and costly thing, as clear and tasteless as water. It leaves no trace."**

"Is that the name of the poison?" Jon asked.

"Yes. Tears of Lys is a rare and expensive poison. It is clear, tasteless, odourless, and leaves no trace. When dissolved in liquids and swallowed, the poison eats away at the stomach and bowels of the victim, making it appear as if the victim died due to failing or diseased organs." Tyrion explained.

**Ned stood from his seat and took slow steps towards the balcony. "****Who gave it to him?"**

"**Some dear friend, no doubt. But which one? There were many. Lord Arryn was a kind and trusting man. There was one boy... all he was he owed to Jon Arryn."**

**Ned turned to Varys, some measure of confusion expressed on his face. "****The squire, Ser Hugh?"**

"Convenient that he should die as soon as Lord Stark started asking questions. Obviously, someone was trying to get rid of loose ends." Davos said.

"**Pity what happened to him, just when his life seemed to be going so nicely."**

"**If Ser Hugh poisoned him, who paid Ser Hugh?"**

**Varys lifted his hands as if to communicate obliviousness. "Someone who could afford it."**

"**Jon was a man of peace. He was Hand for 17 years - 17 good years. Why kill him?" Ned asked, blood starting to boil.**

**Varys met his eyes and uttered his next words slowly, punctuating each word. "****He started asking questions."**

Ned clenched his fists so tightly that they turned white. "He started asking questions about the kings children, and they poisoned him to shut him up.

* * *

**[We shift to a dark dungeon of King's Landing. Arya is chasing a cat. She stops to admire a large dragon's skull. She hears two men talking, and hides from them, just in earshot. The two men are Lord Varys and Magister Illyrio Mopatis.]**

"Wow." Arya watched the skull with amazement.

Theon gaped at the massive skull. "That's the size of a carriage, the thing must've been huge!"

"Yeah." Jon whispered, watching it with wide eyes.

"**He's found one bastard already. He has the book. The rest will come." Varys spoke.**

"**And when he knows the truth, what will he do?"**

"**The gods alone know. The fools tried to kill his son. What's worse, they botched it. The wolf and the lion will be at each other's throats. We will be at war soon, my friend."**

Daenerys recognized Illyrio at once. "Is that Illyrio Mopatis? What's he doing in Kings Landing?"

"Scheming with the spider apparently." Tyrion said then turned to Ned. "Just a minute ago he was talking to you about being trustworthy and honourable, the next he's making plans with the host of Roberts most hated enemy."

Ned scowled.

"**What good is war now? We're not ready. If one Hand can die, why not a second?" Mopatis said conspiratorially. **

"**This Hand is not the other." Varys countered.**

"**We need time. Khal Drogo will not make his move until his son is born. You know how these savages are."**

"**"Delay," you say. "Move fast, " I reply. This is no longer a game for two players."**

"**It never was..."**

**The two men leave, Varys locks a gate behind them. Arya runs to the gate and can't get out. She takes off in the other direction, deeper into the dungeon, to find an exit.**

* * *

**[Varys enters the Throne Room, were Baelish is standing, gazing upon the throne.]**

"**The first to arrive and the last to leave. I admire your industry." Varys said, languidly strolling towards Baelish. **

"**You do move quietly."**

"**We all have our qualities." **

"It's creepy, bloody eunuch suddenly appearing out of nowhere." Theon shuddered.

"**You look a bit lonely today. You should pay a visit to my brothel this evening. First boy is on the house." Baelish said, curling a lip in slight amusement.**

They grimaced.

"**I think you're mistaking business with pleasure."**

"**Am I? All those birds that whisper in your ear, such pretty little things. Trust me, we accommodate all inclinations." Baelish put a hand on Varys' shoulder.**

"**Oh, I'm sure. Lord Redwyne likes his boys very young, I hear."**

"**I'm a purveyor of beauty and discretion, both equally important."**

"**Though I suppose beauty is a subjective quality, no? Is it true that Ser Marlon of Tumblestone prefers amputees?" Even Baelish couldn't smirk at that fetish.**

"What the fuck…" Theon mumbled, disturbed at the mere thought and Robb gagged in disgust.

"**All desires are valid to a man with a full purse."**

"**And I heard the most awful rumour about a certain lord with a taste for fresh cadavers. Must be enormously difficult to accommodate that inclination. The logistics alone... to find beautiful corpses before they rot." Varys added.**

Jon desperately held back the urge to vomit, acid stinging his throat. Two old men discussing sexual intercourse with little boys, amputees, and the dead. It couldn't get weirder than this. He made a mental note to avoid the two in the future.

"**Strictly speaking, such a thing would not be in accordance with the King's laws."**

**The spiders face lost all pretences of humour, and leaned in, almost spitting the words out as if they were venom in his mouth. "****Strictly speaking."**

"**Tell me. Does someone, somewhere, keep your balls in a little box? I've often wondered." Baelish asked.**

"I fail to see how this may be useful to saving the future?" Davos said. Why were they discussing Varys' balls in the first place? It made no sense.

"Not a bloody clue." Tormund replied. He chalked the absurdity of the topic up to them being southerners.

**Varys sighed. "****Do you know, I have no idea where they are? And we had been so close. But enough about me. How have you been since we last saw each other?"**

"**Since you last saw me or since I last saw you?"**

"**Now the last time I saw you, you were talking to the Hand of the King."**

"**Saw me with your own eyes?"**

"**Eyes I own." Varys said.**

"**Council business. We all have so much to discuss with Ned Stark."**

"**Everyone's well aware of your enduring fondness for Lord Stark's wife. If the Lannisters were behind the attempt on the Stark boy's life and it was discovered that you helped the Starks come to that conclusion... To think... A simple word to the Queen..."**

"**One shudders at the thought."**

"**Oh." Varys gave an exaggerated shudder.**

"**But you know something? I do believe that I have seen you even more recently than you have seen me."**

"**Have you?"**

"**Yes. Earlier today, I distinctly recall seeing you talking to Lord Stark in his chambers."**

**Varys smiled. "****Was that you under the bed?"**

"**And not long after that when I saw you escorting a certain foreign dignitary... Council business?" The spiders face went carefully blank and Baelish continued. "Of course you would have friends from across The Narrow Sea. You're from there yourself, after all. We're friends, aren't we, Lord Varys? I'd like to think we are. So you can imagine my burden, wondering if the King might question my friend's sympathies… To stand at a crossroads where turning left means loyalty to a friend, turning right, loyalty to the realm.**

Tyrion snorted. Ironic that the two biggest schemers in the Seven Kingdoms should be talking of loyalty as if they had any.

"**Oh, please." Varys almost laughed.**

"**To find myself in a position where a simple word to the King –"**

**Baelish is cut off when ****Renly enters from a different doorway and cuts both men off.**

"**What are you two conspiring about? Well, whatever it is, you'd best hurry up. My brother is coming." Renly stated as he whizzed past hurriedly.**

"**To a small council meeting?" Baelish looked surprised at the mere thought.**

"It shouldn't be such a big deal. The King should be attending all council meeting." Davos said.

"**Disturbing news from far away." Varys looked over his shoulders as he followed Renly. "Haven't you heard?"**

"I don't understand father. I could see that there was some underlying meaning to their conversation, but what is it that they wanted to gain from it?" Sansa asked Ned.

Ned put a hand to his chin. "They were exchanging threats and trying to gleam how much the other knows." He replied.

* * *

**[Arya exits a tunnel outside of King's Landing, at the beach of Blackwater Bay. She heads to the city's gate but is stopped by two guards.]**

"**Off with you. No begging." One of the guards barked in his gruff voice.**

Jon smiled. She did look like a beggar in those raggedy clothes.

"**I'm not a beggar. I live here."**

"**D'you want a smack on your ear to help you with your hearing?" The other sneered.**

"**I want to see my father." Arya demanded.**

"**I want to fuck the Queen, for all the good it does me." One of the guards said.**

"Me too."

"Yep."

"**You want your father, boy? He's lying on the floor of some tavern, getting pissed on by his friends." The other added.**

Jon watched Arya go red faced in anger and knew a verbal beatdown was coming. He almost felt bad for the guards.

"**My father is Hand of the King! I'm not a boy. I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell and if you lay a hand on me, my father will have both your heads on spikes! Now are you going to let me by or do I need to smack you on the ear to help with your hearing?"**

They burst out into laughter. laughed

"She sure is a fiery one." Bronn commented.

Davos chuckled. "Remind me never to get on her bad side."

Arya giggled slightly at their joking, pleased with herself.

* * *

**[****Quick cut to Arya standing in front of Ned at his desk.]**

"**You know I had half my guard out searching for you? You promised me this would stop." Ned sighed tiredly.**

"**They said they were going to kill you." Arya looked worried.**

"**Who did?"**

"**I didn't see them, but I think one was fat." Arya said.**

The boys snickered.

"Well, she's not wrong." Robb said.

"**Oh, Arya."**

"**I'm not lying! They said you found the bastard and the wolves are fighting the lions and the savage... something about the savage."**

**Ned perked up at the mention of his visit to the blacksmith. "Where did you hear this?"**

"**In the dungeons, near the dragon skulls."**

"**What were you doing in the dungeons?"**

"**Chasing a cat…"**** Arya muttered and Ned sighed again. Then, ****a knock at the door, and Jory poked his head in.**

Ned gave Arya a stern look. "Never run off without telling us where you're going. It's fine in Winterfell, since we know the place and people, but Kings Landing is another thing entirely. It's dangerous and the people not to be trusted. Understand?"

"Yes, father."

"**Pardon, my Lord. There's a Night's Watchman here begging a word. He says it's urgent." Ned nodded to allow the man entrance and a man clothed in all black wandered into his chambers.**

"**Your name, friend?" Ned asked.**

"**Yoren, if it please. This must be your son. He has the look."**

Robb and Jon instantly burst into laughter, even Sam failing to hold it in. Daenerys hid a giggle behind her hand. Meanwhile, Arya, red-faced, was staring daggers at them all.

"**I'm a girl!" Arya yelled back.**

"**Did Benjen send you?"**

"**No one sent me, my Lord. I'm here to find men for The Wall, see if there's any scum in the dungeons that might be fit for service."**

"**Ah, we'll find recruits for you."**

"**Thank you, my Lord. But that's not why I disturb you now. Your brother, Benjen... his blood runs black, makes him as much my brother as yours. It's for his sake I rode here so hard I damn near killed my horse! There are others riding too. The whole city will know by tomorrow."**

Ned felt his heart plummet into his stomach, and he could see Jon and the other children gaining worried expressions.

"Did something happen to uncle Benjen?" Jon asked.

Davos looked contemplative. "He said the entire city would know, I hardly believe that the death of a black brother would be this important, even the brother to a Lord Paramount." He said and hastily added "Meaning no offense."

"None taken."

"Then it's most likely about my capture." Tyrion stated.

Ned nodded. _But so fast? Had it been such a long time since the capture? How many days had it been? The TV didn't give any information regarding the passage of time, which makes it difficult to pinpoint exactly how long into the future these events take place._

**Ned looked up curiously. "****Know what?"**

"**Best said in private, my Lord." And the nights watchman looked at Arya.**

"**Go on. We'll talk more later." Ned told Arya. "Jory, take her safely to her room."**

"**Come along, my Lady. You heard your father." Jory said and escorted Arya out.**

**The door shut behind them and Arya looked up to Jory. "****How many guards does my father have?"**

"**Here in King's Landing? Fifty." Jory answered.**

"**You wouldn't let anyone kill him, would you?" She looked at him almost pleadingly and he chuckled at her worry.**

"**No fear on that count, little Lady.**

Cat smiled. It was sweet of her to worry over her father so.

**Ned looked to Yoren expectantly, now that they were alone in his chambers. **

"**Well?" He prodded.**

"**It's about your wife, my Lord. She's taken the Imp."**

"Right on the money, dwarf." Bronn said.

* * *

**[With Catelyn and Tyrion, in the Vale.]**

"That's the bloody gate isn't it?" Robb asked curiously to which the others nodded.

**Their small group approached a gate, guarded by men dressed in armor adorned by the sigil of house Arryn.**

"**You're far from home, Lady Stark." One of the guardsmen spoke.**

"**To whom do I speak?"**

"**Ser Vardis Egen, Knight of The Vale. Is Lady Arryn expecting your visit?"**

"**There was no time to send word." Catelyn replied.**

"**May I ask, my Lady, why he is with you?" The guard nodded his head at the Imp.**

**She sighed. "****That's why there was no time. He is my prisoner."**

"**He doesn't look like a prisoner."**

"**My sister will decide what he looks like." Catelyn ground out through clenched teeth.**

"**Yes, my Lady. She will at that."**

Ned's mouth twitched ever so slightly into a smile. His wife's temper was a thing not to be trifled with.

**The guards all turn their horses and escort Catelyn and her men towards the Eyrie.**

"**The Eyrie. They say it's impregnable." Tyrion said, gazing at the principal stronghold of House Arryn. The screen panning out to show the humongous structure in all its glory.**

Daenerys marvelled at the sight. "It's so beautiful."

"Amazing, I can see why they say it's impregnable." Sam said.

«Is that where you were fostered father? With Robert Baratheon, right?" Arya prodded.

Ned smiled fondly. "Yes, King Robert and I fostered under Jon Arryn. Spent most of my youth roaming those halls." He could still remember those days when he and Robert sparred in the courtyard, under Jon's vigilant eye, without a care in the world. Too bad it couldn't last.

**Bronn snorted. "****Give me 10 good men and some climbing spikes... I'll impregnate the bitch."**

**Tyrion chuckled. "****I like you."**

Their casual bantering got a round of chuckles and some eye-rolls.

* * *

**[Ned is walking through a courtyard at King's Landing, heading for King Robert's chambers. He is stopped by a royal steward.]**

"**Lord Stark, your presence has been requested in the small council chamber. A meeting has been called."**

"**I need to see the King first- alone." Ned said.**

"**The King is at the small council meeting, my Lord. He has summoned you."**

"**Is it about my wife?" Ned asked warily.**

"**No, my Lord. I believe it concerns Daenerys Targaryen." The Steward replied.**

"Me?" Daenerys looked surprised and a little worried.

Tyrion frowned. "Oh, so it wasn't about my capture after all."

"That's good though, isn't it, now father will have more time to deal with it." Sansa said.

"I'm not sure." Sam replied. "The Nights watchman said everyone would know about it before long. It's difficult to hide something like that, especially when the public is already whispering about it."

Tyrion nodded to the assessment. "If its concerning Daenerys, then the King has probably heard about her marrying the Dothraki Khal."

Ned grew concerned at that. If what he said was true, then the girl could be in danger. Robert wouldn't hesitate to send assassins after dragon spawn, be they an old man or infant.

**[****Now at the small council meeting with everyone on the council, as well as King Robert.]**

"**The whore is pregnant." Roberts' voice rumbled.**

They winced at the harsh tone.

"**You're speaking of murdering a child."**

"**I warned you this would happen. Back in the North, I warned you, but you didn't care to hear. Well, hear it now. I want'em dead, mother and child both. And that fool, Viserys as well. Is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead."**

"But that's not right!" Jon hissed.

Sandor scoffed. "I don't think he cares much for what's right, boy."

Sansa glanced over to Daenerys who was sitting next to her, shaking slightly, and grabbed her hand to comfort her a little, which gained her a trembling smile.

"**You'll dishonor yourself forever if you do this." Ned gritted out.**

"**Honor?! I've got Seven Kingdoms to rule! One King, Seven Kingdoms. Do you think honor keeps them in line? Do you think it's honor that's keeping the peace? It's fear! Fear and blood!" Robert shouted, face turning a nasty shade of red and expression furious.**

"**Then we're no better than the Mad King." Ned shouted back.**

She was growing increasingly worried for her husband's safe being. Whenever a matter of honor rose, he would plant himself in the ground and wouldn't budge an inch. But this was the King he was talking to, he had to guard his tongue, no matter if they were old friends.

**Robert hissed. "****Careful, Ned. Careful now."**

"**You want to assassinate a girl... Because the Spider heard a rumor?"**

"**No rumor, my Lord. The princess is with child." Varys supplied.**

"**Based on whose information?"**

"**Ser Jorah Mormont. He is serving as adviser to the Targaryens." Varys replied.**

They gasped.

"That little-"Jon gritted his teeth.

"So, he's spying on her." Bronn said.

"**Mormont?" Ned scoffed. "You bring us the whispers of a traitor half a world away and call it fact?"**

"**Jorah Mormont's a slaver, not a traitor. Small difference, I know, to an honorable man." Baelish said.**

"**He broke the law, betrayed his family, fled our land. We commit murder on the word of this man?" Ned couldn't help the anger that began boiling up inside him.**

"**And if he's right? If she has a son? A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army… What then?"**

"**The Narrow Sea still lies between us. I'll fear the Dothraki the day they teach their horses to run on water."**

Robb voiced his agreement. "That's right, the Dothraki have never crossed the seas."

"**Do nothing? That's your wise advice? Do nothing till our enemies are on our shores?" Robert looked to the other council members. "You're my council? Counsel! Speak sense to this honourable fool."**

**Varys was the first to speak. "****I understand your misgivings, my Lord. Truly, I do. It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed."**

**Pycelle spoke next. "****I bear this girl no ill will, but should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, kinder even, that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live?"**

"The old man does have a point there." Theon said and got a glare from Jon. "What, don't look at me like that, it's true."

"And it wouldn't be the first time someone has done such either." Tyrion added. "It's true that the likelihood of the Dothraki invading is almost none, but if it were to happen, they would ravage and plunder and rape throughout Westeros, thousands would die."

"**We should have had them both killed years ago." Renly barked haughtily.**

"**When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, best close your eyes, get it over with. Cut her throat. Be done with it." Baelish said, adding in his own metaphor and Varys rolled his eyes.**

**Ned stood then and stared into Roberts eyes with a steely determination. "****I followed you into war - twice, without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child."**

"Bloody coward." Tormund grumbled.

"Ned…" Catelyn said worriedly. She agreed with him wholeheartedly, but he was still talking to the King.

"**She dies." Robert ground out, his voice low and final.**

"**Then ****I will have no part in it."**

"**You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You'll do as I command, or I'll find me a Hand who will." Robert said.**

**Ned removed his badge of authority and tossed it on the table in front of Robert. "And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man." Ned said before turning his back and walking away.**

Tormund nodded approvingly.

"You're a braver man than I, Lord Stark. Few would dare stand against the King, old friends or not." Tyrion said, voice laced with respect.

"I will do what is right."

Daenerys almost felt like crying. She was grateful that at least one man was willing to stand up for her, especially remembering what her father had done to the Starks. _He truly is an honorable man._

**Robert stood, outraged and livid. "****Out! Out, damn you! I'm done with you. Go! Run back to Winterfell! I'll have your head on a spike! I'll put it there myself, you fool! You think you're too good for this? Too proud and honorable? This is a war!"**

Sansa gasped and looked between her father and the outraged King, and Arya shuffled closer to Ned.

Jon and Robb could feel their admiration and respect rise for their father, and even Theon watched with a hint of reverence.

* * *

**[Ned is in his chambers quickly packing his things.]**

"**I'll go ahead with my daughters. Get them ready. Do it yourself. Don't ask anyone for help." Ned told Jory.**

"**Right away, my Lord. Lord Baelish is here for you."**

**Baelish came in. "****His Grace went on about you at some length after you took your leave. The word "treason" was mentioned."**

They winced.

"**What can I do for you?" Ned asked.**

"**When do you return to Winterfell?"**

"**Why? What do you care?" Ned turned to look at the man.**

"**If you're still here come nightfall, I'll take you to see the last person Jon Arryn spoke with before falling ill. If that sort of thing still interests you."**

"Another person? First his squire, then the blacksmith. I wonder who it'll be this time." Theon said.

"**I don't have the time." Ned went back to packing his belongings.**

"**It won't take more than an hour. But as you please." Baelish conceded and exits the room.**

**Ned thinks better of it. "Round up all the men we have and station them outside the girls' chambers. Who are your best two swords?" **

"**Heward and Wyl." Jory replies.**

"**Find them and meet me at the stables." Ned says and takes off after Baelish.**

* * *

**[At the Eyrie, Catelyn, her men, and Tyrion are all standing in front of Lady Arryn. Her son is sitting on her lap, breastfeeding.]**

"Is- is he being breastfed?" Jon had to take a double take of the sight, not sure if he saw correctly.

"What in the name of the Seven-" Theon looked confused.

"Isn't he a bit too old for that kind of thing." Sam asked, looking to the others for confirmation.

"Aye…" Robb looked disturbed. Unless he was mistaken, that was his cousin Robert Arryn. _Isn't he almost the same age as Bran?_

On the other side of the room, Tormund leaned in closer to Bronn, Tyrion and the Hound. "Want to know why they call me giantsbane?"

Davos cocked an eyebrow.

"I killed a giant when I was ten. Then I climbed into bed with his wife."

"…what?"

"And when she woke up, she suckled me at her teat for three months, thinking I was a baby. That's how I got so strong." Tormund leaned back with a smug smile.

Not knowing how to respond to that they turned back to the screen.

**Lysa looked scandalized. "****You bring him here without permission? You pollute my home with his presence?" She looked at her son, suckling at her teet. "Your aunt has done a bad thing, Robin, a very bad thing. You remember her, don't you?" She asked before turning back to address Catelyn. **

"**Isn't he beautiful? And strong too. Jon knew it. His last words were **_**the seed is strong**_**. He wanted everyone to know what a good, strong boy his son would grow up to be. Look at him, the Lord of all the Vale."**

"He looks like a he'd fall over from his own fart." Sandor said derisively.

"**Lysa, you wrote me about the Lannisters, warning me t-"She was cut off by a further outraged Lysa.**

"**To stay away from them! Not to bring one here!"**

"**Mommy? Is that the bad man?" Robin piped up.**

"**It is."**

"**He's little."**

"What an astute observation."

"**He's Tyrion the Imp of House Lannister. He killed your father. He murdered the Hand of the King!"**

Tyrion threw his hands up. "Again, why am I being accused by everyone for everything."

**Tyrion merely smiled at the accusation. "****Oh? Did I kill him too? I've been a very busy man."**

"**You will watch your tongue! These men are Knights of the Vale. Every one of them loved Jon Arryn. Every one of them would die for me."**

"**If any harm comes to me, my brother, Jaime, will see that they do." Tyrion countered.**

"**You can't hurt us! No one can hurt us here! Tell him, mommy! Tell him!" Robin shouted and the room grew deathly quiet.**

Robb actually cringed at the outburst. This kid was just so- so bratty. His behaviour was plain shameful.

"**Shh... Shh... Shh, my sweet boy. He's just trying to frighten us. Lannisters are all liars. No one will hurt my baby." Catelyn looked at her sister as if seeing her for the first time.**

"**Mommy… I want to see the bad man fly."**

**Lysa narrowed her eyes at Tyrion. "Perhaps you will, my little love." **

"I've heard that dwarfs have magic cocks, but I've never 'eard about them flying before." Bronn said.

Tyrion glared. "That's because we don't."

"**This man is my prisoner. I will not have him harmed." Catelyn said firmly.**

"**Ser Vardis, my sister's guest is weary. Take him down below so he can rest. Introduce him to Mord."**

Catelyn was more than a little stunned at her sisters behavior. She had always been a bit emotionally unstable and easily angered, but this was something else entirely.

* * *

**[Mord throws Tyrion into one of the skycells.]**

"**You go sleep, dwarf man. Sleep good, little dwarf. man!****" The hunchback giggled maniacally before locking the door behind himself.**

Jon could just vagualy make out Lord Tyrion grumbling something about hunchbacked retards and someone called 'Orson the Beetleslayer'.

* * *

**[Back in King's Landing, inside Renly Baratheon's chambers. He is sitting, shirtless, with Loras Tyrell kneeling beside him shaving his chest.]**

Everyone looked appalled by the scene except Sansa who blushed at the sight of the two handsome shirtless lords.

"**Lord Stark's lucky he still has a head." Loras said.**

"**Robert will rant for a few days, but he won't do anything. He adores the man."**

"**You're jealous."**

"**Are you sure this won't hurt?" Renly said, eyes darting nervously to the small blade held in Loras' hand.**

"**Only if I slip."**

"**And you prefer me like this?" Renly asked unsure.**

**Loras bit his lip. "****Mhmm."**

Theon looked ready to vomit at the sight.

"**If you want hairless, maybe you should find a little boy." Renly muttered.**

"**I want you."**

"**My brother thinks that anyone who hasn't been to war isn't a man. He treats me as if I'm a spoiled child." Loras gave him a look. "Oh, and you're not? Loras Tyrell, the Knight of the Flowers? How many wars have you fought in? Oh, and how much did your father spend on that armor of yours?"**

"If you want Robert to treat you like a man, you should act in a way befitting one. He won't be impressed by your jousting skills or fancy clothing… or whatever this is." Ned said.

"**Hold still."**

**Renly sighed. "****All I ever hear from Robert and Stannis is how I'm not tough enough, how I squirm at the sight of blood."**

"**You did vomit when that boy's eye was knocked out in the mêlée." Loras replied.**

"**His eye was dangling out of the damn socket!"**

"**He shouldn't have entered the mêlée if he didn't know how to fight." Loras answered.**

"**Easy for you to say. Not everyone is such a gifted swordsman."**

"**It's not a gift. No one gave it to me. I'm good because I work at it - every day of my life since I could hold a stick."**

_That's right. _Jon thought to himself. _Even someone who doesn't have any talent can become skilled with the blade if they put enough effort into it._

**Renly looked away. "****I could work at fighting all day, every day, and still never be as good as you."**

"**Yes well, I guess we'll never know."**** Loras ****finished with Renly's chest, then raised his arm so he can shave his armpit.**

"**Everywhere?"**

"**Everywhere." Loras rebutted. "So how did it end up? The Targaryen girl will die?"**

"**It needs to be done, unpleasant as it is. Robert's rather tasteless about it. Every time he talks about killing her, I swear the table rises six inches." Renly joked.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arya asked innocently.

"I- it's nothing. Don't pay it any attention."

"**It's a shame he can't muster the same enthusiasm for his wife."**

"**He does have a deep, abiding lust for her money. You have to give it to the Lannisters, they may be the most pompous, ponderous cunts the gods ever suffered to walk the world, but they do have outrageous amounts of money."**

"Well, he's not wrong there." Bronn murmured.

"**I have an outrageous amount of money." Loras countered.**

"**Not as much as the Lannisters."**

"**But a lot more than you." Loras replied and Renly sighed again.**

"**Robert's threatening to take me hunting with him. Last time we were out there for two weeks, tramping through the trees in the rain, day after day. All so he can stick his spear into something's flesh! Oh. but Robert loves his killing. And he's the King."**

"**Hmm... How did that ever happen?"**

"**Because he loves his killing and he used to be good at it."**

**Loras looked at him conspiratorially. "****Do you know who should be King?"**

**Renly scoffed. "****Be serious."**

"**I am." Loras replied. "My father could be your bank. I've never fought in a war before, but I'd fight for you."**

"**I'm fourth in line."**

"**And where was Robert in the line of royal succession? Joffrey is a monster. Tommen is eight."**

"**Stannis?" Renly asked and Loras scoffed derisively.**

"**Stannis has the personality of a lobster."**

"**He's still my older brother."**

Ned shook his head at the absurdity of this conversation. "Stannis is just and honourable, he is a good man and would no doubt make a good kind. If the King were to pass away in an accident any time soon, then the safest bet would be to instate Stannis as regent until the heir comes of age."

"And besides, having the personality of a lobster is not a valid enough reason to remove Stannis from the line of succession." Davos said.

**Loras cuts Renly under his arm and Renly gasps.**

"**What are you doing?!"**

"**Look at it." Loras said.**

"**You cut me!" Renly looked almost at the verge of tears.**

The hound spat on the ground. "The brother of the Demon of the Trident, ready to shit himself at the sight of a little blood. Bah!"

"**It's just blood. We've all got it in us. Sometimes a little spills. If you become King, you're going to see a lot of this. You need to get used to it. Go on. Look. People love you. They love to serve you because you're kind to them. They want to be near you." Loras stood, grabbing Renly's hand and bringing him up to stand as well.**** "****You're willing to do what needs to be done, but you don't gloat over it. You don't love killing. Where is it written that power is the sole province of the worst? That thrones are only made for the hated and the feared." Loras slid down to his knees and undid Renly's trousers. "You would be a wonderful King." **

Jon and Robb were gagging at this point and even Sam looked disgusted.

Theon gagged. "My fucking eyes hurt just from seeing that."

"Ugh, we did not need to see that." Tyrion said.

"I don't understand how this could help us in saving the future from the White Walkers in any way, shape or form." Davos muttered averting his eyes from the screen.

"I guess we could exploit our knowledge of their relationship if any conflict against the Stormlands or the Reach arises, but not much else.

* * *

**[Cersei enters King Robert's chambers.]**

"**I'm sorry your marriage to Ned Stark didn't work out. You seemed so good together." She said with a smirk, folding her hands and walking around to sit opposite of her husband.**

"**I'm glad I could do something to make you happy." Robert muttered, mood downcast.**

"**Without a Hand, everything will fall to pieces." She began.**

"**I suppose this is where you tell me to give the job to your brother Jaime." He replied, taking a sip of his wine.**

"He knows her well, but not as well as I. She probably wants father to take the place, she was always eager to get into his good graces." Tyrion said.

"**No. He's not serious enough. I'll say this for Ned Stark - he's serious enough. Was it really worth it? Losing him this way?"**

"**I don't know." Robert stood then and walked to the balcony to look out over the gardens. "But I do know this, if the Targaryen girl convinces her horse-lord husband to invade and the Dothraki horde crosses The Narrow Sea... We won't be able to stop them."**

"**The Dothraki don't sail. Every child knows that. They don't have discipline. They don't have armor. They don't have siege weapons."**

**He sighed. "****It's a neat little trick you do, you move your lips and your father's voice comes out."**

"**Is my father wrong?"**

**Robert turned to look at her. "****Let's say Viserys Targaryen lands with forty thousand Dothraki screamers at his back. We hole up in our castles, a wise move. Only a fool would meet the Dothraki in an open field. They leave us in our castles. They go from town to town, looting and burning, killing every man who can't hide behind a stone wall, stealing all our crops and livestock, enslaving all our women and children. How long do the people of the Seven Kingdoms stand behind their absentee King, their cowardly King hiding behind high walls? When do the people decide that Viserys Targaryen is the rightful monarch after all."**

Ned grimaced. Robert had always had a knack for battle and war strategy.

**She thought that one through. "****We still outnumber them."**

"**Which is the bigger number - five or one?" Robert asked.**

"**Five."**

"**Five..." Robert held up five fingers. "one." He held up a fist. "One army, a real army, united behind one leader with one purpose. Our purpose died with the Mad King. Now we've got as many armies as there are men with gold in their purse. And everybody wants something different. Your father wants to own the world. Ned Stark wants to run away and bury his head in the snow."**

"**What do you want?" Robert held up a cup of wine as his answer.**

"**We haven't had a real fight in nine years. Back-stabbing doesn't prepare you for a fight. And that's all the realm is now, back-stabbing and scheming and arse-licking and money-grubbing. Sometimes I don't know what holds it together." He grumbled.**

"…**Our marriage."**

**They broke out into laughter, amused at such a silly notion.**

**His laughter died down and Robert looked a bit brighter than before. "****Ah, so here we sit, seventeen years later, holding it all together. Don't you get tired?"**

"**Every day."**

"**How long can hate hold a thing together?"**

**"****Well, seventeen years is quite a long time."**

**He raised his cup. "****Yes, it is."**

"**Yes, it is." There was a pause as they drank from their cups. "What was she like?"**

Ned felt a pang of sorrow at the mention of his sister and the memory of her lying in her bed, bleeding out with a babe in her arms came to mind. He instinctively glanced towards Jon.

**Robert looked a bit surprised at her question. "****You've never asked about her, not once. Why not?"**

"**At first, just saying her name, even in private felt like I was breathing life back into her. I thought if I didn't talk about her, she'd just fade away for you. When I realized that wasn't going to happen, I refused to ask out of spite. I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of thinking I cared enough to ask. And eventually it became clear that my spite didn't mean anything to you, as far as I could tell, you actually enjoyed it."**

"**So why now?" He said solemnly.**

"**What harm could Lyanna Stark's ghost do to either of us that we haven't done to each other a hundred times over?"**

**Robert leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. "****You want to know the horrible truth? I can't even remember what she looked like. I only know she was the one thing I ever wanted... Someone took her away from me, and Seven Kingdoms couldn't fill the hole she left behind."**

"**I felt something for you once, you know?"**

**He looked down. "****I know."**

**A soft, almost sorrowful, melody started playing. "****Even after we lost our first boy - for quite a while, actually. Was it ever possible for us? Was there ever a time, ever a... moment?"**

"**No… Does that make you feel better or worse?"**

**She met his eyes honestly. "****It doesn't make me feel anything.****"**

Daenerys felt a twinge of sympathy. "I feel kind of bad for them."

"Me too." Sansa agreed. "It's sad that their marriage should be such an unhappy one."

"During Robert's rebellion- "Catelyn began. "Marriages were used as a way to procure allies."

"But you and father are happy together though." Arya said and Catelyn smiled.

"Yes, we've grown to love one another during our time together." She said and gave Ned a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**[Inside one of Baelish's brothels, Ned is speaking to one of the prostitutes. Jory and Baelish are in the next room.]**

"**She looks healthy enough to me. The girl shall want for nothing." Ned told the woman before breaking off from the whore and entering the same room as Baelish and Jory.**

"Is that who you Baelish wanted father to meet?" Robb asked.

"Probably another one of the King's bastards." Theon said.

"**Brothels make a much better investment than ship, I've found. Whores rarely sink." Baelish said.**

"**What do you know of King Robert's bastards?"**

"**Well, he has more than you, for a start."**

Jon clenched his fist at that.

"**How many?" Ned asked.**

"**Does it matter? If you fuck enough women, some of them will give you presents."**

"**And Jon Arryn tracked them all down. Why?"**

"**He was the King's Hand." Baelish ventured. "Perhaps Robert wanted them looked after. He was overcome with fatherly love."**

**Ned held his gaze for a second before beaconing for Jory to follow. ****Jory, however, was distractedly eyeing one of the whores who flashed him a breast.**

"Oh, now that's a sight to feast your eyes upon." Bronn said.

"Is that Ros?" Theon looked a bit surprised at her sudden appearance.

**Upon noticing that his guard wasn't following, Ned looked back to see what was taking Jory so long.**

"**Jory!" Ned barked annoyed and Jory broke from his stupor to follow after his Lord hurriedly.**

The guys snickered at Jory getting caught.

**Just as they leave the establishment and prepare to depart, a small contingent of Lannister men led by Jaime encircles them.**

"Damn, this looks bad." Robb muttered.

"**Such a small pack of wolves." Jaime said arrogantly.**

"**Stay back, Ser! This is the Hand of the King!" Jory warned.**

"**Was the Hand of the King." Jaime replied. "Now I'm not sure what he is... Lord of somewhere very far away."**

**Just then Baelish came out of the brothel. "****What's the meaning of this, Lannister?"**

"**Get back inside where it's safe." Jaime ordered before returning his attention to Ned. "I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, don't you, Lord Stark? Blond hair, sharp tongue, short man." Jaime's mouth twitched upwards, but Ned didn't seem amused in the slightest.**

Tyrion was delighted to see Jaime come on his behalf, but he desperately hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid either. If Lord Stark was killed, then his own life was forfeit. Catelyn would not hesitate to avenge her husband.

"**I remember him well."**

"**It seems he had some trouble on the road. You wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?"**

"**He was taken at my command to answer for his crimes."**

**Jaime drew his sword, smile draining away and face becoming deadly serious, causing all of them men on both sides to draw their swords, except for Eddard.**

They straightened in their seats awaiting the oncoming altercation. Jon could feel a knot of dread in his stomach. _Father might be a good swordsman, but they're outmanned and then there's the Kingslayer. He's said to be one of the best in the Seven Kingdoms. _

"**My Lords! I'll bring the City Watch!" Peter said and Jaime shrugged, not caring in the least.**

"**Come, Stark. I'd rather you die sword in hand."**

**Jory took a step forward. "****If you threaten my Lord again..."**

"**Threaten?" Jaime cut him off. "As in, I'm going to open your Lord from balls to brains and see what Starks are made of?"**

"**You kill me, your brother's a dead man."**

"**You're right. Take him alive! Kill his men!" Jaime ordered and the battle began.**

**One of the Lannister guard threw a spear, piercing one of the start guardsmen through the chest while others charged. Ned draws his sword and swiftly blocks a sword, before bringing his own down on the man before him. Next to him, Jory grabs the spear of one of the incoming Lannister men, parrying it into a man charging on him from behind, then stabbing his sword through the spearman's gut.**

"Come on, father, Jory, please don't get killed." Robb muttered under his breath.

**While Ned is disposing of some of the guards, Jory moves toward Jaime, swinging his sword in a overhead strike, which is easily blocked by Jaime. The swords lock at the hilts and Jaime draws a small knife from his side before plunging it into Jory's left eye.**

They gasped.

"Damn it!" Jon cursed.

"Fuck, Jory." Robb gritted his teeth. He wished he was there. He wished so desperately that he could go out there and help them.

**Ned sees Jaime push Jory's lifeless corpse to the ground and realizes his on his own. **

Arya felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes and she grabbed onto Ned for comfort.

**After a brief moment of stunned silence, he engages Jaime in a heated duel.**

**They swing their blades at full force, cutting and hacking away at each other. The metallic clinking of their sword singing throughout the clearing. The guards watch the duel with amazement. Two renowned swordsmen locked in a clash of steel and will.**

Both Sandor and Tormund were watching the match unblinkingly. Paying rapt attention to each swing of their blades, every block, and every parry. It was clear to see that Lord Stark was on the losing side of this battle. Though not unskilled by any means, he was still outmatched in this fight.

**The two fend each other off for a while, but as they break, one of Jaime's guards' stabs Ned in the back of the leg with a spear, causing him to fall to the ground. **

"Ned!"/"Father!"

Jon shot out of his seat, looking outraged. "He stabbed him from the back!"

"Coward!" Robb hissed.

**Ned grits his teeth, letting no cries of pain escape his mouth, and does his utmost to keep from collapsing to the ground.**

**Jaime looks shocked before frustration makes itself clear on his face and he hits the spearman in the face with the hilt of his sword, making the man tumble to the ground.**

"**My brother, Lord Stark... We want him back."**

**With that ****Jaime rides off on horseback and his guards follow suit.**

* * *

**AN: **

**Hello guys! I'm finally back with another chapter.**

**I've been very busy with university and work, so it's been hard to find any time to write. I'm not really too happy about how this chapter turned out and I apologize if the quality of isn't as good as the previous ones, but this chapter has been a nightmare to write. Also, it's been a while since I wrote anything so I'm a bit out of practice**

**I might rewrite it based on how it sounds to my ears when I listen to it. It's a lot easier to judge whether or not you're able to convey what you wanted to after having heard it for yourself. Either way, I'm just happy to be done with this one and move on to a more exciting episode.**

**On another topic, this fic has hit over 600 favourites and 700 follows, and has almost 100k views, which is amazing. I enjoyed reading all the positive comments, it's nice to know that people appreciate the effort I put into these chapters. **

**It might take a while until the next chapter, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**~Zenix404~**


End file.
